Kaya Uchiha's Prophecy
by Ninja Reject
Summary: Sequel coming soon. Kaya Uchiha, adopted by the Uchihas, has a propechy haunting over her ever since a child but when she thinks escaping to Suna will save her she is about to come face to face with the man who will trigger the whole war.
1. By mention

Prophesys can't be stopped.

Kaya Uchiha is a big part of a prophesy but she doesn't wan't to be, in order to stop this she runs away from the hidden core village to the sand village hoping that neither her gruesome past and unwanted prophesy follows her. Little does Kaya know that being a guard in the sand village leads her past and prophesy to collide into her life as she is united with old faces, a unknown brother, caring friends and a red headed lover as she finds herself pregnant with a certain kazekages child. :)

Prophesys can't be stopped but what if they could be changed?

* * *

**Kaya**

A dream...no a nightmare. I was running, well not me, age five me running for my life as the screams and the faces of my loved ones swirled in my head along with the darkness trying to engulf me just the exact way the darkness had engulfed my family.

"No,no,no" my younger image sobbed, falling to her knees covering her face as she found herself at a dead end.

The dead relatives screamed at her making her sob harder. I felt for her, scared and terrified as I saw the darkness creeping towards her. I yelled at her to run but my voice was dried out and stilt, my warnings were useless especially since there was no where to go.

"Kaya-San?" Echoed a voice.

The younger me looked up, tears dribbling down her face, "Sasuke?"

"Kaya-San?" Repeated Sasuke stepping out the flames of black.

The younger me stood up rubbing back the tears her face full of hope, "Sasuke!" she gasped happily running forward to embrace her sibling. Her arms closed on Sasuke as she pulled him closer to her. I watched, saddened, as I looked upon the face of my long lost sibling but for the younger me, she was over joyed to not be alone.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I'm so glad your here. There was a dark thing af-" her voice cut off as she heard dripping.

I looked down trying to figure out the dripping so did younger me, releasing Sasuke and pulling her hands from around the back of Sasuke, she looked down at her hands feeling something wet on them. A piecering scream stabbed through me as I heard my younger me screaming staring widly at her blood drenched hands. Sasuke lips curled up into a physcotic grin as he stared upon his sister and from his lips came the cruel evil laugh of Itachi Uchiha.

Waking up suddenly to the abrupt beeping of my alarm, I sat up breathing heavily. Wiping my fore-head and switching off my alarm, reading 5:00 am, I walked across to my mirror. Staring at the pale ghostly reflection with bright blonde bed hair, I thought about the dream. It must be over tweleve years since I last saw Sasuke on the day we found our family dead, I shut my eyes wondering where he might be and what he was doing right now. Was he up like me for an early start or was he still sleeping off a equally bad dream like mine?

I re-opened my eyes. Well whatever he was doing, he wasn't here. Looking back to my clock I realised I had just spent nearly half an hour thinking about a guy who wouldn't even probably recognise me now since we were both seventeen and in those years apart he might look completely different. Once again looking at the clock on my side cupboard I got myself ready for another day teaching at the Sand Villages School for ninjas.

* * *

**Gaara**

Sat at my desk, like normal mornings, I pushed forms and documents from one side to another. I was bored but I wasn't keen on mentioning to the equally bored guard sat in the corner of the room snoring as he slept. He had been sat there all night just watching me sat at my desk, I did say he could leave that there was hardly any chance of an attack but he shook his head in disagreement saying he wouldn't be doing his job properly if he left. So much for doing his job properly.

I pushed the paper infront of me to one side and putting down the pen I had in my hand, I lent back in the uncomfortable chair making me go numb; sometimes I wish I could be as free as Temari or Kankuro who didn't have the reponsibility of the village on their shoulders or being guarded all the time making it hard to have a moment of peace by myself. Actually thinking about it I hadn't seen them in a long time since they planned on going 'exploring', but when they are here my advisers never seem to let them visit me or me seeing them.

I looked over at the guard, he wasn't planning on waking up too soon so I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave for a while and be back before anyone realises. Sliding out my chair careful not to scrap it along the floor I crossed to the door as silent as I could and opened the door, there wasn't anyone standing in the corridor so I slipped out closing the door behind me before I made my way out of the building.

It was still dark outside and there was a definate chill to the air but this didn't bother me especially since there was nobody around to disturb me so I could finally enjoy some peace. Walking steadily through the dimly lit streets I spotted only one light on which was coming from a small ground level flat, the light switched off as I drew near and I saw a girl clutching a large amount of papers leave the flat and struggle to lock the door. The girl re-adjusted the papers in her arms before starting to walk in the direction right of me, I watched her do this before finally turning away from her and continued my walk which would have to end soon because there would be a guard shift change soon.

I had just started walking when I heard someone curse loudly, turning my head towards the direction of the voice I saw the girl knelt on the ground picking up all the papers she had dropped, I couldn't carry on leaving her to sort it by herself so I walked over to her.

"Here are some more" I said to her holding out papers towards her as we were both knelt down. Her bright blue eyes flicked up towards me, she looked startled as she slowly took them from me. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who, though I had never met her before, she gave me this feeling that I already knew her.

* * *

**Kaya**

Locking the door to my flat, I had just started to head off to the school clutching all these forms and odd bits of late home work, I knew I should of had a bag for all these papers when I felt them slipping from my hands. I tried re-adjusting them but with no avail I dropped them completely all over the dusty floor; cursing myself rather loudly I knelt down and started picking them up.

"Here are some more"  
I looked up startled at the person who had spoke, it was a pale looking boy who had crimson red hair and was about my age, he was knelt in front of me holding out a couple of papers. I took the papers from him, I hadn't even heard him come near me.

"Thanks" I said blushing slightly, "I'm so clumsy, I should really have a bag for this lot." I indicated at all the papers scattered at our feet. I smiled at him. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who, though I had never met him before, he gave me this feeling that I already knew him.

* * *

Hey guys! What do you think, eh? XD  
If you do like it review please, if not then good bye(0_0)  
Oh by the way I don't own Naruto but I do own Kaya :) but not the Uchiha family :(

so...yeh...see you next time (^¬^)


	2. Once again

Gaara  
"Gaara for the milloneth time I've told you to never leave this office especially if you have no-one with you" sighed Daisuke rubbing his temple, "You know that I get worried everytime, I also fear those akatsuki men will come for you again, and it's not good for me to worry in my old age" I looked at him from staring out the window, I can admit that even looking into those pale sunken blue eyes makes me feel uncomfortable and...guilty.

"You know they wont come back" I replied redirecting my eyes as he sat directly opposite me, "and you aren't that old"

Daisuke smiled at me and chuckled lightly, "Gaara...you're a lousy liar"

I opened my mouth but he waved his hand to silence me.

"Gaara, let me ask you something"

I nodded

"How long have I known you?"

I stared at him trying to figure out the very first time I ever met the old man, "Um...nine years" I said wondering why he asked.

"Nine years..." Daisuke grinned and sat back further in his chair, "do you remember our conversation the first time I met you when you were eight"

I recalled back to my memories

**Flash Back**

I was sat on the ground crying and hugging my knees, scared. The demon inside of me had just taken over me trying to kill Kankuro, Temari and Baki our sensei, they were all stood a distance away from me all completely scared, Baki fought most of the creature off and it sonn gave up and dissapeared leaving me left to look into the eyes of the people I had attacked. I felt like a monster. Temari tried to move forward to get to me but Baki held her back and said he had called for back up and that everything was going to be ok.

I heard someone new but I couldn't see them since I had my back to them, I remeber them talking

"I'm here, so where's the big scary monster" the new voice said

Baki must have pointed because I heard nothing until I heard the new person move forward.

"Go careful" Baki warned, "He's dangerous" Was that me now? Dangerous...a monster.....a threat. I clenched myself tighter hoping that I would get killed, after all this new person was here to kill me. I was just bracing myself for death when I heard a laugh. Not a harsh or cruel laugh but a lighthearted one.

"This boy's no threat" I heard the new person say before seeing him crouch down infront of me and look at me.

"Hi there" The man said smiling at me

I gasped and moved back slightly shocked by the way he greeted me, it was actually nice.

"Woah" The man said holding his hands up to show no harm,"I'm just saying hi, so whats your name?"

I sat up slightly and looked at him, he showed no threat but I still glanced at his kunai with worry. He understood immediately and took it from his belt and chucked it as far as way as possible. "so, now that I'm not armed with anything will you tell me your name?"

I nodded before responding, "Gaara"

The man nodded, "Mines Daisuke, nice to meet you Gaara" He gave me this big smile, "How old are you?"

"Eight" I replied curious about all the questions

"Eight, you're a big boy now" Daisuke said laughing at the disgusted expression on my face, "If looks could kill. Well Gaara are those you're siblings back there"

He pointed over where Temari and Kankuro were standing. I muttered yes and Daisuke turned to them before calling them over, they approched curiously but eager to meet this new guy. "Hey there, well aren't you pretty" Daisuke said obvisously to Temari. Kankuro snorted but quickly got hit over the head by Temari who was blushing and batting her eyelids. I made a rude sick noise, dissapointed someone I was related too could stoop so low. Temari glared at me and Kankuro laughed, Daisuke looked at me and teased, "Does someone else want to be called pretty as well?"

I pulled a face, "No way I don't"

"Gaara...you're a lousy liar" Daisuke said grinning at me

**Flash Back to the present**

I smiled musing over the memories, Daisuke grinned at me the exact way he did all those years ago. "I remember too!" I heard a bubbly voice say, I looked up over Daisuke shoulder to see Temari and Kankuro enter the room, Temari was grinning weirdly and Kankuro was grinning as well obviosously both pleased to Daisuke. Daisuke had little time to brace himself as a phycotic blonde began hugging him.

"Temari, my love, Gaara didn't mention you and princess were back" Laughed Daisuke winking at Kankuro.

"Long time no see old man" Kankuro grinned before nodding at me, "Hey mate"

I nodded back smiling slightly. Temari let go of Daisuke who was quite flustered before turning to me with that same stupid smile.

"No...." I bagen to say but was cut off as she wrapped her arms around me in one whole some hug, I could've summonded my sand to dispose of her to save myself of the embarassment but I was pleased to see her as well.

"Tema...ri...I....ca...n't...bret...he" I gasped before she realised she was crushing me and released me. Temari giggled and began pulling my cheeks.

"Whose a good Kazekage?" Temari giggled. I stared at her giving her that 'I will kill you' look but she let go and shrugged, I was losing the look. I rubbed my cheek where she had been attacking me and stretched my other arm which had been crushed in the...hug? I looked up to not only see the amused faces of Kankuro and Daisuke but another face, the girl from the other morning.

Kaya

I had just seen they strangest sight, the Kazekage getting attacked by this wild blonde haired girl. I smiled at the Kazekage as he looked up at me, I blushed slightly as he didn't lower his gaze or say anything, he looked familiar thats when I realised, "I know you!" I gasped suddenly realising where I had seen him, "You're that boy who helped me with my papers the other day, thanks so much!"

Nodding he just stared at me weirdly. I looked at the other people in the rooms' faces, the blonde girl was leant back against the window ledge looking from the Kazekage to me with a raised eyebrow. The brunette with the hood grinned at me pervily and the old man, who I knew was Daisuke, narrowed his eyes at me.

Not the sort of response I wanted.

"So..." I said drumming up a conversation, feeling out of place, "I did knock..."

Then there was silence again before the blonde girl blew a loud rasberry and gave me this grin before turning to the red head,"Whose your little blonde friend, Gaara?"

Gaara. So his name was Gaara, odd but it suited him now I had found out his name.

"I don't know, she never told me" Gaara said still giving me that look and for the brunette, I wanted to kill him.

"My names...."

"Kaya Uchiha" Daisuke said cutting across me. Then it started, the looks of you're a Uchiha? I nodded watching him stand up a cross to the far side of the room where the was lots of scrolls and folders.

"Kaya Uchiha?" the blonde girl said shaking her head in disbelief,"I thought there was only Itachi and Sasuke left, and you don't even have black hair also you look the about the same age as Sasuke. Are you twins or what?"

I shook my head and looked down obviously not wanting to answer all the questions. I couldn't deal with all the questions especially since I've had them most of my life.

"Temari give Kaya a break, she's only here to hand a form in not to be questioned" Daisuke said pulling out a folder.

"Oh yeah" I exclaimed remebering the form in my hand. I slid it on the table in front of Gaara, "This is all the students being put forward for the Chuunin exams"

Gaara nodded, he was starting to turn into a nodding dog, and took the form from me and began to sign it. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see that brunette eyeing me, "Look Chucky, do you want me to break your noes?" I said cooly giving him the well known Uchiha look. The brunette took a step back while I heard some laughter from behind me.

"Watch out, Kankuro. She'll take no messing." The blonde girl Temari giggled nudging Gaara who'd finished the paper.

Gaara

Kankuro would have to be more careful, messing with Kaya will lead him to die, I smiled at the girl as she turned and laughed along with Temari joking about how my evil look was put to shame. A Uchiha. Seems strange this blonde girl standing in front of me seemed so happy and Sasuke seemed so sad and their looks were completely different too. Sasuke's black hair and green eyes didn't match up to Kaya's bright vibrant blonde hair and deep blue eyes also she had a mark on her shoulder, a familiar mark. I definately must have of met her before but wouldn't I remeber a vibrant girl wearing such a bright orange top.

"Well thats me" Kaya grinned picking up the form in front of me,"I need to get back to school"

"You still go to school?" Temari gasped not getting what Kaya meant.

"No I'm a sensei there" Kaya laughed

"A sensei, aren't you too young" Kankuro sniffed his sense of pride hurting

"Isn't Gaara too young to be Kazekage" Kaya grinned opening the door of my office to leave. We were all stuck on a witty reply to answer back with she obviously had snubbed us and won.

"Thought so" Kaya giggled, "See you guys" Kaya turned before adding, "Bye Gaara hope we bump into each other some time"

I smiled as she waved and left. She left a big impression and had this...radiance. I grinned and looked up into the frowning faces of my siblings.

"Hm" I asked causually

"You like her, Gaara" Temari teased raising her eyebrows and giggling.

I stopped, I really didn't know what to say so I looked down at the ground and tried switching conversations, "I've got stuff to do"

Kankuro burst out into fits of laughter, "Gaara is in lurvvvvv"

Summoning my sand I made it hit him, hard, on the head but even then he still laughed.

"Gaara you know we don't mind that you like this girl, she is pretty and funny" Temari said not teasing me. Pretty? The girl was pretty....I guess....she was. I sighed not wanting them to continue this any more.

"She's...." I began but not knowing how to end," She's....pretty, yes..but I'm not interested" I confirmed that I wasn't, no I wasn't interested....not at all...anot one bit....maybe?

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes, "Gaara...you're a lousy liar

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 hmmm I was determined to write it lol

Oh yeah I don't own naruto so yeah I don't get paid sob i'll live


	3. New job

Gaara

_Kaya...._The only person one my mind. I recognised her from somewhere at that sign on her shoulder, the squiggly sun with the lines around it, was bugging me. I paced my office grinding my teeth together. _I knew her....I knew her....I knew her....but from where?_

"GAARA!!!!" I stopped and looked up to see Temari and Kankuro looking at me like they thought I was crazy.

"You're making us feel ill, mate. Can you wait till Daisuke is back?" Kankuro says frowning. _Yes let's wait till Daisuke gets back..._but he has been gone for a long time.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?" I say partly to myself and to Temari and Kankuro, contiuning to pace

"So you are thinking about Kaya then!" Temari giggled nudging Kankuro and they give each other the look of 'awwwww'. Luckily for them I wasn't interested in their teasing but thoughts were of this girl Kaya.

"Here we go young uns" Daisuke yells triumphantly waving a folder at us marked UCHIHA KAYA in bold writing, he moved towards us sitting down in the seat opposite mine, I sit in my seat in front of him to listen.

"Kaya Ai Hana Uchiha, born tenth of October, is seventeen years old, she's the adopted daughter of the Uchiha clan who gave her the Sharingan, there is no record of her biological parents. Kaya moved to an orphanage at a young age after the Uchiha clan died out, she left at the age of eight and become an ninja apprentice of an old Hyuuga member. He unfortunately died leaving her his Bakuagan to her as a parting, she then moved on and was found by the ANBU who found a home for her. Kaya left that family at the age of thirteen to move to the Sand Village where she trained hard and past all the tests in order to become a sensei to teach students the skills she has gained." Daisuke read before re-reading it and stroking his chin.

"Ouch, she's had a hard life" Temari voices what we all were thinking. That hard? I sighed quietly, she seemed such a happy girl but who knew what lays beneath everyone's eyes. We all remained quiet for a while until Daisuke set the folder aside and smiled at us all, "Well Kaya is happy now so we ought to be pleased that she is and any where I want to hear about your little trip, Kankuro and Temari" Then the conversation turned, leaving maybe only me to think about Kaya and how lonely she must have felt, I did occasionly listen in but in all I lost interest before continuing with my life.

Kaya

That was it...I was in trouble. I must be...must I? Well I had been called to Tadashi's office, in other words TROUBLE, My alarm bells were ringing as I paced slowly down the hall, praying for Tadashi to be out as I drew near his office. _Come on Kaya, you're Kaya Uchiha, nobody can mess with you! _I took a deep breathe pretending that I was cool with the whole thing, sorting my outfit out which included a plain white Kimino and brown shorts, I knocked and pushed opened the door.

"Hello Miss Uchiha, do come in" Tadashi says pointing to the chair across from his desk, he doesn't even bother looking up. I sit causually in the chair, _Be cool Kaya, chill, no need to freak out, just chill. _

"It's _Kaya_, and you asked for me" I say looking at him as he finishes writing up something. Who does he think he is, the Kazekage?

"Yes Miss Uchiha I did" Tadashi says looking up giving me that one over dissaproving look, "You have a new job, it starts tommorrow, you will be paid alot more than your current job and you might-"

"Wait! You say I have a new job?" I ask shocked cutting across him, what new job?

"Yes, Miss Uchiha, a new job" He says picking up a piece of paper on his desk.

"But I have a job and my names _Kaya_!"

"Yes Miss Uchiha I know, but this job will be another job to fit around your current teachings"

I stare blankly at him, "I don't want another job and it's still _Kaya_"

"Well due to the job being a certain assigned position you can't argue, _Miss Uchiha_!" He growls angrily

"Assigned???" I stop, "Huh, who assigned me?"

He sighs leaning back, "Daisuke the Kazekage's adviser did, so did the Kazekage's siblings." I completely blank this, what about the Kazekage?

"You have been assigned to be the Kazekage's personal guard" Tadashi smirks handing me a form, "Fill it out and do your bit, who knows you might regret missing this"

There I was one week ago, living life fine, running to the local school to teach and hang out with out the other teachers. Enjoying life. Then one day I meet the Kazekage and now life has completely changed. I've just signed away to be a guard, not any guard the Kazekage's guard....

* * *

_Sure its short! but more will be coming read and review plz!_

_oh i still don't own Naruto so yeah..... :)_


	4. Drinking and Feelings

_Say it Kaya :)_

**Kaya: Ninja Reject doen't own Naruto** (-_-)

_Me: You missed the s out in doesn't_ (^-^)

**Kaya: It's your fault, you're the one tryping** (T_T)

_Me: Tryping? Eh...ooops_ (^-^)

* * *

Kaya

How long has it been? A week or two since I sold my life away to slavery...I know the Kazekage isn't **that **bad but he could lighten up, say something, breathe and stop looking at me in that way. No it's not a pervy way just 'I know you' way. Sounds weird but I'm bored, bored and hyper since it's friday night and I'm stuck in Gaara's office wacthing him look through documents. Yays, fun! I can't believe I'm wasting a perfectly good night doing this...

"Are you alright?" Gaara says looking at me curiously as I keep fidgeting around in the chair I'm sitting in.

"Yes I'm fine" I reply hunching over in my chair to lean on the table. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows, ugh thats turning into a regular thing now.

"Fine..." I say sitting back up, "I'm not, it's friday night and I'm stuck in"

"You did agree to do this night" Gaara explains as I sigh hitting my head against the table,"Uh...Kaya?" I look up, he looks pretty alarmed but I ignore it and stare out of the window where I see a group of girls laughing and talking as they head to a bar to enjoy _**their **_friday night. Why, oh why, did I decide to do friday nights since my weekly plan goes like this:

Mon: Morning class, Guard duty, Free evening

Tues: Morning class, Guard duty for the rest of the day

Wed: Free morning, Afternoon class, Guard duty for night

Thur: Morning and Afternoon class, free evening

Frid: Morning class, Guard duty for the rest of the day

Saturday: Free morning, Guard duty for rest of the day

Sunday: Free morning, Guard duty, free evening

Sounds like fun wooooooh!

"If you want to go out, then go out" Gaara finally says stacking some papers away. I look up shocked and shake my head, nice of him to offer but it's my job to guard him not to go off partying, "No thanks, Gaara-san"

"If you're sure" says Gaara nodding. I don't manage to reply but go hmmmm in a depressed way. A few minutes pass by and I look down again to see two familiar faces walking out the front door of the Kazekage Building.

"Thats Temari and Kankuro!" I gasp not believing that they could go out.

"Yes they probably are, they are allowed" Gaara sighs putting down all papers and looking at me.

"Well don't you wish you could go out!" I exclaim

"Hm, I guess..." He ponders

"No you don't guess you are!" I say standing up and crossing the room.

"What...?" He asks but I wave my hands and grin.

"I'll be back in five minutes, change into something casual and I'll be back" I smile

Gaara

Five minutes have past and Kaya has just returned. I did as she said and changed into something casual, which consisted of a maroon shirt, a black shirt and pants. Kaya grins at me giving me that 'trust me' smile which I have learnt to trust. I can't help but notice her outfit, black 3/4 lengths tight shorts, a cropped orange off the shoulder top with a fish net t-shirt underneath and I recognise her putting a kunai on her belt. She truly is a guard.

"Ready to go" Kaya laughs, I smirk at her excitement and let her take my hand and walk me out of the building, not knowing where we were going. I smile as she squeezes my hand, knowing that letting her out was the best choice since she had been working so hard over the last couple of weeks, putting up with the errands I asked her to do.

"Here we are!" She grins pointing to a busy looking bar and dragging me through the que to the front before I could say anything. I follow her avoiding all the angry glares we get as she stumbles up to the guard outside the front door.

"Heya Kaya" The guard says as we approach and he moves a couple of people to let us through, "What you doing here, thought you were working?"

"I am" Kaya laughs pointing towards me. The guard squints at me and suddenly gasps and bursts into laughter.

"Kaya what have you let yourself in for" He says grinning at me, "Good evening, Kazekage-Sama"

"Good evening" I address him back smiling slightly at his reaction.

"Well have a good night then" He says waving his hand through to us.

Kaya

Laughing, we take a seat at the bars counter, for a friday night the place is packed even more than other days. I order me and Gaara some drinks and turn to him smiling as he glances aound the rest of bar completely bewildered at the sight of all the people, drinking and laughing.

"So what to you think?" I yell for him to hear me

"It's noisy and stuffy" Gaara yells back smiling slightly but still anxious about all the people. Smiling to myself I put my arm around him and pull him closer to me to speak without yelling.

"You'll get use to it, any ways lighten up we've got the night off" I say into his ear before releasing him to drink the drinks I ordered for us. I picked up mine and say cheers before gulping it down, ugh alchol tastes baaad at first. Gaara on the other hands stares down into his drink as expecting it to burst into flames or be poisionous, I began to laugh as he glares into it.

"It's fine...just drink it" I say. Gaara nods and pressing the drink to his lips he drinks a drop before spluttering and putting down the drink in disgust. He pulls a face at me, obviously doesn't like it.

"Gaara, it's just alchol, you'll live"

"No it's poision, and aren't we underage to be drinking alchol" He asks clicking his tongue together trying to get rid of the taste. I sigh, this was meant to be a fun night not a baby sitting job.

"Well, if you're not man enough to drink it" I say slurping mine to show him I was cool with it, I know it was a cruel thing to say but once I said that he picked his own glass up and drank it in one go...

"See" Gaara slurrs slightly showing me that he is man enough.

"Thats the spirit" I grin ordering more, "Lets say we have a bit of a competiton?"

Gaara

My visions blurry and my heads spinning but I feel on top of the world. Who knew drink had such an affect especially one after another. At first it was harmless, the first was questioning my man-ness so I drank. Really I should have stopped but when Kaya offered me a competiton I knew I couldn't disagree after all this was a night out?

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara" I hear people chant my name as a gulp down a large amount of alchol. This was the competition to drink the most alchol in the shortest amount of time, the competiton seemed pointless but after a couple of goes I seemed to be getting to grips with the whole thing. I smirked slightly as I gulped the last of the containers alchol and moved onto the varies drinks in front of me. I was sure I would win...

Kaya

Gaara was a hit! There was the Kazekage of the bar, drinking and drinking and drinking as if his life counted on it, fighting to win the drinking competition against all the other guys. People all came to watch in a circle cheering Gaara on, they all remarked on how strange it was to meet him in such an unlikely place but everyone was pleased to see him though.

"Aww! Gaara looks cute" Remarked a couple of girls behind me, "Hey you is he yours?" I grin slightly and nod to their disappoinment, of course me and Gaara weren't but...it was better he didn't get caught up in all the girl stuff.

"The winners, Gaara!" Yells the competition holder, everyone burst in applause as Gaara starts grinning chucking away the last glass he had drunk from.

"Way to go, Gaara!" I say as he stumbles towards me, smirking. He leans against me slightly swinging his arm around me obviously pleased with himself.

"That was fun" Gaara says, even drunk he manages to stay a bit sane.

"You looked like you were having fun" I laugh as help him up onto a seat and I sit beside him.

"And it's all thanks to you" He says looking into my eyes. I never realised how emerald his eyes were, nor how handsome he really was. Sure he kept his defences up he's been hurt before but now he seems...happier. I blush slightly since he was so close and he blushes back before he smiles and looks away propping himself up on the bar.

_Phew...that was close. _I order us a last couple of drinks and look out to the groups of people in the bar, the girls who spoke to me earlier giggle towards Gaara's direction but he's not concentrating on that he seems to be frowning.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed watching his face drain from the minium colour on his pale face.

"Temari" He says his smile disappearing. I look towards the entrance, and with no lie there she was. Temari stormed in with a sheepish looking Kankuro following behind her, she...looked...mad!

"YOU TWO!" Temari yells hysteriacally, walking straight up towards us glaring, the whole bar goes quiet staring at us, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I glance at Gaara, scared, who returns me the same look.

"We went out Temari" Gaara says standing up, his voice was shaking slightly but he stood up to her.

"You went out, great, you went out" She says sarcastically,"Do you know I've been worried sick about you!"

Gaara stops there and glances down, "Temari were o.k"

"Yes, I KNOW, but we've-" Temari says before breaking off and sniffing,"Have you been drinking?"

* * *

_Uh oh cliff hanger! What will happen to poor Gaara and Kaya in the wrath of Temari?_

_I'ts nice to have tension _:)


	5. Acting Up

_Take it away Gaara!_

Gaara: *sigh* Ninja Reject doesn't own me or Naruto

_Me: Good boy but you forgot to say who I own_

Gaara: Ninja Reject owns herself

_Me: Nooooooooo I meant Kaya_

Gaara: oh.....Ninja Reject owns Kaya and herself

_Me: YUP but you didn't need to mention I own myself part_

Gaara: You're still talking?

_Me: I need to lengthen this chapter_

Gaara: Far enough

* * *

Kaya

Week 4 of being a guard for the Kazekage. Well like I left off, Temari yelled at us, me and Gaara, for drinking. We did cut the talk short when Gaara looked at her and went all 'I'm sorry Temari', he hated doing it but whatever to shut her up. So to conclude we've both been banned from drinking and late nights out, seems simple enough just as long she isn't breathing down my neck.

Today, what did I say about breathing down my neck? Well Temari is, and she won't leave. I'm simply filing work Gaara's done but she wont let me do it unless she's with me watching my ever move. It was worse than this she used to contridict everything I did but now she just watches and grunts.

Grunt, Grunt.

I look up to see her glaring at me as I put the files in alphabetical,"Something wrong, Temari-chan?" I ask innocently mis understanding her grunts for what she really wants.

"Just checking, you're doing it right" She snaps. I grit my teeth together and look up at the clock, 30 mins till freedom. I finish up the files leaving Miss Hog (Temari) to check through them as I walk into Gaara's office.

"Ugh" I stress.

"She giving you a hard time?" Gaara asks looking up at me sympathetically. I glare at him, what does he think? "Don't give me the cold shoulder"

"No, it's not your fault" I say sitting down in a chair beside him,"I wish she wouldn't act like"

Gaara nods understanding, "She's only doin-" He breaks off and I look at him suspiciously.

"Why's she doing it?" I ask leaning forward, Gaara turns away blushing. Blushing? Gaara doesn't blush!

"I've re checked the files, good since you made a mistake" Temari says walking in the room pursing her lips together as she see's me so close to Gaara,"Shouldn't you be going!"

I stand up and nod leaving the room, gladly. Ready to go and teach a class of kids who act better than Temari.

Gaara

I sat at my desk looking at the floor. Temari was stood above me, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Don't give Kaya such a hard time" I say not looking her in the eye

"I know...I shouldn't" She replies sitting in front of me. I stare at her, she doesn't mean wrong.

"Kaya's....." I stop, Kaya's what? Kaya is someone I care for, someone I trust, someone who I constantly think of? I shake my head unable to voice my emotions out loud for any to hear.

"I know you care for her" Temari says sighing,"I just want you to be happy not...to be hurt" I nod, I have nothing more to say, Temari knows me more than I know myself, she knows how I feel and how to relate to it. It's good to have her around even if she nags.

"Ever since Kaya showed up, you've been different" Temari hesitates,"and I don't know if somethings clicked in your head to be happy or it's her, but I know I don't want you getting hurt at the end of this"

"Here, here" Kankuro says grinning walking in the room, Temari shots him one of those 'not the right time' looks. Kankuro ignores her and continues, "Look little bro, I like this Kaya girl and you seem to like her too, maybe alot but like Tem says we don't want you hurt"

"She is hurting me" I say. Temari and Kankuro look at me both obviously shocked, "She doesn't say or do anything it's just that in a way she does" I sigh once again, voicing my emotions is hard.

"We know" Kankuro says nodding

"Well there's only one thing to do" Temari says suddenly grinning. Me adn Kankuro stare at her, what was it?

"We've got to test her!"

Kaya

It was simply, Temari and Kankuro would try and attack me to make me surrender but like wise I had to attack them and get them to surrender. I was stood waiting for my name to be called to enter the arena, I was nervous well wouldn't you be? Gaara was watching and that included that everyone else in Suna was too. I tried shaking off my nevres but they kept creeping up on me, I was scared that I would lose and get humiliated as a guard, a sensei and a person who didn't desrve to be ninja also I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Gaara...

"Lets introduce the first contestents.....Temari and Kankuro, the siblings of the Kazekage!" The spokesmen declared over the top of the cheering crowds. My heart began to ache, I started to sweat and I felt weak, I closed my eyes and waited.

"The last contestent fighting Temari and Kankuro's team is....Kaya Uchiha!"

I heard my name and stepped out opening my eyes to a bright scene of millions of people looking down on me, cheering. I smiled and crossed out to the middle where Kankuro and Temari were standing along with another guard.

"Welcome both teams" The guard said hushing the crowd, "Temari and Kankuro are you ready?" They nodded "Kaya are you ready?" I nodded

"Then it's over to the Kazekage" The guard finally says dissapearing.

We looked up to see Gaara well mostly red hair.

"I want the fight to be clean and simply" Gaara said his voice ringing in the big areana," Good luck to both teams, you may start at the canon"

Walking metres away from each other, I finally stopped and stared at them gulping, this was it one chance to show people that all those skills I have means something, to the family and sensei I lost that their gifts meant something...

* * *

_OMG KAYA'S GOING TO GET PWNED!!!!!_

Kaya: Huh?

Gaara: Wait, she cant get pwned!

Kaya: True otherwise I wont be able to guard Gaara!

_You guys ruin my fun_

Gaara: You ruin our lives

Kaya: Not exactly you're happier with me, Gaara!

**GAARA GOT PWNED**

_Don't ruin the story guys or I'll kill you both_


	6. Kicks and Tricks

_My turn to do disclaimer:_** _I DONT OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

**Kaya**

Fighting. A term used when you attack and your partner attacks you back, usually done through arguements. This was different, Temari and not so much Kankuro were testing me to see if I was worthy, so here I was paced out infront of them drawing my Katana ready to fight. Temari mirrors my move but with a fan and Kankuro unstraps his puppets. _I need a stratgedy.... _looking at them I knew instantly that neither of the siblings were good at Genjitsu so I already had an advantage, that is if I manage to get close enough to attack. Then again, _will they work together or seperatly? _

I pulled out my Katana, switching on my Bakuguan, and took a fighting stance waiting for the canon. If I could get close enough I could turn on my Sharingan to defeat one of them, my Bakuguan is handy though picking out weak Chakra points and their elements. Temari was wind like me so deflecting her moves with her fan would be easy and Kankuro, well I wasn't too sure his element was hardly used and weak to identify. It was best to play safe with them at first to see how far they go to attack me, and then blow them up afterwards to find their maxium chakra rate....simply I guess.

Wiping the end of the end of my Katana, I closed my eyes and counted till the canon...._10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2....1_

**BANG**

This was it, I stabbed the Katana in the ground and ran straight at them pulling out a Kunai.

* * *

**Gaara**

I was unsure at first to agree to the fight but Temari wanted to do it saying it was all to do with testing Kaya to see how well she could cope fighting, Tadashi agreed it would be best, they both seemed to have something against her. Sighing I sat forward in the chair I was sat in to have a better look at the areana.

"Anxious?" Daisuke asked sat beside me, smiling. How could he be so calm?

"Slightly..." I mumured in response, lying. My two siblings fighting against Kaya, a...friend.

"Sure you're not" Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Who do you want to win?"

Yes who did I want to win? Temari would hate herself if she lost, Kankuro would sulk all the time but if Kaya lost she would be disgraced....which would be worse. I avoided Daisuke eyes and stared down to where Kaya was standing, her blonde hair blowing out behind to the side as the wind caught it, I could tell even behind those confident looking blue eyes she was secretly scared.

"Even the best of Shinobi can be scared"

I looked behind myself to Tadashi was the one who spoke, scowling I turned away to face forward. Tadashi wasn't those guys you would like to mess with and ever sice I became Kazekage he hated me for it since he was also running to be Kazekage, not like it mattered but he was put as another adviser, he was always the first to voice his opinon.

Daisuke mirrored my look,"The best of Shinobi are scared, they have right to be"

"Oh, Daisuke, nice to see you again" Tadashi said being fake,"and you too Kazekage-Sama, isn't it interseting that your siblings are fighting your guards it looks like you've trained them well" I ignored this, he's just an infintile man whose jealous.

"How's life being an office man, Tadashi?" Daisuke smirked watching Tadashi's face drop,"Shame you're not Kazekage but don't worry our Gaara is doing a fine job"

"Well I bet he is" Tadashi grumbles before sulking of somewhere else

I shook my head and gave a relieved sigh before thanking Daisuke for helping me out, it was time to give the order for the canon.

**BANG**

I sat nearer the edge of the railings and watched Kaya stick her Katana in the ground and charge straight at Temari and Kankuro taking them by surprise and the whole crowd was surprised as well. What was she doing, a straight on attack? I just heard Daisuke chuckle, she must be planning something.

Kaya charged it at them and Kankuro set his puppet straight at her, Temari stood back waving her fan around for a attack. Kankuro's puppet reached Kaya and swung at her catching Kaya's side...she would have died if she suddenly poofed into air. A shadow clone? Nobody had even realised Kaya had created one, not even Kankuro or Temari who looked worriedly around not knowing where Kaya had vanished to.

Temari suddenly gasped as Kaya appereared behind her striking her on the arm, drawing blood before Kaya suddenly charged at Kankuro, Temari had just called out a warning but Kankuro had little time to react as Kaya suddenly hits him in the Chakra point causing him to buckle that easily. Kaya was really, fast obviously a Genjitsu strong person.

* * *

**Kaya**

I grinned as Kankuro hit the floor from the Chakra point hit, turning back his puppet was still working and threw punches at me, I managed to dodge most of them but his other puppet jumped behind me, distracting me enough time for the other puppet to seize me and throw me in the direction of an evil looking Temari. I fliped out of her way regaining my balance as she slashed the fan through the air.

I pulled my arms up and braced myself from the worst of the slashes which shredded through my skin causing big gashes. The cuts stinged and began to bleed but ignoring the pain as she realised that the wind wasn't causing major damage I turned and ran straight at the areana's wall dodging the puppets still attacking me. I ran up the wall using chakra to keep me up as the puppets attacked me again, I dodged their attacks and managed to send a couple of kicks and punches back but nothing too serious, I needed to get these puppets out the way. "360 wind tailed attack" I said spinning around using the Bakuguan to catch the puppets within the spinning attack and throwing them far way to crash into the ground.

I stopped the attack and looked up to see Kankuro standing up and pulling his damaged puppets towards himself to fix them obviously, Temari was waving her fan around creating a wind hurricane. I cursed as the hurricane headed straight for me but not actually hitting me as a quickly rolled out the way as it crashed into the arena's wall but soon as it missed it was followed by another one which was bigger. Grimacing I had no other choice to wait for it to consume me.

The wind was thick and it slashed through my skin as it covered me, I didn't get sucked around it since I concetrated all my Chakra to hold me down, I sucked in all the hurricanes Chakra and held it in my hands trying to shape it into the weapon to destroy Temari's last Chakra. Aiming my jump up out the top of the hurricane I shot from the top, "RASENGAN!" I yelled directing my hit straight at Temari who didn't even have time to brace herself.

Colliding with the ground a bright blue light consumed us both, Temari fell unconscience and I grinned this was perfect.

* * *

**Gaara**

Great another thing to think about. Rasengan? I had definately heard this attack before, had it been used on me? I stared down at the blue light gradually dissapearing an noticed Kaya standing there, where was Temari? The light had consumed her but only Kaya was there.

"Kaya is a good fighter" Daisuke remarked while I just nod trying to figure out what Kaya had done with Temari. I look towards Kankuro giving up on his puppets and pulling out a Kunai as Kaya approaches him.

"I wouldn't do that chucky" Kaya says, her now transformed white eyes with the sharingan spinning staring at him, as she playfully smiles at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kankuro says kiciking the off guard Kaya into his puppets chamber ready to pull the leaver to kill her, "Give up?"

Kaya just laughed, shocking us all as another Kaya turned up, "You think thats it?" The Kaya in the chamber vanishes turning into a unconscience Temari. Every one gasps at the sudden change, so that was what Kaya was planning. If Kankuro moves to attack Kaya the leaver will fall killing Temari, there's no other choice but for Kankuro to give up.

"Give up, Chucky" Kaya says grinning,"You've lost"

Kankuro stares at her for a moment before looking up at me,"Sorry little bro, we've lost to your guard" I sigh secretly pleased that the fights over.

* * *

**Kaya**

I laugh at Kankuro's face, "That easy?" The crowd begin to cheer, appluading the fight.

"That easy" He replies

"We have a winner" I gleefully yell dancing around him. Kankuro rolls his eyes and looks towards Temari in the chamber.

"We ought to get Temari to hospital" Kankuro says as Gaara and Dasiuke approach both looking at Temari.

"I don't think so" I grin

"What have you done?" Daisuke asks suspiciously as I yell Temari's name

"You called?" Temari says appearing out of thin air. Every one stares at her shocked, while she raises an eyebrow smirking.

"Wait, you were in the chamber" Kankuro yelps stunned.

"Nope thats Kaya's shadow clone" Temari grins as Kankuro stresses,"Kaya beat me so I gave up and she decieded to trick you"

"Huh???" Kankuro tilts his head to the side

Gaara sighs,"Kankuro, Kaya tricked you by making you think that Temari was the one in the chamber that you were about to kill but in actual fact it was juat Kaya's shadow clone tricking you..."

"I GOT TRICKED" We all begin to laugh at Kankuro's sudden realisation about the whole thing.

* * *

**Gaara**

I sigh at my siblings stupidity. It was a simply thing to get but in Kankuro's wooden head it gets muddled up, maybe he needs to be kept away from puppets for a while...

"Does this mean I still get to be your guard?" Kaya asks me her blue eyes returning to normal.

"I guess this means you does" I reply smiling. She smiles back her face lighting up.

"Are we cool Temari?"

"Yeah we are" Temari replies looking at her then before whispering to me,"You guys are so obvious..." I look down slightly, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Chucky....are you ok?" Kaya asks looking at a weeping Kankuro.

"I....can't believe....I.....lost....to a girl" Kankuro pretends to sob on a less impressed Temari.

"Oh, give up blubber"

I smile to myself, shaking my head in disbelief, maybe everything will go back to normal...

* * *

_He He He bet you weren't expecting that....well neither was I but I'm no good describing fights.... :)_

_Till next time my friends, read and review......._


	7. Cake Trip

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...he he :)_

* * *

**Gaara**

Two things I cant do...be embarrased and do formal things such as parties, meetings or dinner. The formal things colide with being embarrased, I don't seem to agree with acting all polite and dishing out pointless compliments to boring conversations also the horrible suits...

"Ow" I mumble as the tailor pokes the pin into my skin. The sand doesn't come to the rescue at this point, I think it gave up at the first million 'ow's.

"Gaara! Honestly! If you say ow one more time, I'll hit you!" Kaya yells at me looking angry. We have been at the tailors fitting me a suit for the last hour and by the way Kaya glares at me I know she might really crack.

"Sorry, Kazekage, but I'm almost finished" The tailor says adjusting the suit a little bit more. I sigh relieved, all this preening was getting on my nevres and I bet the tailor is dying to get rid of me.

"How about this one?" Kaya asks pointing to a bright green tie, grinning slightly, pay back.

"Hm" I reply ignoring her way of evil revenge

"Come on Gaara cheer up, this is clothes fitting not torture" Kaya says putting her hand on her hip and giving me the Uchiha look, I wince slightly giving in.

"How about a plain tie, black or red prehaps?" I ask as she grins before hunting for the tie choice. The tailor brushes the shoulders down and smiles standing back looking to see the fitting, "I think we're done, Kazekage"

"That looks really good" I hear Kaya say walking back into the room holding a plain black tie,"You've done a good job on the fit especially since he's been acting like a two year old" The tailor thanks Kaya before bowing and leaving the room.

"Ugh, right this is me, what about you?" I ask Kaya as she puts the tie around my neck and does it up.

"What about me?" Kaya replies confused

"Your outfit..."

"Huh, oh well I cant tell you!" She grins finishing the tie and standing back. I sigh and shake my head looking down at the black suit with a white shirt underneth it finished with cuffs and a black tie. I really don't like it. "Gaara you like nice in it...very manly" Kaya grins

"Lets get this night over and done with" I say bracing myself for the worst night ever.

The rest of the day slipped by and I found myself soon getting ready for the formal party, I rather have a fight to the death then do this. I walked up through the building escorted by Temari and Kankuro who were making sure I didn't run away. We stopped in front of some big doors with two guards stood outside who greeted us as we approached. _I wonder where Kaya is?_ She said she would meet me at the party...

"Gaara, now promise me you'll be on your best behaviour" Temari teased me straightening up the front of my suit.

"Yeah and if anyone gets on your nerves, punch them!" Kankuro laughed as Temari glared at him.

"I'll be ok" I mumble staring at the ground and then back at them. Temari smiles soppily at me before giving me a hug, Kankuro just gives her a weird look. I give her a small hug back before she releases me,"You're growing up" She says sniffing back _tears._ I stare at her as if she's going mad.

"Uh am I intruding" I hear someone say, turning to the side I see Kaya...well I see Kaya and I'm taken back. She's swapped the fishnet for a elegant simple black dress with matching black gloves, a silver neckless and earrings, her hairs been tied up by a silver clip. I smile at how...perfect...she looks.

Kankuro lets out a whistle and Kaya throws him a lighthearted glare before turning to me,"Ready to go?"

I nod letting her take my hand and pull me through the doors to the awaiting crowd as Temari and Kankuro followed.

**

* * *

**

Kaya

Gaara looked shocked as we walked in the room, I have to admit it that the room was pretty daunting especially since the room was filled with old codgers talking as they were all sat around a big table, on the table was placed many delicious looking things. Turning to Gaara I squeased his hand pulling him along to the table where our two seats were along with Temari's and Kankuro's.

"Good evening, Kazekage" The table of people greeted as Gaara took his seat beside me.

"Good evening" Gaara replied as formaly as he could. I smiled, Gaara was doing his best not to throttle any of them, good for him.

Daisuke, seated the other side of Gaara, cleared his throat and winked at me and Gaara, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the evening where we celebrate the second year of Gaara's reign of being Kazekage, now a quick speech before everyone dies of hunger" Everyone laughs smiling "I'd like to say that even though we had to deal with the fact that Gaara is a Jinjuriki, may not have the best temperment for a young teenager and also he may not seem the Kazekage type but we all know how much Gaara cares about Suna, despite his past, he really puts his heart and soul into signing that montain high of papers in this office before spending the whole night still awake listening to emergency this and that. What I'm just trying to say, is that Gaara even though you're a stubborn, ignorant little abnoxious run but you're a good Kazekage and no one can question it"

Everyone begins to laugh and appluad the speech as Gaara stood up and shakes hands with Daisuke. "Thanks" Gaara mutters to Daisuke who says he deserves it, they sit back down and someone calls out that Gaara should give a speech, everyone agrees smiling and encoraging the young Kazekage.

"Go on" I mutter into his ear. He nods and stands up to a little cheer.

"I'll make it short" Gaara begins,"You'll probably bored and starving from listening to Daisuke but it has to be said from me....everyone....enjoy the food" Everyone begins to laugh getting the joke, I shake my head laughing and a couple of people ask him to continue.

"Ok, well I can't actually believe two years ago, that I would have thought that there was no chance of me becoming Kazekage" People nod understanding him," I'd never ever thought I'd be accepted especially being me but after meeting Naruto Uzumaki another Jinjuriki, I realised my dream just like his to become a kage. I can say so far so good despite the Akatsuki, that being Kazekage has so far been the best thing for me, and I thank all the people sat around this table for making my dream come true. A special thanks to Daisuke, the first person to never think of me as a monster, to my siblings Temari and Kankuro who never gave up on me, my advisors, the helpers, the guards and Kaya, whose done a good job on keeping me sane so far. Thank you."

Everyone broke out into appluase and they all stood up, the men closest shook Gaara's hand, I just kept smiling, he had mentioned me in his speech...not like it was a overly major thing but I hardly knew Gaara when he was younger but to mention me anyway was really nice. After everyone took their seats the feast began, people smiling and having general conversation.

**

* * *

**

Gaara

I sighed leaning back in my chair, mentally noting that public speaking was another thing on my things I can't do list. Looking around the table everyone was having a good time and most looked happy as they talked, ate and drank.

"Nice speech" Kaya whispers to me before continuing a conversation with one of my advisors. I smile, I had to mention her in my speech some where since she has been a positive person in my life whose made my last couple of months fun despite the downs.

**"Well, well Kazekage, who'd thought you be a public person" **

My nevres froze numbing me, my vision starts to blur, that voice it can't be...the Shukaku

**"Ha, miss me?"**

"No get lost" I mutter under my breath, of all the days he could have chose.

**"Gaara, my boy, you know I like surprises!"**

I shook my head, shaking slightly, _Not now, not infront of Kaya._

**"Oh yes Gaara, Kaya will be your first kill, her blood will satisfy my thirst and **_**yours**_**"**

"Gaara, are you alright?" It's Daisuke, he's got grip of my shoulder. I just shake my head, he knows the Shukaku just spoke to me, "It's alright Gaara, I'm here"

"It's gone, anyway" I reply as my vision returns and I begin to shake less. I look up from Daisuke and notice everyone is staring at me, I just close my eyes and lean against the table, feeling useless.

"Was that what I think?" I hear Kankuro say

"Yes it was" Daisuke replies

"Well, well a Kazekage who can't control the beast it is" At first I think it's the Shukaku trying to anger me but I opened my eyes to see the spiteful face of Tadashi sneering at me.

"Gaara's no beast!" Temari yelled at him in response, standing up looking mad.

"Temari let him say what he likes" I reasure her as she sits down

Tadashi laughed cruelly and everyone else looks nervously,"Why do you protect him? He almost killed you once you were younger, no wonder his father wanted him dead!"

I gritted my teeth together and gripped my hands together reluctantly, I controled my anger even though I really wanted to hit him hard.

"You don't deserve to be Kazekage, you monster..." Tadashi stood up as he spoke and glared at me across the table, I didn't bother responding or manage to stand up before I saw something fly in the air straight past me and hit him straight in the face.

**

* * *

**

Kaya

Listening him talk about Gaara like that made me angery, nobody seemed to care. I growled angrily as Tadashi used the word Gaara hated most once used against him, monster...the word made my blood boil. I didn't know what I was thinking but I just wanted him to shut up and it was either beating him up to death or grabbing the nearest thing to me and lobbing it at his face.

Fortunately for him I grabbed the desert palate infront of me, with a cake on it, and I threw it straight at him. I knew as it flew slow motion in the air it was the wrong thing to do, but then as the cake splatted against his smug face and the cream and crumbs flew every where, it was a priceless thing to see Tadashi's shocked face afterwards.

"Who!.....Who threw that!" Tadashi yelled looking like a idoit with a cake smudged face, he then turned at me and started screaming angrily as everyone looked at me awe struck, "You little-" but fortunately he was cut off from another cake in his face. One alot closer and from a happy looking Temari who rubbed it in making sure he felt the full humiliation of it, "Ha! Thats what you get for insulting my baby brother" Temari laughed grinning and high fiving me.

Tadashi screamed again wiping the cream from his face, he picked up a cake and aimed it at me but it missed and hit Kankuro in the face, Kankuro yelped and picked up a cake near himself and aimed it Daisuke who was laughing setting the rest of us off.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!" Tadashi screamed waving his arms around as more people joined in with the cake fight.

"Oh shut up..." I yell back throwing another cake which missed, going splat in the guy next to him's face, "Oops...."

Everyone began to laugh wiping the cream from the faces but it hadn't ended there...

"Oi, Kaya you know that fight we had?" Kankuro asked slamming a cake in my face, "I WIN!!!!!"

"KANKURO...." I scream laughing and wiping ccreams from my newly plastered hair and wiping them on him

"Hey Kankuro...." Daisuke chuckled smudging a cake around on Kankuro''s head.

"Ewwwwwww strawberry!" Kankuro squirms

"CAKE FIGHT!" Temari screamed releasing lots of cakes in different directions....

**

* * *

**

Gaara

One moment a formal party, next a play group for two year olds going wrong after the kids get their hands on the cakes...

The sand moved instantly to protect me as a cake went flying my way, I sigh, as much as it looks fun and people as old as Daisuke, who is currently squealing like a little excitetebly puppy, and as respectable as most of my advisors can join in. I would rather past on the idea of getting sticky and crummy, it didn't really agree with me.

While Kaya on the other hand is practically dancing around the table her hair whipping around her face as she laughed and dodged cakes, sometimes she would stop to chuck them back especially if Kankuro was around to be aimed at.

I laugh as I watch her jump up on the table in the room and wave her arms around to get everyones attention.

"Hey guys!" She says dodging a cake thrown her way before people start to look at her,"Well that was fun!" Everyone begins to laugh brushing cream and crumbs from their cake demolished outfits."We could at least save this cake!" Kaya says pointing to the big cake in the middle of the table, untouched. Everyone nods agreeing to leave the cake and pack in the fight, but then as Kaya takes a step forward to get off, the table begins to creak, and splinter on the side I was sat on. I look down at the table's two legs and sure enough they were being to crack the table would soon crack my and fall my way.

I begin to move away but as I do I hear not a scream but a little 'eek' along with wood cracking, I look up to see and stunned Kaya slide on the table, directly at me...

**

* * *

**

Kaya

The table was fine until it started to creak and then suddenly crack, the jolt of the table makes me suddenly slip on the table where most of cream was and fly in the direction of a equally stunned Gaara.

**

* * *

**

Gaara

I wince slightly expecting her to crash into me but she just knocks into me causing us both to fall back, luckily the sand kicks into place and stops me crashing into the floor hard with Kaya on top of me. The sand lowers me down slowly and I realise that me and Kaya are directly facing each other, our faces almost touch and I can feel her warm breath on my skin, my hands are gently pressed against her waist. I stare up at her soft features, her eyes clear and blue, her round slightly moist lips parted. I breathe in, my heart hammering.

**

* * *

**

Kaya

My breath is knocked out of me as we hit the ground, I expected it to be hard but it was gently. I open my eyes to see how close we were, our faces almost touched, I breathe out and stare into Gaara's emerald green eyes and look at his strong features. His hands were placed on my waist and my hands were pressed up against his chest, I could feel his heart beat...Was he nervous that I was so close? I begin to blush and pull away sitting up, I stare at him as he props his self up with his elbows trying to sit up.

"Cough, cough"

I look up suddenly realising everyone else in the room was staring down at us, smiling at us. Were they expecting something? Was I expecting something? I look down and suddenly realise that the way I was knelt down over Gaara innaproprately so I quickly stood up moving away, blushing.

"Sorry, Gaara...the table...."I mummured looking at him embarrased. He just shook his head and smiled at me, that lovely smile...my heart started to ache and and smiled back since he looked embarrased too.

**

* * *

**

Gaara

I didn't know what I was thinking...she was just knelt over the top of me staring at me with those eyes...I looked at her blushing and felt my cheeks burn, was I blushing too?

"Well that was some excitement, Ladies and Gentlemen" Kankuro said directing them to the door," I hope you've had a good night" People started to leave talking of the night they had, leaving me and Kaya still facing each other, she didn't know what to say, nor did I.

"Kaya, I'll walk with you home" Temari says linking Kaya's arm within her own, smiling. Kaya turned away from me and began walking with Temari to the door, "I'll see you two later" Temari says waving.

"I'll...see you tommorrow, Gaara, Kankuro" Kaya says still in some daze turning to look at me over her shoulder while being led out by Temari.

The door closes and I sigh. I start to hear Kankuro chuckle, I look up to his amused face.

He raises his eyebrows,"Well little brother, I think she likes you and you like her..."

* * *

_ohhhh....things are getting interesting! And the cake fight well just imagine it, a group of old people who are sensible suddenly going crazy and throwing cake? Crazy isn't it!_

_He he...... :)_


	8. Secrets Within

_Disclaimmmmmi I do not own Na-ru-to_

**

* * *

**

_"Hello Kaya" The man said to me as he approached, his long black cloak dragging on the floor behind him._

_"What do you want?" I replied moving away from his reach before realising that there was no where to go since the other people in cloaks were surronding me. I was trying to be brave for a young girl but even my voice broke, showing fear._

_"Well is that the way you ought to speak to someone who saved you?" He chuckled evily._

_"You didn't save me, Itachi-chan wouldn't of hurt me" I replied glaring at him holding back the tears from the memories of my dead relatives._

_"You think...he would of like he killed your mummy and daddy"_

_I remained silent, letting the tears from my blue eyes trickle down my cheeks and hit the dusty cavern's floor. The man was right Itachi would have killed me like he had done with the whole family, he was probably leaving Konoha now waiting for someone to discover the bodies. If the man hadn't saved me, my throat would have been slit and my body beside Sasuke's....my heart began to ache, Sasuke was probably dead..._

_"Don't worry, Kaya, he's alive" The man grinned at my stunned face, "I know, but I need you since you're special"_

_"I am" I whispered _

_"Yes and to see your sibling you must do what I say"_

_I nodded letting him lead me to a funny looking circular room, he put me on podium where the people in cloaks stood around me chanting weird words. I suddenly felt like a weight had left my body, tingling my every nevre and cell into life. _

_"The prophesy has been set...Kaya Uchiha's first born will be a warrior, the Hidden Core Village's saviour, this child will bring our kingdom up and live a new life ruling all Kage regeins, this child, Kaya Uchiha a Jinjuriki's relation, the holder of the Sharingan, she will be our Phrophesy...."_

"Kaya..." I opened my eyes to hear my name being called, I realised that I was slumped against Gaara's desk, I must have been sleeping.

"Oh....Gaara, sorry" I mumbled rubbing my eyes and stretching groggy from napping, I blinked a couple of times regaining my blurry vision.

"It's alright...." He replied looking concerned,"I just thought....you might want to get up to head to your class" I suddenly gasped realising the time and jumped up, saying good bye before legging it out the room to a class full of tweleve year olds who just giggled telling me off for being late.

* * *

**Gaara**

I didn't mind her sleeping since she was doing an extra morning shift after doing a whole night one, she had no sleep, but she was in an uncomfortable place to be sleeping and she must have been dreaming since she was mumbling and twitching like she was in pain. Leaning back, I heard someone knock on the door, just when I was about to get peace and quiet, "Come in..."

Kankuro and Temari walked in the room, arguing about something petty, I just sat there until Kankuro thought i was a good idea to stick his fingers in his ears and go la la la until Temari hit him.

"Ow, that hurt" Kankuro yelped jumping away from her.

"You deserve it, stupid!"

"Witch!"

"Block head!"

"Fatty..." Kankuro yelled at her, big mistake, "Ow"

"Don't call me fat" Temari screamed, "I'm not fat, ask Gaara" Kankuro stared at me rubbing his sore head.

"Sh'e not fat..." I say simply,"What do you two want?"

"Can't we see you without having a reason" Kankuro replies rolling his eyes

"There's a reason always for you seeing me..."

"Yeh, yeh, yeh" Temari says, "So what happened with Kaya?"

I look up at them both grinning stupidly,"What do you mean?"

"You know..."

"Nothing happened, she fell asleep on the desk, I woke her up, she went to her class" I replied picking up some documents.

"Huh? Really, was that it..." Temari sounded dissapointed, I nod ignoring her stupid match making ideas, "You seemed to like each other, you guys are close..."

I hesitated for a moment, "Thats the problem" Temari and Kankuro stared at me, "The Shukaku seems to like her too..." My voice drifted off at the end, knowing that Kaya would hate the beast inside me.

"Is that what he told you at the party?" Temari asked as I nodded, "Well she doesn't seem to mind you're a Jinjuriki" I look up at this, _she doesn't mind_...I think she would.

"Yeh that's true..." Kankuro exclaims suddenly,"Kaya told me she's apparently related to a Jinjurinki!"

"Is she?" I ask, shes never mentioned that before.

"Yup, something to do with her biologically family"

I turned away from them, my eyes drifted to the school not so far away, out the window. I began to yawn feeling sleepy before widening my eyes and staring back at my siblings who shared my equally alarmed look, I can't be tired, it's too dangerous. I sighed, would Kaya truly accept the person I am...

* * *

**Kaya**

School had been normal...like it usually was and I was making my way back to Gaara's office to start my night shift. Lucky I had been able to get a bit of rest after teaching since I was tired, I didn't get much sleep though after having that dream/flash back of my past. I sighed, one thing I'll never be able to do in my whole life, fall in love and have a child with that person, I will always have the fear that my non existent child will be a killer. I could never do that to someone I loved, they wouldn't stay by it, they would hate.

Gritting my teeth together, I scrunched my hands up, my whole life ruined by some prophesy...

I carried on walking through the halls till I finally reached the doors of the office, the guards greeted me and waved me in, once questioning me who I was, for safety reasons, who was going to dress like me to kill the Kazekage? Laughing to myself at the thought of a old guy doing such a thing, I entered the room.

Closing the door behind me, I senesed something was wrong, I pulled out my Kunai and turned around. How strange....? I looked around the room noticing that there was no one there except a sleeping Gaara...wait, a sleeping one? I moved closer, _was he dead... _no he can't be since he was breathing. I smiled, who was sleeping now? I grinned and moved nearer, funny this was the first time I had ever recalled him sleeping at night, he just never did, which realising now was odd. Gaara never told me why....

I stared down at his pale face, not peaceful like slumber was meant to be but he looked fustrated by something, almost he looked like in pain. Moving closer I reached his desk where he was slumbed over, almost like he had been drugged...._was he drugged?_

Scanning the table I saw no sign of drug relation but there was none, no blood, no funny smell, no weird unidentified alien object, he must be just sleeping from exhaustion. I should really wake him...

Walking to his side of the desk I went to touch him, "Hey Gaara...wakey, wakey" As my hand touched his clothed back, I heard a deep growl. My hand froze, as I heard it agian, it was low and threatening. Was it coming from Gaara....? My heart began to pound and I stepped away from him as the growl came again.

**"Little girl, are you afraid?**" My eyes widened at the voice as I saw Gaara begin to lift his head from the table, his eyes a deep red, full of hate. I began to move back further as he stood, a menacing grin on his face. Was this the demon taking over Gaara?

"Gaara...if you can hear me...stop the demon right now" I yelled as the demon controled Gaara moved closer to me, it's sand following.

**"Silly Kaya, Gaara isn't here right now, leave a message though and when I've finished killing you, I can tell him it and he can weep and hate himself for killing you"**

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I screamed at the demon approaching me as I hit the wall behind me. I couldn't kill it since it was Gaara...I could only hope, "Gaara, you can stop it...." For a moment I thought Gaara heard me as his eyes flashed green and his face fell

"Kaya...**NO,NO,NO, YOU CAN'T STOP ME"** The demon began to scream, and the door opened showing guards looking worried. The sand flared up and shut them out, no way in....no way out.

"Gaara if you can hear me stop the demon...." I yelled pleading Gaara as the demon got nearer. The demon growled and grabbed my throat, cutting off my breathing.

Squirming, I wasn' t going to end it like this, I swung my leg up and kicked him in the face making him loosen the grip on my throat. The demon fell back and lunged at me again, knocking me to ground with a gash in my arm, the demon grinned happy to smell the blood.

**"Smell that?" **

"Get lost, you freak, give back Gaara!" I screamed grabbing my kunai and stabbing it in his arms, and rolling out the way as a wave of sand came crashing my way. I cursed loudly landing in an akward postion, my wrist gave a horrible crack, which worried me as a shot of pain hit it. I couldn't give up now though...

Scrambling to my feet, the demon lunged at me again but missed..."Rasenegan!" I yelled shoving my hands on the side of the demons body and watching as the demon screamed in pain from burning..._Forgive me Gaara if I live..._

**"You little girl, DIE!" **The demon wailed pulling away and summoning the sand to grasp itself around my body. I tried fighting it off but the sand locked itself on more firmly covering my arms and legs making sure I couldn't move.

"Gaara...STOP IT!" I begged lifting my head up to avoid the sand from crawling down my throat to kill me, I stared at the demon controlled Gaara, my eyes filling with tears as I closed my eyes hoping death wasn't painful...

**"Say good bye li-"** The demon cut off, gagging and cluthching his head in pain,** "NO,YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT, STOP IT!"** The demon fell to his knees screaming in agony...Gaara must be fighting it. The sand began to loosen and dropped to the floor along with me, too weak to stand.

"Gaara...?" I asked crawling to face his face, I pushed it up and stared into his eyes which kept changing colour, "Gaara, come on, come back"

"Kaya..." The eyes flashed green and stared at me before he began groaning again, gripping on his hair.

I stared at him, just one more push and he'll come back...but how? The tears in my eyes hit the ground, could I do something efore the demon comes back to get revenge. I sighed, there was one thing I could only think of.....I leant closer to Gaara, listening to his uneven gasps.

I closed my eyes and placed his face gentley in my hands...and kissed him.

I didn't know what else to do...but something told me to do this. I opened my eyes stil locked with his lips, his eyes fluttered a finally red before turning into it's proper colour green. My work was done...

I smiled pulling away and watched him stare at me wide eyed before falling back on the ground unconscience. That was his yearly shock...my smile began to falter along with my vision as the office door burst open, there was alot of yelling before I finaly fell back closing my eyes...

* * *

_Cliff hanger.....dun dun dun well not really, more of...Gaara is gonna be upset when he finds out or he might be mad and go physco killing everyone....._

_oooooohhhhhhhhh many choices_

_YAYS!_

Kaya


	9. Kiss Kiss

* * *

**Gaara**

I began to open my eyes, my vision was blurred and I found it hard to move in all the pain I was in. Blinking a few time I sensed more people were in the room, I wasn't that alarmed though...

"He's waking up! Gaara, Gaara...it's us"

My vision adjusted to the lights and I realised that 'us' were Temari, Kankuro and Daisuke all staring down at me, looking relieved.

"Where...am I?" I asked wincing as I sat up looking around the bright white room.

"Hospital...are you alright?" Temari asked sitting at the end of the bed looking worried.

"No, I don't remember what happened" I replied slightly dazed and in pain, hmy side really hurt, "How did I get here?"

As soon as I asked I realised that something was wrong, no-body could look me in the eye a tell me how. Then I finally got it from their hesitiant faces...it was the Shukaku...it must have taken over me. I gritted my teeth together and balled my fists up, I hated myself for letting that monster take over me...but how did I turn back?

"Gaara, dont worry about it" Temari said grabbing my hand and smiling.

I shook my head, "How did I turn back?"

"Well Kaya was with you so...." Kankuro stopped trailing off, I looked up at him. He wasn't meant to say that, I could tell, but Kaya what had happened to her?

"Kaya...where is she?" I asked sitting up more, wincing again.

"She's resting Gaara" Daisuke replied, I stared up at him, worried, " Kaya..."

"Daisuke-" Temari warned him

"No Gaara needs to know what happened" Daisuke said, I nodded for him to continue, "Well you fell asleep at your desk and Kaya walked in and saw you sleeping, she tried to wake you and the demon attacked her. She fought it off quite well, your burn there is from her rasengan... luckily she talked you to fight the demon and you did,you managed to come back before anything citical happened"

I nodded soaking this all up, nothing critical... I felt like I had betrayed Kaya.

"Don't be hard on yourself mate...she's alive" Kankuro said walking over to me and sitting the other side of the bed, "She'll probably be here soon to see you"

"Yeh, and anyway look at what she did to you!" Temari exclaimed pointing at the bandage around my middle which could be seen through the hospital gown.

I nodded but it really didn't matter...

* * *

**Kaya**

"No, I'm seeing Gaara" I yelled at the doctor who wasn't letting me see Gaara, though I was fine.

"Miss Uchiha-"

"No, no, no where's Gaara?" I asked walking past him and picking up a patient form, of all the patients in the hospital, I scanned all the names and found Gaaras, room 5A, just down the hall.

"Miss Uchiha, you're in no fit condition-" The doctor pleaded me, he was new and unwanting to mess up his job.

"It's Kaya and I'm off to see the Kazekage-" I replied walking down the hall, 5 G, 5 F, 5 E....

"You can't though until you're rested..."

I sighed stopping outside 5 A and turned to face the annoying doctor, "If you don't let me, you'll regret that you ever brought me back from the dead"

The doctor stopped at my threatening tone and whimpered, I smiled at him and patted him on the head with my good hand. Grinning I pushed open.

"Kaya!" Daisuke exclaimed, "My, my girl, that was a fast recovery"

I smiled at his response, "Hey guys!" I looked at Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all on the bed, Kankuro and Temari either side of Gaara.

"Kaya, we weren't expecting you so soon" Temari said jumping off the bed and walking across to me.

"Well you know, you can't keep me away" I laughed

"How are you?"

I looked at Gaara as he spoke, his voice full of concern though he wasn't looking too good himself.

"I'm fine despite the bandages , but how are you?" I said sitting at the end of his bed.

"I've been better..."

"Yeh I'm sorry about the rasengan..." I said feeling guilty

"No" He shook his head, "I'm the one sorry I should have-

"Gaara it's fine... I dont mind since it's not your fault"

He looked down at the floor, I knew he meant well, the poor guy. I just stared at him, the silence was akward, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that he wasn't a monster, he was just unlucky.

"I have a question, Kaya" Daisuke said, I looked up at him and nodded, "How did you get Gaara to come back?"

"Yeh, how did you? Last time we had to beat him senseless till he came back but you just got him back!" Kankuro exclaimed

They wanted to know....My heart started to pound, how could I tell them that I kissed him and hoped for the best. I stared at the ground pretending to think.

"I did talk to him and ask for him to come back" I said simply, begging myself not to be blushing.

"Yes but we tried that, what did you actually do?" Temari asked, she really wanted to know.

I winced at all their gazes, best tell them,"I....I kissed Gaara...." I said trying to sound natural but the hesitation in my voice gave the game away.

My words hung in the air, until a splutter of laughing from Kankuro, "Y-you,...KISSED...him"

"Yes...." I mummured at another fit of laughter that he fell off the bed.

"KANKURO! It's _not _that funny" Temari said grinning at me, "well after all it worked"

I smiled at her, pretending to be cool with the whole thing but when I glanced at Gaara who was fiddling with the bed covers, I known I had completely ruined both of our lives.

"Interesting...." Daisuke mused, we all stared at him_, interesting_?, "the fact you can bring someone back with a sign of emotion or gesture is a complete new theory to stop the demons"

"You haven't tried that before?" I asked shocked slightly

"Well, their isn't many people emotionally attached to Jinjurikis and you Kaya doing that was brave..."

"Why, would've Gaara knawed off Kaya's face" Kankuro giggled before being thumped by an embarrased looking Gaara.

"No Kankuro....demons don't like emotions, the Shukaku could have killed her at one touch, for sealing him back in" Daisuke replied

"Kaya could of died KISSING Gaara?" Temari yelled

"Kiss of death, dun dun dun....." Kankuro laughed and he got a well deserved thump from me

"Yes, Kaya could have but in this scenerio, the emotion was too strong and sealed the demon" Daisuke said

I shook my head, "Well I'm alive...."

"QUESTION" Kankuro yelled grinning, "Are you guys dating now?" He pointed at me and Gaara.

I looked at Gaara who returned my stare.

"I think we ought to leave you guys alone" Temari said pulling Kankuro and Daisuke out the room, leaving only the door to slam behind them.

I moved closer to Gaara and sat down beside him, legs up on the bed, "So.....you don't mind me kissing you?"

Gaara moved himself up slightly to be on my level, "No....I don't mind, you saved my life"

I grinned, "Oh, give it up!"

Gaara laughed, "Whats the problem with you?"

"Broken arm, gashes, bruises and cuts, not much you?" I giggled

"A big cut on my arm and a burnt side" He replied smiling

"Oh, so I win..."

"I said I got burned....."

"I said I broke my arm...."

Gaara frowned, "Fine you win"

"Yes!" I yelled happy. It seemed pretty pointless but it was something to do

"So what about the emotions...."

I stared at him, he was bringing that up. I looked into his tired eyes and felt my heart ache

"Gaara" I took a breath, "I like you"

He nodded, "I like you too, and I have something to return to you"

I stared at him confused as he leant closer to me. My heart started to thump....

**Gaara**

I leant closer to her, smelling in her sweet smell, my eyes scanned over her beautiful face, my heart started to thump..._so close, the first time, so close to someone..._ I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers...

First time I kissed her...I touched her face as we touched, rubbing her smooth skin with thumb, I smiled still kissing her, she smiled back too,"Does that make us even?" I asked her pausing and looking into her blue eyes...

"Oooh, Gaara!" My head sharply turned to the door where a grinning Kankuro and Temari stood, looking at us. I turned back to Kaya and realised my hand was still on her face, I took it away as she slipped off the bed, blushing.

"Well I best go..." Kaya grinned looking between me and them, she smiled again and stopped in the doorway, "Gaara....?"

"Yes...?" I asked blushing slightly, at the gaze of Temari and Kankuro.

"That kiss...well...I'm sorry to say the score stands as 1 to you and 2 to me, I've kissed you twice and you've only kissed me once, sorry...." She grinned and left the room leaving a bemused Kankuro and Temari.

"It must be love, love, lurv!" Kankuro sang, I just sighed and pretended not to be interested by looking down at my bandages.

"So.....Gaara, does that mean...you guys....?"Temari grinned walking up to me.

I cleared my throat and they moved closer, "I need some rest, so if you don't mind...."

* * *

_Well Gaara had to kiss Kaya sometime, thats a story to tell to the grand kids, or have I said too much???? 0_o_


	10. Sticky Situation

_Hey there guys! Thanks to Its4TheBest for reviewing! but why arent you?_

_I know you do read this since I checked my hits on the story_

_314 people have read the story, that almost gave me a heart attack wooooh_

_also thanks to those who add me to favourite author/story, that is why chapter 10 is out....enjoy my friends!_

* * *

**Kaya**

"And start..."

There was a loud bang and the training had started. I've been out of hospital for a week and now suddenly they decided it was time to test me, to see if I was o.k. for still guarding, I mean I've only been scratched slightly and they've had such a big up roar about it. They know I'm fine but it's Tadashi who is making most of the fuss such as saying I'm not a good enough guard or sensei and Gaara isn't fit enough to be Kazekage.

Urgh I could kill that ugly little man, I kicked a clone coming my way and punched a couple of others. I sighed, this training was too easy, I mean a couple of clones flying at you and chucking Kunais isn't exactly a ninja war...

I stabbed my Katana in the ground and balanced on top of it, _lets finish this quick..._"Byakugan, 360 wind twist!" I yelled spinning around in a blue chakra whirlwind defeating most of the clones...

Killing the last one I stopped spinning and jumped down from the Katana and felt the result of the wind twist, _wooh too much spin..._ I put my hand to my head mentally noting never to do that move again, too much of a dizzy affect.

"Finish time of 1 minute and 48 seconds. Good job Kaya" I heard one of the guards, Haru, say as I walked up the stairs to the spectators box.

"Meh, could have done better" I replied sticking my sword away and picking up the paper with my results on it. Not a bad score...looks like I'll keep both of my jobs.

"Kaya?"

I turned my head to the voice, "Hey Gaara, what you doing here?" I asked seeing the red head walking up to me, being followed by two other guards.

"Well I need you to check something out with me" He replied taking the score paper from me and nodding respectfully at the score

"Right boss, I'm on it" I grinned taking it off of him and giving it back to Haru, "See you Haru, I've got important things to do!"

* * *

**Gaara**

"So what we doing" Kaya asked as we walked through the town to the entrance of Suna, she was holding my hand and smiling quite happily. I didn't mind since everyone in Suna had heard of the 'Gaara and Kaya' thing, I guess Temari and Kankuro have bigger mouths then they should have.

"There's something like a big mud quick sand puddle outside the entrance and we going there to see if it's dangerous" I replied looking at her annoyed face and laughing, "It'll be quick"

"I guess so..." She shrugged as we walked over to the group of people staring down at the mud sand, Temari, Kankuro and Daisuke were amoungst the group as well.

"Kazekage-Sama, this is the thing we discovered last night" A guard said addressing me and gesturing at the dipped sand hole filled with a muddy coloured liquid.

"Nice..." Kaya remarked letting go of my hand and standing to the right of Temari as I stood amoungst the group of guards the other side of the mud sand, "Is it dangerous?"

"We aren't sure" Daisuke replied staring down at the muddy pit, "It seems to have just appeared, could be just to do with the rain last night causing the sand to give away."

"That sounds resonable" I stated nodding

"Can you control it, Gaara?" Temari asked before I raised my hand to see if it responded, but the muddy sand just bubbled and didn't react.

"Guess not..." I sighed, this was strange but not dangerous.

"Oooooh Gaara can make sand bubbles!" Kankuro laughed getting a well deserved hit on the head by Temari's fan.

"What can you do about it, Maybe fill it or something?" Temari asked standing beside me and I nodded, filling it would be the best option.

"Yeh that'll solve it _Temari_" Kankuro sneered, I sighed, _not another of their fights..._

"Well I don't see you offering any good advice" Temari replied turning and facing him, getting angry

"And it's better then your lousy advice" Kankuro yelled at her. Temari let out an agitated scream and swung her fan back wht arm in order to hit Kankuro but there was a sudden thump and a splash as Temari swung it back.

I turned to look who she hit and knocked in the mud pit, and I suddenly saw a flash of yellow hit the mud, that means it was...

"Kaya..." I said alarmed, my eyes widening as she went under the surface of the mud, I raced round the other side and stared down.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Temari stuttered panicking.

Kaya had still not come up...

* * *

**Kaya**

The mud engulfed me before I had a chance to breath, I went completely down under the surface waving my arms around to get my way back up, the problem was the mud was thick and gritty due to the sand in it too. It was too dark as well but pushing my way up I gasped as I hit the surface and the sun hit down on me.

"Kaya!" I heard Gaara yell as I fought to stay up and wipe the mud from my face to see. He was knelt down with his hand extended out for me to grab.

I thrusted out my arm for him to grab, blinded by the thick mud but I felt his hand grab mine securely_, maybe I was going to be _ok, but I thought too soon as another wave of mud engulfed over the top of me, pulling me down...

* * *

**Gaara**

I thought I had hold of her but she slipped back under the mud, I didn't let go of her hand though which almost pulled me in with her but too female guards grabbed hold of my free arm and kept me up from falling in.

I could barely see her under the thick mud but I kept pulling on her hand till she came gasping up from the mud again, this was like quick sand but more muddier and harder to get out from.

"Kaya hold on" I yelled down to her watching her struggle to break free from the mud. She nodded and held on as I tried pulling her up, she was sliding out easier now but the girls who had hold of me started to squabble.

I held on to Kaya ignoring the fact that their grip was slipping and if they let go any more I would end up in the mud pit, they continued to squabble as I pulled harder on Kaya until their grip completely slipped...

* * *

**Kaya**

I had perfect grip on Gaara and I thought that I was going to be pulled out but then Gaara's grip slipped and I fell back under the mud hearing a muddy glump next to me, _did Gaara fall in too?_I pulled myself up from the mud just to see worried looking guards staring down and two sheepish looking girls, the ones who had hold of Gaara...

I gasped and let myself be dragged down in the mud, I had to find Gaara before it was too late, thrashing around a bit because I couldn't see my hand hit something so I grabbed whatever it was and pulled it up with me...

* * *

**Gaara**

I hit the mud and sunk under, the mud was really thick and I found it really hard to move, I couldn't breath and I couldn't see nothing lucky I wasn't wearing my gourd to pull me down.

I tried pulling myself out but I couldn't manage it, the mud had completely engulfed me. I thrashed around and then I felt something hit into me, I would have gasped but the mud was an issue, the thing that hit me grabbed me and I felt myself being lifted up...

* * *

**Kaya**

I gasp as I hit the surface and used both of my arms to hoist the thing I hit up, my hands slipped slightly and I kept my head up to adviod the mud from drowning me. I heard a sudden gasp as my arms hit the surface, it was Gaara!

I pulled him completely out and he gasped and wiped the mud from his face, looking shocked. I smiled wiping mud from my own face, using Gaara as a support as mud tried to engulf us again but it couldn't since we had each other.

"T-Thanks" He murmured gasping again, spitting out mud from his mouth. I nodded kicking my legs in the mud to propel myself back up.

"Hey kids, play-times in the mud over" Kankuro teased, using his puppet to pull us out, "Grab on"

* * *

**Gaara**

Exhausted from being in the mud, me and Kaya sat on the bank gasping for breathe. I was tired and I could tell Kaya was to since her eyes fluttered now and then, we were completely covered in mud.

"I'm so sorry Kazekage-Sama!" The girls apologised again and again. I just nodded, wiping mud from my clothes, _no way this was coming out_.

"OMG Kaya are you alright, you're not dead are you?!" Temari asked kneeling down and looking at Kaya, who only just gave a short laugh.

"No Temari, just Look at us!" Kaya laughed grinning, "People pay money to be covered in mud!" I grinned and laughed as well.

"You're not mad" Temari asked shocked

"No,no I'm happy" Kaya laughed again before standing up, "Lets get cleaned up"

* * *

**Kaya**

I walked out of the shower in my flat feeling refreshed and clean, it was nice to rid myself from that mud. I smiled at the thought and wrapped a soft towel around myself and walked out to the front room to tell Gaara he could go in.

Walking in the room I saw Gaara standing and looking at the pictures on the wall, he was just wearing a towel around his waist and he still had mud flaked on his pale skin and hair.

"What you looking at?" I asked standing next to him and he looked down and smiled pointing to the picture of me and Sasuke when we were younger. I smiled recalling the memory.

"It was a hot day that day and Sasuke dropped his ice cream on the floor, so I simply gave him mine, he thanked me but Itachi bought me another one anyway" I said and Gaara nodded

"You were close?" Gaara asked looking at the other pictures.

"Yes, we were before I went away, we were best friends" I replied, my throat chocked slightly and I felt tears in my eyes.

Gaara didn't say anything but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close for a hug, I let the tears fall from my face as I leant against him feeling his warmth.

"What about you?" I asked as we still embraced, Gaara stroking me.

"Never been close to anyone" He answered truthfully, "I didn't get on with people that well, most just called me a monster and hated me, there's always been that bridge"

"You're not a monster in my eyes" I replied holding him tighter, "I'll always be here for you"

I looked up at him and lent forward and kissed him, he cupped my face as we kissed, I felt complete trust in him. We had something special, I wasn't going to let him down, even if the prophesy stood in the way and stopped us being together, it can't I wont let it ever...

* * *

_Kaya and Gaara are growing closer and closer to one another, the prophesy is still looming and will Kaya get to meet her brother Sasuke soon?_

_Next chapter....To Konoha! Review please :)_


	11. Attack

_Thanks to everyone for taking the time and reading this, also for reviewing, I appreciate it!_

* * *

**Gaara**

"Are you ready?" I asked Kaya while we were standing outside the gates of Suna ready to set off on a journey to Konoha for a meeting between me and the hokage.

"Yup, lets go" She replied holding my hand and grinning excitedly. I nodded and started walking along with the rest of the guards, Konoha was some distance and on foot made it longer but it was worth it to strenghthen the bonds between us.

"Konoha is a distance" I stated to Kaya looking at her and smiling, I knew she was looking forward to going.

"I'm cool with the whole thing" She responded kicking the sand as she walked. Something was on her mind, I could tell ever since that day I was around her house and she cried.

"Is everything ok?" I asked getting worried, the excited smile slipped from her face and she nodded. I sighed two days walking and she didn't seem too happy, maybe it was about Sasuke?

Whatever it was, it mattered but I was determined to make her happy again before we reached Konoha...

* * *

**Kaya**

The day slipped past fast, we had made good progress and had got as far as the forest, I sighed when the guard leader said was time to stop and rest for the night since it was too dangerous to continue when it's dark.

I sat down beside Gaara under a tree from the forest, the night was cold and the only warmth was the fire which had been lit faintly just in case of enemys wanting to attack. I dropped my head on Gaara's shoulder and closed my eyes, I was warming slightly but I felt guilty, we hadn't spoken most of the day.

"Gaara..." I said breathing in his sweet smell and smiling looking up into his luminous face and those shining green eyes

"Hm" He replied

"I'm sorry about today, I haven't been much company" I said guilty but he just smiled and put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It's ok, I wont kill you now" Gaara whispered teasing me

"Try it..." I replied dreamily before drifting off into a safe sleep.

* * *

**Gaara **

We set off early in the morning hoping to get to Konoha later that night, the day was fresh and the sun was out but it was still cloudy, maybe it would rain? Temari and Kankuro were expecting us about then, they had gone ahead a couple of days earlier along with Daisuke because I had paper work to deal with. Kaya decided to come with me to keep me company, which she was...

"Apple" Kaya said

"Banana" I replied

"Fruit" She giggled

"Vegetable"

"Food"

"Yum" I laughed, as she hit me playfully.

"Thats cheating" She exclaimed ducking under a tree branch

"Since when?" I asked and she shook her head laughing.

"Kazekage, we'll be arriving in Konoha shortly" One of the guards informed me and I nodded.

"Am I like that?" Kaya whispered to me, "You know stuffy for being a guard"

"Yes..." I laughed again as she pulled a face at me.

We continued walking laughing and talking but then we suddenly stopped in a small clearing, sensing something was wrong I looked around and Kaya pulled out a Kunai sensing it too.

"Whats going on?" I asked the head guard who turned to me holding a dagger

"I'm sorry Kazekage" He replied and my eyes widened, "We have orders to kill you" Time seem to stop and the sun clouded over, _orders to kill...what was going on?_

Kaya cursed and turned backing me up, she was on my side but the way the other guards got their weapons out and created a semi circle around us, it seemed we were out numbered...

"How come?" I asked shocked, my voice shook slightly, I was worried since it was just me and Kaya against eight other elite ninjas and more ninjas appeared from the bushes, hired ninjas.

"We were hired by Tadashi to take you out" A new ninja spoke, Tadashi that jerk...

"Why? I know you guards, we've trained together and you turn so easily" Kaya yelled unable to keep the emotion out her voice. I looked aorund and saw some of their faces falter.

"Don't do this" I said addressing them.

"Sorry kid, it's Tadashi's orders we're only in it for the money" The ninja said smirking

"Is thats all you care for, what about your village?" Kaya yelled clutching her weapon more angrily

"Like he said, we kill your little friend and reap the awards" Another ninja laughed evily

* * *

**Kaya**

I looked at all of the familiar faces and I raised my kunai higher, no way they were going to kill Gaara. "Listen to us, you don't need to kill us"

"Not so much you, Kaya, but if you stop us from trying to kill the Kazekage then we will kill you unless you join us-" The guard said

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I screamed at him, no way I was going to chicken out on Gaara, I cared for him and I wasn't going to let him down.

"Have it your way, girl!" One of the new ninjas yelled charging at me and they followed him to attack us...

* * *

**Gaara**

I summoned my sand at most of them covering them but it didn't stop the reinforcements from separating me and Kaya so I fought most of them off with the kunai Kaya had quickly gave me before they attacked.

"GAARA BEHIND YOU" Kaya warned me as I turned around in time for a ninja to slash my arm but to do no other serious damange. I quickly looked over to Kaya who was taking on guys twice the size of her, 'there could be a slim chance' I thought dodging a couple of kunais and sending sand to attack a few more other ninjas.

I felt a sudden jolt and I was pushed to one side to see Kaya fight off a guy who almost stabbed me, she grinned, "I've got your back" I nodded and she fought anyone who came near us and I helped by sending sand in the direction of any new ninjas running into the battle, they were coming fast. Tadashi wasn't taking no chances, he wanted me dead...

Kaya killed another two guys trying to kill us and started to pant just for me to grab her and protect her before she almost fell down, she was using too much chakra up...

Off guard I felt a horrible stabbing feeling slice its way down my back causing me to yell in pain. Kaya jumped upright and stabbed the guy who attacked me and she started to fight again, running on pure chance and so did I feeling the blood trickling down my back...

* * *

**Kaya**

I was losing chakra fast and my cuts were bleeding pretty bad and I was standing on just luck, I couldn't die on Gaara as I felt the sharp end of a kunai stab my side making me fall back in pain, I jumped out the way off more attacks and stood back to back with Gaara as more ninjas surronded us...

"Kaya!" Gaara yelled kneeling down beside me as I knelt on the ground wincing, he summoned sand around us to protect us for a while. I clasped the new flesh wound spurting blood, and cried out in pain, _I can't give up now_....

"Gaara...I have a jutsu" I grimaced standing up, he nodded. This was my last move which I was saving for a serious life and death battle...this was the time to use it.

"Kaya are you sure?" Gaara asked letting me lean on him to catch my breath.

"Yes this is the only thing that'll buy you time" I said to him summoning all my chakra for this jutsu.

"What about-" He began to say but he stopped as I kissed him and his sand protection field fell down. I broke away, put my hands out and glared at all the people running to attack us...

_I couldn't tell him this move could kill me..._

* * *

**Gaara**

"SHARINBAK!" I heard Kaya scream summoning all of her chakra and blasting it out, Sharingan and Byakuguan togther? There was a large light, a white light which blasted out and blinded all the view of the circle around us, the ground got ripped up as it sliced its way through the air.

I gasped from the impact and looked at Kaya...Her face was full of concentration and pain but she was putting everything into this move so much it might kill her... she was over powering this jutsu...

"Kaya!" I yelled the air choking me and blasting the wind around us, the blast dragged me back slightly as I pulled up my arms to brace myself from the icy storm slicing through the other ninjas, she was protecting me...

The wind blasted through my skin, the power was immense and strong, both clan eyes put together equalled a powerful jutsu so powerful if the blast continued she'll die...

I moved forward fighting the strength, my whole body felt like a weight whipping against me and dragging me back, but I fought to stand in front of her, her eyes began to bleed black tears staining her face. I grabbed her face, "Kaya....look at me...it's ok..."

"Gaara..." Kaya pleaded choking and looking at me with pure black eyes, the black tears still falling, she was shaking from the power continuing to use her chakra, I gripped hold of her and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes...

"Kaya, you can fight it" I whispered in her ear as the wind sliced through us both,"I believe in you, I trust you...I..." My mouth dried up and I held her tight, just begging her to stop...

The wind whipped to a slow stop and fresh air flooded in along with the rain, washing our blood and the white light from view...I breathed in and fell to the wet floor with her still in my arms.

The rain thudded down on us, I brushed her hair from her face and my heart missed a beat...her eyes were closed...

**_Was she dead?_**

* * *

_I hate to leave you guys hanging but there wont be any updates between the 4th and 13th of september since I'm on holiday, sorry I'm more annoyed with myself then anything....but there might be one more chapter before I do go and that might be it until after the holiday, cheer up! I'm not packing in the story..._

_Keep looking out for the new chapter and please stay interested since we'll find out what happens to Kaya in the next chapter along, and there might be Naruto and the rookie nine in it! _

_Review please!_


	12. Tears

_he he didn't know when this would be out....but now guys enjoy!_

* * *

**Gaara**

The ninjas continued to chase me through the forest, I could hear them getting closer...I continued to run though stumbling, with Kaya scooped up into my arms...

I gasp in for breath and dodged a kunai which barely whistled past my head hitting into a tree, they were too close and I needed to get Kaya to Konoha before they caught up. Kaya was breathing heavily and her eyes were still closed...She can't die, she just can't...

The rain poured down as I continued to run, the water on the ground splashed everytime I touched the floor and the rain trickled down my face and on my kazekage robes which were torn from the fight and also because I tore a part of it off to wrap around Kaya's stomach to stop the wound from bleeding so much.

The foot steps died out as the gates of Konoha came into view, I smiled, the rain soaking through me. We were going to make it, just a little more to go.

"Kaya, you're going to be ok" I said looking down at her peaceful face, which had a scratch down the one side. I hadn't seen anyone one so serious on protecting me, and she did want to.

I was just about to head down the bank but something hit me in my leg, causing me to slip and fall down the bank. I cursed hitting the ground and seeing Kaya roll a bit further away from me.

"Where you going kid?" I heard a guy say grabbing my neck and slamming me up against a tree, I kicked him in the stomach for him to let go but his grip tightened and he began to laugh, I was out of chakra.

"You're not-" His breathing cut off and his eyes widened, he let go of my throat and I felt someone grab me before I hit the ground, I half expected it to be Kaya, well I wished it was but looking up I saw it was a familiar face...

"Are you alright Gaara-san?" Lee asked helping me up, this was that boy who helped me a while ago. I nodded and grimaced to be standing on my two feet, I had been stabbed in the leg by a kunai.

"Lee, we need to get to Konoha" A girl said supporting one side of Kaya and a boy supported the other side, Ten Ten and Neji, I think? Lee supported me and there sensei, a odd man, pulled his kunai out of the ninja which attacked me.

"What happened Kazekage-sama?" The sensei asked me helping Lee support me as we walked towards Konoha.

"We were...ambushed" I said wincing, and falling slightly.

"Wooh there champ, keep up" The sensei said helping me back up but I was too tired to continue...

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly and groaned trying to roll over but a stabbing pain hit into me, I yelled out in pain and grunted before staying rigid in the place I was...

"Gaara, you idiot, don't move!" I heard a female say.

"Temari, don't call Gaara an idiot after what he went through!"

I opened my eyes fully, Temari and Kankuro? I sat up, shaking as I did so, the pain hurt so much.

"Gaara, what did I just tell you!" Temari yelled helping me and sitting on my bed stroking me red hair from my eyes. I sighed and looked around the room, hospital...we had made it.

"Where's Kaya?" I asked straining my voice, but I was too concerned to care.

"She's being treated to" Kankuro replied solemn and pointing to the bed beside mine, but this bed had curtains around it and medic nins were in and out carrying medicine, "What about you? What happened?"

I gritted my teeth together and inspected my damaged body, I wasn't wearing no top just a bandage wrapped around my whole stomach, my arms and hands were bandaged too also my leg wound could be seen since I was wearing a pair of black shorts. The wound must have been deep since it was bandaged up.

"I'll be fine" I murmured as Kankuro took a seat in the chair beside my bed, "We got ambushed by ninjas on the way here"

"What!?" Temari yelled, "You're kidding! What about the guards!"

I shook my head, "They were against us"

Temari and Kankuro gasped together, both completely shocked like I was when the guards said they were planning on killing me.

"Who, I mean what and how?" Kankuro yelled looking at me.

"Tadashi set the whole thing up-"

"That, little...UGH" Temari screamed, "I'll kill him"

"Temari, calm yourself dear" Daisuke said appearing at the door way to the room, "Tadashi's dead...the council found about his hired ninjas and forgery so they killed him"

I breathed out, Tadashi was dead, that was good but I couldn't feel let down, I wanted to kill him more then anything just for Kaya, also why would the guards turn anywhere. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the curtain around Kaya's bed being pulled back, I stared down expecting the worst...

"Gaara..." A pink haired medic nin said, it was Sakura, I turned to look up at her "Kaya is in a comatosed state, we stopped the bleeding but we aren't sure... "

"If she'll live" I said dryly finishing off her line, I felt even more numb, Kaya wasn't guaranteed to live...

"And for your wounds I recommend you rest a while, and I'm sorry for your friend" Sakura said looking down at me before leaving me. There was silence for a while, I could tell nobody knew what to say. I winced when I moved to the edge of the bed, but I had to get to Kaya...

Temari opened her mouth to say something but Daisuke put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, I slid off the bed steadily and tested my legs to see if they would carry me. I stood up gently and stepped forward, sure it took a while but I was making steady progress. What was a couple of steps seemed like a life time to me, I faltered slightly but I felt a firm grip grab my arm to steady me, I looked up and saw Kankuro holding me.

"We can't let you go, can we" He said smiling and helping me be lowered down in a chair next to Kaya's bed. I thanked him and turned back to Kaya, her face was peaceful apart from a crease in her brow creating the picture she looked like she was midly amused, Ismiled and scanned my eyes over her features...everything was perfect even with that scratch.

I looked down at her, she had done everything to protect me, even giving up her live to save me. I recalled back to the memories to when we first met, the drinking at the bar, the fight she had with Temari and Kankuro, at the formal party with the cake fight, when I turned into a monster and attacked her, the mud pit and the first time I had ever kissed someone, that person was Kaya...

My heart began to ache and I looked down at the ground, my eyes began to sting and I felt something wet trickle down my cheek...blood, no too salty for that...I raised my hand to my face and wiped it, a tear...did I just cry. No I was crying, soft tears and sobs, the emotion had got too much, looking at Kaya like this made me feel so useless.

"Gaara..." Temari said sadly wrapping her arm around me, "You know Kaya, she'll be ok"

"Yeh mate, Kaya's a fighter she's not going anyway" Kankuro said smiling slightly, "She wont leave us, you mean too much to her"

_Kaya is a fighter_, I smiled wiping the tears from my face, "I can't save her though..."

"You wont need to, the gods favour this girl" Daisuke said smiling at me, "You aren't the only one who wants to save her"

"Yeh we won't let her die on us so easy, we have to repay her for bringing you back safely" Temari said determined, "You hear that Kaya, you can't die on us, we owe you! And dying on us won't do us or you any good so wake up for us sometime soon, got it?"

"Do you think she can hear?" Kankuro asked as we all stared down at the one girl who had such a big impact on our lives...

* * *

**Kaya**

I hear you Temari....loud and clear...just don't give up on me...

* * *

_Chapter 12, wow I got this out fast! Might be another chapter before I go on holiday but I did mention something about Naruto being in here, there was a slight bit of Sakura and Gai's team but I promise next chapter will definitely have Naruto in it and it depends, maybe a light hearted one since the last couple have been heavy....hm we'll see!_

_Review, review, review! :)_


	13. Shocking

* * *

**Kaya**

I was falling...no, how could I? There was just white empty space, nothing apart from me...Well I guess it was me, it felt like me. I was simply falling I guess, it seems to be the best description. Wind...well something hit against me as I felt tired and alarmed as I headed to more plain white space, I felt like I was going to crash in mid space.

The space whipped past me as I hit more empty space, what was going on? I didn't hit the ground hard, I seemed to stop gently and lie across an empty ground. I looked up, well around and I began to slowly stand. I felt no pain as I did and there was sign of damage on my body.

I stood for a bit, taking in the surroundings of mostly a bright white which hurt your eyes after a while, like if someone turned on a bright light when you had just woken up.

"Hello?" I said, my voice echoed off the invisible walls, I sighed not much use saying hello, who would answer? I walked around a bit, trying to weigh up the situation...what has happened to me? What was going on? Am I dead?

* * *

**Gaara**

_Bang._

I woke up suddenly from resting, and rubbed my eyes. What was that? I sighed hearing no further sound and changed my position in the chair by leaning forward onto Kaya's bed, must have fell asleep...

I lent back in the chair to look at the clock...two in the morning, I've only slept a few hours after Temari and Kankuro left because visiting hours ended at nine. I stretched my arms while looking at Kaya, still no change. I watched her breathe for a while, her perfect face resting silently, I should get a few more hours rest before morning when the Hokage was coming to see me.

I wanted to be seen in good condition and fit, not some weak leader who couldn't look after himself and got attacked by his own guards because own of his councilors bribed them to...

I shut out my thoughts and ignored them, negative thinking wasn't going to get me any where, I just needed to concertrate, get Kaya well again, finish the deal with Tsunade and go back to Suna for a status report about Tadashi. There was lots to do, but first was making sure me and Kaya were well enough to head back to Suna and I wasn't going to leave her here...

_"You're doing it again Gaara..." _I thought to myself, I was, once again...thinking negative.

I settled down in the chair, not worried about the Shukaku taking over me, the drugs for my pain that I had been given, seemed to put the demon to sleep but it had its side affect, I felt constantly drowsy. I closed my eyes and settled down in the chair again, I could finally rest now without any distractions...

_bang. bang._

My eyes shot open and I looked around the dimly lit room but I couldn't see anything in the room, which just consisted of two beds, to make a rattling banging noise...maybe it was coming from down the hall? I slid off the chair and limped slightly over to the door, since my leg was still healing from the wound.

I pushed down the handle quietly to make sure no one woke up in one of the other rooms and opened the door slowly glanced down the darkened white hall and couldn't see anything, strange....where was that sound coming from?

Sighing I closed the door and turned around...

"HEY GAARA!"

At many times of my life, I feel like screaming, not in pain or angry but sometimes pure utter terror, these were one of these moments. I jumped back and let out a surprised gasp, remembering I was Gaara of the desert not a six year old girl. I backed up against the door and scowled at the intruder.

"YOU ALRIGHT GAAR-" I dashed forward and covered his mouth, there was not doubt this was Naruto.

"Naruto, quieten down..." I hushed him as he mumbled something into my bandaged hand. I sighed and released him from my grip, I had no idea how he got in and why he was here.

"Your hand tastes...salty" Naruto said licking his lips and sitting down on the end of my empty unused hospital bed, he ran his hand through his bright blonde hair, his blue eyes stared at me.

I stared at him as I sat next to him, dismissing the thought of my hand being salty, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I-" He beagn but I told him to quieten down, "I couldn't visit you in the day because of some regulation rule of family only, and I tried again but you were resting...so I decided to visit you now since I knew you would be awake" Naruto grinned at me.

"You know I was sleeping..." I replied sighing, "And was that you making the banging noises?"

Naruto's grinned at me sheepishly, "I wanted you to be awake so I didn't scare you but I seemed to do that any why..."

"I wasn't scared!" I protested at his amused smile, "I-I was...just...alarmed"

"Sure..." Naruto grinned and looked down at Kaya who still slept peacefully through this, "Is this your girlfriend?" I blushed slightly at his words but nodded at his serious expression, "I'm sorry to hear it, Gaara" He said looking at me.

I nodded again not saying any thing, there was me worried about what other people would think of me and I had completely forgot about the one thing that mattered most to me, the girl who never judged me...

* * *

**Kaya**

I could hear voices above me, I didn't know the first but the other one was low and husky, Gaara's voice. I tried picking out what they were saying like I did before when Temari and Kankuro were with Gaara but now it was harder.

"Gaara!" I called out, hoping he could hear me, "Gaara!" I stopped to hear a response but there was none, clunching my fists I stared angrily up at the white sky and felt tears fall down my cheeks. Why couldn't I get away from this place? How come no one could hear me?

_Gaara, please help me..._I thought staring around the empty room.

"Kaya?" I heard a male say, my body froze and I felt a shiver tingle up my spine, who was it? I turned slowly around, my eyes wide and scared, and saw a man stood only a few feet away from me.

The man was about in his thirties, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, on his face was a sad smile but he seemed friendly enough and he wore a white cloak with orange flames on it. I stared at him and opened my mouth to say something but my voice was dry, and I couldn't say anything.

"Hi there" The man greeted me shifting side to side like he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"H-Hi" I mumbled in return, of all the things I could say, hi was the only reply I felt like saying.

"Your probably wondering who I am" He said moving closer to me, I nodded feeling dizzy, "I'm, well....your dad"

I gawped at him, my eyes widening further....my father, "Your my....dad..."

"Yeah, bit of a shocker" He said smiling at me, he seemed very nervous like a naughty school boy been caught out for doing something wrong not a grown man who was my father. I couldn't help but smile back before bursting into a fit of laughter and tears.

"Did I do something wrong" The man/my dad said looking worried and taken back.

"No,no...I'm happy, I can't believe I'm talking to my dad" I exclaimed running forward to hug him. He felt tense at first when I wrapped my arms around him but he relaxed and hugged me back.

My dad, my own father, a family... I felt the tears fall down my cheeks again.

"I haven't got long but I've come to talk with you" My dad said holding me out and staring down at me, wiping away the stray tears as I nodded fo him to continue, "It's about your family, well you know I'm your dad but this involves your twin brother"

I nodded, "Twin? The Jinjuriki...Is he in Konoha?"

"Yes he is, and actually he is near by" My dad replied staring around the white room, "He will help you"

"With what?" I asked confused, help me with what?

"I know about your prophesy" My dad said, I froze...I had completely forgot about that, "Naruto will be there to help you get through it"

I stared at him, Naruto? The name was familiar, I tired to figure out where I had heard his name before.

My dad let go of me and smiled, "You'll figure it out, say hi to him for me." He turned and started walking into the distance of the white back ground.

"Wait! Who are you, your name? What about this prophesy? Whats going on, whats going to happen?" I yelled after him.

"My names, Minato. You don't need to worry about the future and the prophesy, just go with the flow, I guess" He yelled back still walking, "And Kaya, my daughter, I believe in you!"

I watched him dissapear into the background, don't worry about the future! What was that all about? He's got me even more worried now and how was I going to get out of here...

* * *

_Chapter thirteen is out! Hope you like it...might be my last before I go on holiday :)_


	14. Jump Start

**

* * *

**

Gaara

_I stared down at the small mounded grave and grey tombstone, the rain poured down onto my face and clothes, washing my tears with them. There were people gathered around but the deceased person had no family, they had barely nothing, just their smile to make friends with, and thats was what I had fallen for, their smile and warm heart._

_"Gaara...are you o.k?" Temari asked me, herself drenched and cold, we had been here for a while... but I didn't reply, I felt too numb and empty to, like something had ripped up the last fragments of my heart and threw them away. I turned my head away from my siblings who wouldn't understand the pain, hate and angry inside of me, the last things inside of me._

_I clutched angrily at the cloth covering my heart wishing I couldn't be protected to rip out the pumping blood filled muscle, I hadn't felt this pain so much since I last remembered my mum dying on me and me finding out that my uncle wished to kill me. It wasn't fair...why me to lose everyone I loved?_

_Yes, I loved the person six feet under the sodden soil I stood upon, what life did they have...except giving their only precious life to a monster? Maybe my father was right, I should die...but I can't. That is why I will always hate myself..._

_"Yes Gaara you are a monster...and you killed the last person who would ever care for you" I heard a evil person laugh, I looked up and saw my father, he was stood beside the grave stone...smirking._

_"You know, I should have tried harder to kill you" He said folding his arms, I didn't say anything,"But then I wouldn't be enjoying your pain over a little pathetic blonde girl..."_

_I clenched my hands and growled at him, "Don't you talk about her like that!"_

_He laughed, "Why? She was, caring for a monster like you"_

_"She was a good person" I yelled, hate boiling up inside of me, no way he was going to insult her, "I cared for her back!"_

_"Well it was more than cared for, wasn't it?" My father grinned, "You loved her!"_

_I shook my head, and turned away...he knew I did care for her, maybe even a little bit more then just care...maybe love. Well what was love? My uncle told me it was a heart's desire, and I wanted her to come back so much, to feel her warmth, her excitement, her compassion...I wanted to touch her one more time, just to remember the nerves, excitement and love I felt for her as she did...but she was gone..._

_"You do love her then" He spat cruelly turning up his nose, "Love is pathetic like you, and if you loved her...then why is Kaya dead because of you?"_

* * *

The dream was still vivid in my mind as I sat beside Kaya's bed, could I have killed Kaya? Should I have fought harder to protect her? Why wasn't it me laying on my death bed awaiting the verdict on wether I would live or die...I gritted my teeth and looked away from Tsunade who was checking through her hospital records.

"Granny Tsunade is the best, Gaara" Naruto grinned at me sensing my nevres, "She can heal anyone!" I nodded at my friend but I wasn't completely reassured by this...there was always the fact Kaya could die...

"Gaara..." Tsunade said and I looked up at her with a empty feeling in my stomach, "Kaya is in critical condition-"

"YES, we know that! Just tell us what to do about it!" Temari yelled getting agitated, it had been over a week and most of my wounds had cleared up, there were few wounds too heal but for Kaya...there had been no change apart from her physical wounds were healing slightly.

Tsunade narrowed her green eyes at Temari before turning to me, "Well I wanted to ask, how close were you and Kaya?" I frowned at her question, why would she want to know that? I was as puzzled as the other few people in the room.

"W-well..." I stuttered slightly, hoping I wasn't blushing, "We were...slightly close"

"Oh..." Tsunade looked dissapointed.

"Thats a lie...they were really close" Kankuro said, "Boyfriend and girlfriend level..." I glared at him and felt my cheeks burn slightly, _boyfriend and girlfriend_, Tsunade didn't need to know about my personal affairs...

"Really?" Tsunade nodded smiling slightly before looking serious, "That helps..."

"How?" I asked, waving away my embarrasment

"Well...have you heard of a chakra jump start?" Tsunade asked and I shock my head, "It's rare but possible"

"But Tsunade-sensei...thats life risking" Sakura gasped as she stood the other side of Kaya's bed.

"I know...it's risky for both chakra giver and receiver but it might be the only way" Tsunade said, "It can save anyone from anything maybe even death...there must be maxium four people, on the safe side, to give their chakra to a certain person...this could go either three ways. First one is, you give too little and the chakra receiver will die. Second one is that you give too much, this kills you and them...The third way is the best, you give the perfect amount of chakra and the person lives along with you....It's a risk."

I sat silently, letting this new information sink in...chakra jump start? It was a big risk...was I needed for it and who would be the other three people? Would this actually be better then just sitting around waiting for Gaara to live.

"I'll be one of the four, Gaara, along with you since I'm a medic nin and you are a important person to Kaya which gives us a bigger chance for Kaya to live." Tsunade said and I nodded accepting that I must do what it takes to save Kaya...

"I'll help be one of the four" Naruto yelled grinning as I turned towards him.

"You sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yeh, Believe it! I'll do it for Gaara and his girlfriend" Naruto yelled walking up to Kaya's bed. I smiled to myself, I was completely in debt to Naruto since he mostly did anything for me...

"I'll do it too, sensei!" Sakura said walking forward and I nodded standing up and moving closer to Kaya's bed.

"Ok, put all your hands over Kaya" Tsunade ordered us and we did so, "Focus and release your chakra willingly towards Kaya"

"For Kaya!" Naruto grinned as his hand was lit up by blue energy.

"For Kaya!" Sakura smiled as her hand was absorbed by the same colour.

"For Kaya" I repeated as my hand began to sting and lit up with the same energy.

"For Kaya" Tsunade nodded, the same action repeating to her hand, "Lets....START!"

* * *

**Kaya**

I was streched out across the white ground, floating or lying down...depends on how you see it, I stared out at nothing just the plain white back ground lighting up my mind. I thought I could escape but when I tried by running around a bit it didn't get my any where just me running in a ever lasting night mare, unable to wake up...so I gave up.

It was peaceful at first but then I started to feel my body tingle like I was lightly being tickled or had an itch underneth my skin aggravating me, I ignored the tingling at first but it seemed to get worst and stronger. What was going on?

I inspected my un harmed body as shivers ran down my spine...my mouth gaped open slightly as I saw my self looking slightly translucent and pale, at first I thought it was an illusion because of all the white but I tried to touch myself but my hand went straight through.

I smiled maybe this was a way out...or...I suddenly yelped as I started to burn like I was on fire, I cursed and stood up trying to grasp my arms which were alarmingly fading away fast.

What was this? What was happening as my hand started to vanish from sight? I turned around trying to spot the source of this power I was feeling and which made the white mix into a light blue with streaky lightening bits in it.

Was I dying finally or was my time up in limbo land and I was heading home or heaven? I looked around the room which reflected my fading image back in it. My right arm was vanishing quickly reaching my chest and face, as the part of my body dispersed in cells they flew up and spiralled like smoke.

It was beautiful yet alarming, but there was little I could do about it, I closed my eyes as the side of my face dispersed, where ever I was going I hoped it was better then here...

* * *

**Gaara**

I began to ache, physically drained and beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I concentrated hard on giving all my chakra to Kaya like all my other group members were doing. Tsunade was gritting her teeth obviously from the pain and strain on us, Naruto was sweating like me but putting all his effort in and Sakura was wincing.

I felt guilty especially since it was partly my fault Kaya was in this critical state but even then they offered themselves to help, they didn't even know Kaya yet they were willing to help at all costs...

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled, I turned to see my blonde friend gritting his teeth angrily as his red demon chakra spilled out, "NARUTO DROP OUT!"

"No I can handle-" Naruto began to argue

"NARUTO! NO!" Tsunade yelled before Naruto pulled away and falling back, it was a matter of time before my own demon chakra showed, the chakra was too dangerous to give to Kaya it could kill her.

"Sensei...I can't..." Sakura winced, Tsunade nodded at Sakura who added, "Sorry..." before dropping out, the weight was too heavy but I was ok for them to drop out, I wouldn't though...just got to control the chakra....

"Gaara....you can stop!" Tsunade yelled at me as sweat fell from her face. I just shook my head and continued giving chakra...this far, no time to give up...

"Almost time..." Tsunade yelled after a while, "Count down from ten and pull away!"

"Ok..." I yelled in response, gritting my teeth...please Kaya....

* * *

**Kaya**

I was flying....lifting high up...a wooshing sound sped past me. It was extrodinary... beautiful, just a little further.

* * *

**Gaara**

Ten, nine, eight...

* * *

**Kaya**

...seven, six, five...

* * *

**Gaara**

...four, three, two...

* * *

**Kaya**

....one... I was lifted high up, a bright light consumed me, I was ready to open my eyes...

* * *

**Gaara**

...one...I pulled away and yelped at the sudden burning feeling in my hands, I fell back and missed comfort behind me...I hit the cold ground behind me before seeing stars and hearing yelling and my name being called...

* * *

**Kaya**

My eyes snapped open to a white room, at first I thought I was in that limbo place again but rolling over, on a very comfy bed, I saw a blur of people gathered around red topped blur on another bed. My eyes sight was bad but there was something familiar about the red blur...

"Kaya..." The voice chilled me, sending a shiver down my spine... that low and husky voice could only belong to one person. I sat up and looked over the rabble of people and blinked at two emerald green eyes staring at me.

* * *

**Gaara**

Clutching the side of my throbbing head, I leant against the hospital bed and stared down at the two bright blue eyes staring up at me, my heart ached as I scanned across the freckled face which was framed by long blonde hair, that belonged to only one person...

"Kaya..." I mumured at the sleepy looking girl sat up and stared back.

"Gaara..." Kaya whispered choking slightly on the salty tears stinging in her eyes, my heart began to pound hard as she whispered my name, my skin tingled with goose bumps, she was finally awake and alive...

* * *

Ahola! I think thats how you spell it? Well hey there guys I'M BACK...yer I'm still alive, tanned and typing YAYS lets just hope you've stayed faithful which hopefully you have! Heres chapter 14 finally...ugh I know it took along time and I hope it was worth the wait!

More coming soon....read and review! (^¬^) believe it!


	15. Uzumaki

**Kaya**

Thinking back I guess I've always had pain in my life...sure I was brought up in a safe home with the Uchiha's but I'll never forget the tension and dissapointment that lingered in the house hold. The oldest son of Fugaku, Itachi, constantly fought with his father despite his mother, Mikoto, warnings and pleads. It was like a war zone...

As a girl there they treated me as a spare item, at times good if I wanted to be alone but sometimes bad when I wanted to be recognised as a person.

"Remember that you are always a representative of the Uchiha house hold , Kaya, and you are lucky to be here since many people wouldn't give it a second thought to kill you since you aren't like us proper pure blooded Uchiha's"

Believe me, I never forgot that, I mean... being a bright blonde haired and blue eyed girl, amoungst a black haired and red eyed mostly male family, really stood out and I didn't get the sharingan until I was about six. That was the first time I felt I had a proper family until now...

* * *

I was sat on my hospital bed and leaning back on Gaara as I stared at the blonde boy stood in front of me...there was no doubting I was looking into the confused blue eyes of my brother.

"Naruto..." I mumured as he frowned down at me.

"How do you know?" He asked not knowing as the realisation set into me.

"Y-You're my...brother" I sort of yelled before clamping a hand over my mouth and moving further back against a equally confused and shocked Gaara.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he stopped his mouth still hanging open, I giggled slightly not intentially doing so but everything was so weird and messed up right now...I wasn't sure to burst into tears or hard laughter. First it was coming back alive and meeting Gaara again which over thrilled me and then he introduced me to the other people in the room but now...MY BROTHER!?!?!

"I guess I should explain" Tsunade sighed after a few minutes of silence, "I all started..."

"Wait it started?!" Temari yelled, "So it's true?!"

Tsunade nodded and continued, "Naruto was born 10th October and after he was born with the curse seal inside of him, an unexpected twin was born finally before Kushina, your mother, died. The twin was, well I'm guessing here but by that mark on your shoulder Kaya, you are the younger twin of Naruto..."

My heart felt so heavy and I started to ache with my eyes opened wide, it was true, Naruto was my brother but he was more than that he was my twin and now after everything... but one thing didn't make sense, "H-How come I'm a...Uchiha?"

"Once you were born, I didn't know what to do..." Tsunade said staring at me, "Kushina was gone along with your father and there was little time before the village would find out about the nine tailed fox inside Naruto, the first born...so I paniced, me and Jiriaya deceided it would be best for Kaya to live with some one else so she wasn't dragged into the demon issue. The first place I could think of was the Uchihas who already had a couple of months old baby, Sasuke, so I took Kaya to them and they accepted to bring her up..."

I sighed and I felt Gaara hug me tighter as I looked sheepishly up at Naruto who had froze completely, "Naruto..." I said standing up, loosening my grip with Gaara, and prodding Naruto's arm to see if he hadn't died on the spot, his skin was pale....too pale.

"I think he's died from shock" Temari said shrugging her shoulders and inspecting him as well. I nodded and waved my hand over his face to see if he reacted...

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto suddenly exploded thrashing his fist up in the air and swinging his arm around me, he held me close to himself and started to dance around the room with me, holding my hands.

I stared at him weirdly, "Believe it..." I mumured those words to myself as he twirled me around. Naruto seemed so happy, I guess I should be for him and for me...but then again, the words of _our_ father was still in my head, '_he can help you with your prophesy'. _I didn't want him to be messed up in all of this, but then again...

"I'm so pleased....I have a sister, well a twin!" Naruto grinned as he stopped twirling me to look at me, his blue eyes reflecting me in them, "I want to tell everyone that there's another Uzumaki! And-"

He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened, "Y-You are happy, aren't you?"

I looked up at him since he was slightly taller than me, how could I crush him? Naruto a.k.a my brother seemed so thrilled, that I was his sister but what if he knew about the prophesy... It didn't matter, not know...

"Of course I am" I smiled at him, his grip on my arms loosened and he stared uncertianly at me, he was just like a big kid with those eyes actually he reminded me exactly of _our_ father,_ our... _I giggled at the word before laughter properly bubbled over my lips. Naruto laughed as well and I took his hands and placed them together with mine, they were like a perfect match... well we were twins.

"I wanna know everything about you" I said before realising someone spoke at the same time as me with the exact words, I looked up from my hands placed up against Naruto's and grinned as I realised Naruto had said the same sentence as me.

Naruto Uzumaki my brother.... Kaya Uch- no... Kaya Uzumaki, sharingan and byakugan master...

I'll have to work on the title.

* * *

Har har har, you guys probably hate me... But school has started and is mean!

I hope you still likey!


	16. One of the Gang

**Gaara**

"Kaya are you sure you want to check out so early from hospital?" I asked staring at Kaya as she attempted to fold the hospital bed blankets, she nodded as frowned at the blanket that kept creasing as she folded it. I reached out and took the blanket from her as she got more aggravated by it, she sighed and sat down on the bed with a hand to her head. Kaya had been weak since she had woke up and in my opinion she wasn't ready to be discharged.

"Gaara, I wish you wouldn't worry about me" She said as I sat beside her, she took my hand and entwined it in hers as she stared out the window in deep thought, "You don't need to"

"I want to" I replied before the door to the room opened, we both turned to see Naruto grinning at us holding a back pack which I recognised as Kaya's... but we left them in the forest.

"Kaya, Gaara. Good news, we found your back packs in the forest where you were last! Temari's got yours, Gaara, at the hotel you are staying at but here is yours Kaya since you're staying with me!" Naruto grinned holding the back pack up.

I nodded and stood up with Kaya, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaya."

"Oh...you're going" Kaya said looking up at me with those blue eyes.

"Yes, I've got stuff to do and I guess you have as well..." I replied

"Yeh, Kaya! I've gotta show you around town!" Naruto yelled enthusiastic

I nodded towards Kaya. Would I see her again? She seemed very distant now, like some thing was bothering her even more than normal since she found out Naruto was her brother. The scary consept of it... Naruto is related to Kaya, they are twins. Unlikly as it seems... I was afriad of losing her to Naruto, what if she decided to stay here in Konoha and not come back to Suna?

* * *

**Kaya**

Gaara left without another word, he must have been busy, and I finished cleaning up the hospital room before checking myself out and setting off to Naruto's flat which was a walk to get there but not too much to handle.

The sun was out so there was no need for a jacket, but yet there was a slight breeze which washed against your skin and brushed through the many trees in Konoha. Unlike Suna there was a steady balance between sun and breeze, in Suna there was just so much sun it boiled your skin and made you very sweaty.

"The it's nice, isn't it?" Naruto said grinning at me with his hands behind his head.

"It is" I replied smiling as I watched some small children play in the streets.

"You'll like it here alot, like I do"

"I will, it seems home-ly"

"HEY NARUTO!"

Me and Naruto turned towards the person who yelled, it was a boy about our age with brown hair and red marks on his face, he also had a big white dog with him. Behind him was a group of other people, in total there was about ten of them; I recognised the pink haired girl amoungst them since she was a nurse at the hospital but the others I didn't know.

"Hey Kiba and everyone!" Naruto yelled in response as they approached us, I realised that all eyes were on me. I stared back at there inquisitive glances with a sinking feeling in my stomach, all of these people were friends with Naruto...best to be nice.

"Cut the hello Naruto, is it true she's your sister!?" A girl, with her brown hair in buns, asked pointing at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, IDIOT!" The pink nurse girl yelled grabbing Naruto's front and shaking him.

"Sakura-chan, I....had...no....idea!" Naruto tried to explain but he was being shook too much to speak.

"Hey cut it out!" I said angrily grabbing her arm and pulling her away... wrong move, everyone stared at me even more...it looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, sorry!" the pink nurse exclaimed with fake nice-ness, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm apart of Naruto's team!"

"I'm Kaya Uchiha...well Uzumaki now" I stated simply, which name would I choice.

"You're a Uchiha! Do you know Sasuke and where he is?" Sakura asked me

"Yeh, I know Sasuke since he was my adopted brother but I haven't heard from him in years"

Sakura nodded and moved back, not speaking any more... does that mean Sasuke wasn't here any more? I guess so from the look on her face, not that it really bothered me but he was like a childhood friend.

"So you are Naruto's sister!" A weird kid said, he had black hair cut into a bowl head hair cut also he was wearing the weirdest tight green oufit in the world but that wasn't the weirdest thing compared to his eyebrows which look like a pair of black bushes stuck to his face.

"Yeh I am, but first I would like introductions" I said smiling at him.

He let out a small sappy gasp and bowed infront of me, "I am Rock Lee, your beauty!"

"Really? Well Lee I think we'll get along fine"

Lee looked up towards me with big hearts in his eyes, um...I guess he liked me?

"Don't get too over ego-ed Lee" The boy, Kiba, said smiling at me, '_over ego-ed' _what a stupid word, "I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru" He pointed to the big white dog which rubbed against me like a cat.

"Hey there!" I exclaimed scratching Akamaru behind the ear.

"I'm TenTen" The girl with the brown bunned hair from earlier said smiling at me, "My team helped you and Gaara-chan earlier in the forest"

"Thanks for that" I replied as I stopped scratching Akamaru so he could return to his master.

"I'm Neji and this is my cousin, Hinata" A boy with long dark brown hair said, his eyes were as white as his cousin, Hinata's, who had dark purple hair.

"You do look similar...are you from the Hyuga clan?" I asked realising how much they looked like my Sensei.

"Yes we are" He replied coldly, obviously not the greatest guy to be around, I feel sorry for his cousin.

"I knew it by your cute face!" I said slyly as his pale skin flushed red, quite amusing...

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as the purple haired girl blushed a deep red before stuttering a small hello in reply... she obviously liked Naruto and I guess I wouldn't mind her as a sister in law.

"I'm Shino Aburame" A dark haired tall boy said, my eyes widened at the name as I took in his apperance of black glasses and a big coat...it couldn't be.

"You mean the heir of the Abruame clan, the bug master!" I yelled in shock, I had heard so many stories about the heir from my Sensei, "That's so cool!"

"Uh...yes" He replied in utter shock or terror, "It's cool?"

"Oh yeh, it is!" I said grinning at him as he seemed to blush slightly.

"Well excuse me, I'm Ino Yamanaka" Said a rather annoying blonde girl who grinned at me.

"Uh, hi..."

"Well since you did know Sasuke..."

"Ino Pig! Lay off her!" Sakura yelled at the girl Ino

"Shut up, forehead!" Ino yelled back

I rolled my eyes and turned to the last two people to introduce themselves.

"What a drag..." a boy with brown spikey hair tied back in a pony tail said as his friend with orange hair stood beside him eating chips.

"From that catch phrase you must be, Shikamaru Nara" I said curiously

"Huh...how do you know?" He asked me

"Well it's just what Temari had told me about you!"

I noticed a small blush appear on his cheeks and he coughed, "She...told you...about, me?"

I nodded and turned to the other kid with chips and smiled, "You are?"

"Chouji..." He replied simply opening another packet of chips and smiling at me weirdly, blushing....did everyone here blush?!

"Facinating...." I nodded turning to look at every single one of them, "Ok for the final test"

"Test?" Naruto asked

"Yup, well there's Sakura, Lee, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji... thats everyone"

"Right you are, my love!" Lee said smiling at me, "Aren't you terrific!"

"Lee, don't be so forward!" Kiba yelled angrily but then turning to me and grinning wolf like, "You remembered me though"

"Don't get your hopes up, Inuzuka, she might not like fleas" Neji remarked smirking

"You're one to speak, Neji" Chouji laughed

"Uh, thanks but sorry guys, no fighting over me" I said holding up my hands and smiling

"Huh?" They all exclaimed

"Well I've already got someone, you know as that part of the relashionship side" I explained as he, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Chouji looked slightly crushed.

"Who is this worthy and lucky rival of ours?" Lee blurted out and striking a very bad heroic poise.

"Uh...well" I stammered, did I really want Gaara to be caught up in this, well I am bored so....

"It's a ceratin Kazekage" I giggled at their expressions

"Sabuka no Gaara...that guy" Neji growled

"Naruto how could you let this happen!" Lee asked Naruto who just shrugged.

"Never thought about it really...." Naruto said

"You haven't well that's foolish, Naruto" Shino said

"Huh!?" Naruto looked confused

"Have you thought about marriage or children?" Shino simply said

"What! No!!!!" Naruto screamed

"Not just about the future...what about now, waht do they do together...all alone in a dark place" Kiba said grinning as Naruto looked realy worried.

"THATS IT, YOU CAN'T BE WITH GAARA IN DARK ROOMS" Naruto yelled at me

"You idiot! I'm nothing like that!" I yelled, "And you guys are so dead, wait till I find Gaara and tell him!"

* * *

**Gaara**

"Tell me what?" I asked hearing my name being said, I stared at the group of Naruto's friends and saw Kaya looking aggravated and Naruto looking very angry, the girls smiled smuggly and most of the boys looked threatened.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled at me, I blinked at him, "You and me need to talk, you better not be doing anything with my sister or you'll be dead!"

"Doing anything?" Define that" I replied confused by his accusations

"You...know...." Naruto said un-sure

"I'm not, I'm confused...I've just come to see if Kaya has settled down at your flat ok but it seems you haven't got that far yet"

"Aw how sweet!" Kaya exclaimed suddenly putting an arm around my waist and pulling a face at the rest of the group.

Some how I was getting very threatening looks and I can't help but know that Kaya was some how the cause of this....

* * *

Chapter 16 and what what is up

READ AND REVIEW PLZ AND THANKYOU


	17. Impact

_Chapter 17.... Is out because of you my lovely friends!_

_Its4DaBest - leogirl321 - Larkfall - Kairi-Yajuu2 - thorthehero - 21 - Arisuu95 - yachiru-candy-lover - Sk8tergirl126 - KillaIsabella - chaosking13 - _

_skatergirl1880... sorry if you're not on the list! It's just I deleted my emails from that point, he he! Enjoy..._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**Kaya**

After along tour around Konoha, Naruto finally pushed open the door to his flat and turned to grin at me before scowling at an innocent Gaara standing behind me, he was obviously still annoyed at what all those boys had all said about me and Gaara 'being in a dark room'...

Giving it a thought I haven't really looked at Gaara that way. Sure we kiss, well not all the time constantly like most couples do but we were, I guess, taking it easy. We were comfortable as we were and I'm not sure that Gaara is that type to take it further... was I even the type? Would I want to especially since the whole point of getting close to some one is to 'the cycle' of life?

I mean it's like this.... You're born, You grow, You find someone you love, You love them and they love you, You reproduce with them and move on with that and teach those children the way to live. How can I do that when I'm fearing that I would break Gaara's heart and give birth to an ultimate weapon?

No, reproducing is off the list... then what would me and Gaara have then? What am I thinking of!? Me and Gaara...Gaara and me, together....like a proper couple, doing 'couple things'. Can I see Gaara in that certain way?

"Kaya you alright?" Gaara asked me placing his hand on my arm and looking at me, "You've gone red."

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine just... fine" I stuttered and realised how close he was to me, I smiled and stared up into his light emerald eyes outlined with black insomnia.

I felt a tug on my arm and I turned to see Naruto pulling on me into his flat grumbling about 'soppy lovers'. I felt Gaara's grip slip from my arm so I could pick up my ruck sack but he followed us into the flat just to see the mess I could see.

Naruto pulled me into the center of the room and ran back to close the door behind us, I really didn't know how he could run in this room since it was so...so....disgusting. I'm not being a snob at all but honestly. This room was worst then Kankuro's when I went to drop some papers off at Gaara's home. This was at least ten times worse.

"Your room?" I chocked, "THIS IS A TIP!"

"Hey, I did clean....slightly...." Naruto argued back

"Sure you did...about two years ago" I rolled my eyes and slapped my head in disbelief, "My own twins a slob"

"I'm no slob, I'll clean up" Naruto yelled racing around the room and picking up odd bits of clothes and food

"This rooms worse than Kankuros" Gaara stated avoiding left over Ramen

"Exactly my thought" I replied before pointing at the Ramen and asking Naruto, "You like Ramen?"

"I love RAMEN" Naruto grinned at me stopping, "What about-"

"Love it too" I laughed at my own surprise, maybe staying here would be fun...

* * *

**Gaara**

I should have offered Kaya to stay at the hotel I was staying at but I thought, obviously being stupid, that Kaya getting to know Naruto would be good thing and I should be pleased for Kaya to find family...

I don't though as I'm watching them laugh and clear up the dirty flat together, in some way I'm pleased for both, Naruto has family and he's not alone and for Kaya it's the same but I don't see how I fit in this. I imagine it now, Naruto and Kaya living together in Konoha being a family and me back in Suna to sit at a desk and push papers around.

I wasn't ready to give up Kaya just let....

"Kaya, what are planning on doing after unpacking your things?" I asked slyly and picking a pile of clothes and putting them in Naruto's laundry basket which seemed to not have been touched at all.

"Well, I haven't got to do anything specific" Kaya murmured thoughtfully putting various items in the bin, "Got anything planned?"

"I was just thinking..." I looked around the corner where Naruto was, he was too busy to hear, "Could we go out someone?"

Kaya looked slightly shocked, "You mean like me and you out to dinner?"

"Yes, dinner...I still owe you for saving my life"

"Absolutely!" Kaya's face broke out into a grin and I smiled back before quickly turning around and picking through rubbish as Naruto come back around the corner with a big sack of rubbish.

"Phew...thats the last of it from the bathroom!" Naruto laughed wiping his forehead

"And we're stuck cleaning up your room and living room" Kaya replied sighing before adding, "By the way I need to go out tonight to do guard stuff and sign lots of papers involving the fight and Kage things, you know the usual!"

Naruto nodded falling for the lie and he turned to me, "What are you doing?"

"Same as Kaya" I replied using the same lie since I've never been overly creative.

"AW. Practically your first proper day here and both of you are doing paper stuff!" Naruto yelled annoyed, "Gaara I'm dissapointed in you as a friend not being here for me and that goes for you Kaya as well!"

"Hey!" Kaya yelled chucking some dirty socks at him

"Naruto you'll get use to it when you become Hokage" I replied grinning at his sad face

"Yeh yeh but that doesn't give you an excuse" Naruto scowled pulling a face at me, I laughed shaking my head in dismay at how he hadn't changed and his face softened, "First time I've seen you smile and laugh, Gaara"

"Really? I never realised"

"Never realised!" Naruto snorted, "You were such a grump until up till you died and now you're so much happier!"

"I guess it's because I've been inflicted by you two twins" I replied thinking about, "You, Naruto, turned my life around and made me understand joy but Kaya you made me actually feel joy properly along with happiness...without you two I wouldn't have had that impact on me...."


	18. Love and Us

**_Warning = lemon slightly! if you wish to skip then do if not then carry on :)_

* * *

**Kaya

Dress or just something else? Hm....I stood in front of the mirror in my favourite red dress which was really pretty and wondered if I should change into more simple and casual, I didn't even know I had packed this. I sighed and checked the time and cursed silently under my breath as I seen the time, looks like I'll be wearing the plain red dress with my hair up hopefully still just to keep it that casual look.

I walked silently out of the bathroom and passed the living room to the door as quiet as I could be since Naruto had passed out from Ramen over board and was sprawled across the sofa. I had left him a note explaining that I had gone out and I would be back, just in case he woke up any time soon and forgot I had told him where I had gone.

I slipped on my red high heels and glanced at my short self in the mirror and I didn't look that bad...grinning to myself I opened the door and left flat closing the door quietly behind myself.

I walked quickly hoping Gaara would come to find me soon since it was chilly outside, I wrapped my around my self and stood still breathing out to see a mist escape my lips.

"Cold?" I heard a voice say and I felt arms wrap around me, I smiled leaning back into the comfortable arms of Gaara.

"I'm better now" I replied turning around and checking what he was wearing, a smart shirt and bottoms, nice...

"Ready to go" Gaara asked taking my hand and started walking with me

"Yup, I'm starving!" I giggled squeezing his hand tightly and walking with him.

* * *

**Gaara**

The restaurant was nice, the one we went to, well personally it was slightly too over crowded for a small restaurant but Kaya really liked it so we stayed at this one. We took our seats far in the corner of the room right under a window showing us the dark sky of night as we ate...

"Mmm...you have to try this" Kaya slurped happily holding out her spoon for me to try her soup she had ordered. I smiled and let her feed the spoonful to me.

"Nice...try this" I said feeding her a bit of salty fish I was having, she licked her lips after the mouthful and laughed happily. I smiled at her from across the table.

"That was nice, I should have had that!" Kaya said stealing another bite from my plate and biting into it.

"You know I can order you a plate" I replied as she pouted and pulled a face at me.

"What's the fun in that?"

"You have your own plate and you stop stealing mine"

"Like I said that's fun" Kaya said grinning and taking a sip of her drink. I decided to only have water since my alchol history hadn't been that good, especially since I had got drunk. How could I be so stupid?

"Thinking about how you got drunk?" Kaya asked me looking at me across her glass as she rested both elbows on the table.

"How did you know?" I asked grinning and she tapped the side of her nose as she tucked back into the soup she was having. I watched her as she slurped on the soup and brushed her hair up away from her eyes, her hair had been tied up instead of hanging around her smooth heart shaped face which was a nice look. Holding up the vibrant blonde hair was a red rose that matched her red dress which flattered her very nicely, Kaya was looking....

"Perfect..." I mumured aloud not realising I had done so.

"Hm...did you say something?" Kaya asked me looking up, licking her red lips before rubbing them with a napkin,"Shot!" Kaya looked down at her napkin to see red lipstick smeared on them and her hand raised up to her red smeared face, "Don't look! I must look stupid!"

"No it's not that bad, here let me try" I offered smiling and reaching across the small table to wipe away the lipstick.

"Thanks I can always count on you" Kaya laughed once I had finished, I smiled in response and rubbed my hand soothingly across the surface of her cheek and she took my hand in hers, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." I replied taking her other free hand in mine so I had both hands gripped in mine, I looked down and stroked her one hand thoughtfully. I couldn't tell her much, what was there to tell, that I was upset that I had the idea of me losing her? Crazy...

"It isn't nothing, it's eating you up so spill" Kaya said confidently and I looked up into her determined blue eyes.

"I'm afraid of losing you..."

Kaya's expression softened and I stared back into her warm hearted face, I felt my heart melt as she lent across the table and kissed me tenderly to make sure I wasn't to be afraid. I kissed her back closing my eyes and getting lost in the moment as I felt her love pour through one simple action, from that moment I knew...I knew that Kaya was the only one I wanted, I desired and I wished to do anything for her just to make her happy. This feeling was extraordinary, the trust and passion was utterly amazing...

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going anywhere" Kaya mumured into my ear once we broke away softly.

I nodded and murmured back, "Thank you Kaya, I feel like I can trust you since..I love you..."

* * *

**Kaya**

Gaara closed the hotel room door behind us and locked it quietly not to wake or alarm anyone, I briefly had time to look around the room he was renting in the hotel. It was large with a large balcony leading from the living room which had blinds covering the door out for privacy, and to the left I suppose the bathroom and leading from the living room on the right was the bed room which only had a large arch dividing the two rooms with no door just a gap.

This was practically the only time I had chance to concentrate on the room before I felt arms wrap around me from the back and I lent up against Gaara's warm body, giggling and gripping his arms firmly as he kissed my neck tenderly and romantically, I never wanted to let him go. I smiled happily and closed my eyes as he continued, wishing for this moment to never end, though if I was thinking right there and then I would have stopped him and told him I couldn't if I knew what this would have led to...

I knew the risks of this love and I never accepted or denied them, I was being naive and childish by forgetting them, though we all could say 'what if?' or 'if only?' but I didn't and continued... feeling the most elaborate and extraordinary love pulse through my blood. Gaara trusted me and loved me, my way to repay him and to show him I loved him just as much, was this way, I let him have me and to love me the way he wanted to.

I never thought of the connsequences of the actions between us two, such things were far away as pressed up against his body and let the night take us away, unaware that this could be the worst thing to ever do yet it felt like the best thing...

* * *

_They finally realise their true passion for each other but it may just be for the worst?_


	19. Wakening

**Gaara**

I stared up at the white ceiling, wondering if this was all a dream...Glancing down at Kaya who was sleeping peacefully on the bed with her head resting up against my chest, I knew that it wasn't. I stroked her head softly in deep thought as I watched her chest raise and falln time as she breathed it was oddly soothing.

Kaya stirred slightly by re-arranging her head on me and placing her hand against me as well, I sighed relieved that she hadn't woken since I didn't know what to make of the situation, all I knew was that I was in love...I smiled still stroking Kaya, I was in love. I looked back down at Kaya's bare body covered mostly with the bed cover and her blonde hair that fell perfectly into place, her lips were slighly parted on her relaxed face, this was desirable.

I slid my arm out from around her and sat up pushing the covers away to swing my legs off the bed to get off....I stopped and stared back at the bed in, I'm not sure..._horror_? The bed was specked in feathers, the bed covers were ripped, a pillow was thrown across the room shredded into strips of cloth and not to mention the bed itself was cracked and splintered with chunks missing but it's frame was still standing barely...  
What in Kama's name happened?

I stood up and slid carefully, inspecting the worse, the rest of the hotel room was fine it seems the bed room got the worse of...I grimaced. I knew exactly what had happened if I recalled back to the night before...I didn't know I was so _strong and powerful _in that department... I felt my cheeks burn up, how was I to explain this to the hotel owners? How come I was so strong?

Wait. I knew why. It was the demon. I must have influenced me to be so strong. I sighed and clenched my hands in fustration, how weird... I looked up suddenly and walked steadily towards Kaya, if I was so powerful then...No Kaya's body had no sign of injury, maybe I was just forceful with the room around me instead of with Kaya...

Dismissing the thought I shook my head and walked across the room to the bathroom for a shower, I took one more look back at Kaya who laid untouched amongst the chaos and smiled she was fine, more than I can say for the room.

* * *

**Kaya**

I woke up groaning and rolled over expecting a nice warm body to be there instead of a face full of feathers and bed cloth. I sighed noting that the shower seemed to be on, Gaara must be in there, I pushed myself up spitting out feathers from my mouth. Feathers? Not the first thing I expected to welcome me in the morning, I rolled over and almost choked in disbelief as I stared around the bed room, it explained the feathers though I do recall from last night the pillow thing and about it getting ripped...

I knelt up on the bed looking around the room and heard wood creak and split in strain, it was coming from the bed, I smtrared at the half demolished bed before finally hearing a bone splitting rip.... I gasped and yelled out in shock as the bed legs gave way and split as the middle of the bed cracked too making me fall through the newly made small hole along with the covers.

"Gaara" I called out hoping he heard me through the shower water, "We have a problem!"

* * *

**Gaara**

I switched off the shower water and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist, hearing my name being called after a heard a loud crash. I walked out the room and combed my hands through my blood red hair sighing as I seen an amused Kaya sat on a broken two foot high bed which was pratically fire wood now.

"It broke" Kaya laughed indicating to the bits of wood with one hand at the matress, the other hand held up the bed covers wrapped around herself.

I sighed, amused slightly at her humor by it all, "You don't mind I trashed a hotel room"

Kaya snorted, "No way, since I helped a bit with the chucking things..." She stood up and walked past me with a quick kiss on my cheek, "Is the bathroom free?"

"Yeh, I just finished up but the hot water isn't working that well"

"Ah well, I like it cold" She winked at me playfully as she dropped the bed covers infront of me before closing the door behind herself, grinning to herself very pleased. Kaya still amazes me...

* * *

**Kaya**

I headed home straight after the quick shower since I didn't want Naruto to realise that I was missing and start a search party to find out I had spent the night at Gaara's... I grinned to myself and stared up at the fairly dark sky, it was just morning and their was barely anyone to see me out and about.

I stared down at my new outfit which actually belonged to Temari which I borrowed from her room as she still slept, I guess she wouldn't miss the plain white wrap top and black shorts with a red sash wrapped around my stomach, yup I still needed to look nice even in someone else's clothes, not just for myself now but for Gaara who actually insisted this to be the outfit I wore, he had a good eye for style. It was my turn to get him out of blacks and reds....

I chuckled to myself walking up to Naruto's front door, what other colour could I make Gaara wear..._Green?_ Maybe a pink would look nice with his hair....

I pushed opened the front door to the flat, smiling to myself but stopping as I seen a very serious looking Naruto infront of me. I smiled pretending to be cheerful

"Hey there!" I greeted happily heading to his kitchen and finding something to eat since I was starving.

"Where have you been?" Naruto responded

"Where do you think?" I asked checking the sell by date on the milk, I got a blank expression for him, "I was out walking, needed a break from all the apper work I did last night!"

"Oh" His face dropped from being serious, then it brightened up, "Well thats ok I thought you were either kidnapped or doing something you're not meant to be doing!"

"Which is what?" I giggled as he nudged me grinning, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about Ramen?" He asked opening the front door

"Sure!" I replied, everything was back to not being normal or predictable apart from Ramen for breakfast, though I didn't want anything to change now but little did I know the biggest change was only a few chapters away...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! And Kaya is right...coming soon 'Back to Suna!"_


	20. Pregnant

**

* * *

**

Kaya

One of the things I hate is saying good bye. I've never been able to do it properly, I guess I'm useless at that sort of thing because is it really a 'good' bye, is there even such a thing?

I wasn't the only person, Naruto was exactly the same as me as we had stood facing each other at Konoha's gates; it had been nearly a month since I was carried through these exact gates to be nursed on a life or death situation for two weeks. This just left two weeks for bonding with Naruto and getting use to the friendly village, it was almost sad that we had to head home.

"Uh...I'm not good at this thing" Naruto murmured looking at the ground, scuffing his feet, "You know...saying good bye"

"Me too, it's not such a good bye, is it" I laughed sadly as he looked up at me and smiled, some how I felt I was losing the part of myself that had been just filled with another yellow headed blue eyed kid. It threatened tears in my eyes...

"Don't be so soppy...you'll make me cry." He whispered to me pulling me into a hug as I clinged back and gave a short laugh before falling silent as he continued, "You know I'll always be here for you, if you need some where to go or need some one to talk to I'll be here. Twins, right?"

"Twins..." I mumured back wiping my eyes and laughing before finally leaving him standing at the gates along with his friends who had come to see us off, what he had said was stuck in my mind, if I need him...

"Kaya, you've been strangerly quiet" Kankuro stated as we saw Suna gates coming up into sight over the dry desert hills.

I laughed hitting him playfully, "Get lost...and when did 'strangerly' become a word?"

"Since Kankuro's brain shrunk up!" Temari laughed teasing him.

"Kankuro had a brain?" Gaara inputed slyly sending us all into a fit of laughter.

"You kids honestly!" Daisuke said as we reached the gates and was greeted by numerous of other guards, "Gaara you've got as bad as Kaya and Temaro for teasing your brother"

"Where does that leave you old man" Kankuro chuckled pulling a face at Daisuke

"Older than you, princess"

I laughed along with the others, one hand I guess I was sad to leave Naruto and all of his freinds behind since I had a really good time there but here in Suna was like a proper home and family, I wouldn't trade anything for it...

* * *

**Gaara**

One thing I'll never miss...that desk with all of the paper work stacked high on it, I stared at it wishing I was back in Konoha and turned to my equally shocked siblings and Kaya standing behind me in the large round room.

"Wow! They sure missed you." Kankuro stated flipping through the massive pile of paper

"Looks like it..." I mumured taking a seat in the black chair which hadn't moved since I had left it.

"You would think that they would have given you time before all the Kazekage stuff" Kaya said as there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I called slipping back into my old habit of doing that

"Kazekage-sama good to see you back in Konoha along with Temai and Kankuro- sama also..." The girl who had just spoke after entering the room, bowed towards Kaya, "Kaya-sama you are much highly praised and thanked for bringing Kazekage-sama back to us..."

I raised my eyebrow a Kaya beamed quite happily, "That's quite alright it's my job!"

"Thank you still, Kaya-sama but there is more, Kazekage-sama there is a meeting in five minutes about your trip to Konoha and the elders wish to know what happened in order for a filing report"

I sighed, "That's fine, I'll be there..." Yes, I wished I was back in Konoha.

* * *

**Kaya**

Since Gaara was in a meeting I decided to head back to my flat though Gaara offered I moved in with him and his siblings, I agreed but I thought it would be wise to tell the elders and others first along with Temari and Kankuro, having the relationship out in the open would be more useful and handy... No more hiding...

I sighed and closed my flat door behind me and threw my ruck sack to one side of the front room, I closed my eyes momentarily and breathed in as I felt suddenly dizzy...I lent against the nearest wall and clutched my spinning head feeling a wave of nausea flood through me....

I clasped my hand over my mouth and raced to the bathroom...shoving the door out the way, I threw myself on the ground nd knelt over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach in revolting lurching sounds....I was sick.

I gripped the side of the toilet and slowly stood feeling weak and light headed, I opened my eyes and wobbled over to the sink to clean myself by cleaning my mouth from a horrid mix of sick food sludge, I needed water. I walked steadily into the kitchen preparing myself just in case I threw up again, I opened one of the cupboards and hunted down a glass as the room around me span around and around confusing me....

Shutting the cupboard and swearing foully under my breath I just ducked underneth the tap and drank from it straight as it fell from the tube, screw the cups, I didn't care if it hot or not I just needed to rid the disgusting puke taste. Lifting my head up from the tap I switched it off and wiped some water off my chin that dribbled down, I felt slightly better.

I was just about to head to the front room when I suddenly caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye, my calender was hanging on the wall and if I wasn't mistaken it was September 28th didn't that mean...I counted down from my last period and froze as a icy feeling crept up on me....

I appeared to be five days late, something was wrong...No I knew exactly what was wrong, I knew it but I refused as I checked the canlender over and over again... "No,no,no..." I almost yelled as I dropped the calender from my hands and stared down at my stomach in dismay.

I knew the signs just one more test, "Byakugan" I mumured weakly choking slightly as my blue chakra appeared around me and everything was in different colour.

My heart missed a beat as I knew it, the thought...it was true, I was staring at not only one chakra body but...two...

I was pregnant.....

* * *

_I love you guys who read this thanks for reviewing! Cliff hanger....._


	21. Mixed Feelings

* * *

**Kaya**

I stared in dismay at my stomach before finally turning off my Byakaguan, I looked up back to the calender feeling my legs tremble and give way...I fell to the floor on my knees. I stared at the ground and let the tears fall.

Everything I had stood against my whole life, saying I wouldn't get pregnant at the risk of my child to be the ultimate weapon and how I would never get close enough to anyone to hurt them in any way....Yet here I was. My world was crumbling and I was barely holding on by my fingertips, I wanted to stop the prophecy and show the leader of the Hidden Core Village he was wrong and that I wasn't his toy to play with.

What would I do now? I clenched my hands and breathed in and out, trying not to over panic and kill myself....death? Would that be a more fitting solution so there is no risk of millions of lives dying at the baby I gave birth to hands. How could I be so foolish? Letting myself believe everything was to be ok when I fell for Gaara and now I'm thinking there is chance of war, an out break, who would stand for me and my child?

I wouldn't let my baby stand alone in a cruel world, so I would face the judgement to, I would make sure no body else was to get involved...that means Gaara too, he had been hurt too much in his life and he didn't deserve to be caught up in a war which wasn't his....Yet it was just me.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, the tears kept falling and I gasped in utter pain. Sobbing uncontrollably, I closed my eyes silently wishing that there was some other way to defeat this up and coming war yet in my eyes there was none...

I had screwed everything up. For Gaara. For everyone else. Most importantly, this unborn child who had no idea the threat they posed on the world. Death seemed fitting enough to end my pathetic life...

* * *

**Gaara**

I made my way back to my office clutching a large bunch of papers which I had to sort out, these just added to my already alarming size of papers on my desk. The meeting wasn' that long yet it took up too much of my time to be dealing with such silly things as 'how did the trip go?' The elders know how it went, I felt like telling them straight, _'It was great! Since me and the most cared about person in my life almost died by assassins trying to kill me and take my position of Kazekage. I then spent two weeks wondering if the person I love was going to die on me or no then I had a thrilling experience after they woke up which I wish to share with you in great detail....'_

I chuckled to myself just imagining all their faces as I described in great detail about me and Kaya, it seems they all might pass out from too mush inforamtion on how my trip went.

"Hey Gaara!" Kannkuro greeted me as I entered the room of my office and placed the new papers on my desk, "How did the meeting go?"

"It was just as exciting as the others..." I murmured, mentally noting that Kaya nor Temari were in the room, "Where's...."

"Kaya and Temari" Kankuro cut in smirking, "Kaya disappeared to her flat and Temari just practically went to check on her"

I nodded and sat down in the chair behind the desk, he laughed, "I know you would have liked to do that job, checking on Kaya"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked simply pretnding to not understand him and hid my blush behind the papers I picked up.

"You know 'hubba bubba'" Kanuro made a very provocative action and I began to laugh at his pure stupidity, "Hey I was only asking!"

"Just never do that movement again if you wish to live" I said letting my laughter die down.

"Ah well! I bet your glad I'm not checking up on Kaya and Temari is" Kankuro said sighing and looking dissapointed as I glared at him, he wasn't going no where near Kaya like that, "You know what I mean, but I wouldn't you know that since I like it now she's around, you're happier"

"Yes because I was a miserable grump before"

"Absolutely! It's just nice to see you are settled down with someone, I'm pleased little bro"

I smiled at him, "I appreciate it"

"Yeh you better be I don't dish deep stuff like that out!" Kankuro laughed.

* * *

**Kaya**

I held my very beloved Katana in my hands, I ran my finger up and down it's clear blade, I drew blood but I ignored the little wound and continued to admire the beauty of the sharp metal. I had taken so many people's lives by this simple blade yet I really never thought about it that hard, now it could be my turn to take the plunge.

Holding the smooth leather handle I pointed to the pit of my stomach and hesitated, did I really want to take two lives? Could I imagine death yet I felt I had faced it? I was scared of it then yet now it seemed peaceful, just one swift stab and I would head to santuary....

"KAYA!!!" I opened my eyes and felt someone snatch the blade from my hands and chuck it far away, "What were you thinking?!" It was Temari and I didn't reply, I just adverted my eyes from her gaze, she grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to herself. The first proper sign of affection I had felt from her but I felt to numb to respond or react.

"You stupid girl, why were you trying to kill yourself?" Temari asked hugging me tighter.

"I needed to stop the war..." I replied dryly not interested to go into it that much just to share the information with her.

"What war? Who said there was a war? What's going on?" Temari begged me to answer holding me arm length and inspecting me for any sign of damage.

"IT'S MY FAULT" I yelled pulling away, I couldn't bear her to be concerned about me, I needed to get away before I pulled any body else into the mess I had made, "I NEED TO GET AWAY"

"FROM WHAT!" Temari yelled back standing up as I stood up, she grabbed my arm as I turned away, "Tell me Kaya what's happened?"

"I'M PREGNANT" I screamed angrily felling tears fall from my face, "And now I need to go before anything else happens before they find me and the child hurts anyone!"

"Y-You're....pregnant...." Temari stuttered her eyes widened and her face paled, "How...I mean who, is Gaara the father?"

I nodded and stared at the ground in hate but Temari began to laugh happily, "That's great...."

"NO IT'S NOT I'VE SCRWED UP EVERYONES LIFE"

"No you haven't, we can get through this I can help you Kaya with the baby, you can keep your job and everything if you want. I'll be agood Aunty and I know Gaara will be a fantastic dad, Kaya listen everything will be fine"

"It wont be Temari, there is something else I need to tell you about, a prophecy..."

* * *

_Its4DaBest you are fab MOTHER OF ALL CHOCOLATE! 21 is up omg 21 chapters awesome...._


	22. Gone For Best?

* * *

**Kaya**

I hate silences, they aren't right and they will never be. I would have preferred Temari to have bursted into tears or started to laugh hard but she did neither of these, instead she just stared at me with her mouth parted slightly yet there was no sound coming from it. I returned the stare with my own eyes too dry for crying and my body aching for a response from her. I had just told her everything about the prophecy, she was the first person to be told about it, to know about the future of my own child who was to be a weapon for the Hidden Core Village. I wanted her to understand...

"This is true?" Temari asked her manner of speaking paced and lengthened.

"It is, I just want you to understand..." I replied stepping forward towards her but she held up her arms in defense and stepped back, shaking her head so I stopped and moved back.

"No, I do understand but I want you to leave" Temari ordered emotionless

I blinked shocked slightly, "You want me to leave?

"Do you know what you could do!" Temari said gritting her teeth together, "Me and Kankuro worked hard to get Gaara happy and to think that you could screw it all up! This isn't his war if it ends up to that...because of your 'little fun' with my brother you could make Gaara lose his position as Kazekage if the other Kages find out your child is actually his as well."

Temari's face softened, "I don't know what you were thinking...Kaya I trusted you and you tell my your pregnant, which was fine, but the whole prophecy thing is too much! I want you to leave Suna and never come back, have your child, go into hiding or go to Konoha to live with your brother but not to ever mention Gaara's the father. Just don't come back ever again, do this not for me but for Gaara, please Kaya"

I stared at her as she titled her head while tears fell down her checks, my stomach twisted into a knot as I felt guilt for what I had done to her, she wanted the best for Gaara and I was ruining everything, this much pain hurt too much...I was going to leave Suna for good, for Gaara...

* * *

**Gaara**

It had been a while since Temari went to check on Kaya, Me and Kankuro turned towards the door as we heard it slam behind her as she entered the room. There wasn't something right, her eyes were red as though she had been crying...

"Temari?" I asked frowning in concern as she looked towards me in what seemed utter pain, Temari fell forward in tears but Kankuro caught her in time and held her in his arms as he knelt on the floor with her lent against him crying. This wasn't like Temari, she has always seemed to be strong but I wasn't judging her since every one needs to let their walls down.

I knelt beside Kankuro and placed my hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her, Temari raised her head slightly from crying into Kankuro's chest and she raised a hand to my face and smiled sadly with the tears now gently falling and said, "Do you trust me Gaara, do you trust my decisions?"

I was confused by the question but I nodded in response, "Of course I do, I have always." Temari face fell from a smile and she began to cry again as she took my face in both of her hands.

"I'm sorry Gaara, you shouldn't...her let Kaya go, I let her leave..."

I stared at her in alarm, Kaya was gone? How come, why did she go? Temari's face frowned in concern as she sat up and took her hands away from me, she started to look guilty...

"What happened? Where's Kaya now?" Kankuro asked before I had to chance

Temari hesitated, "Kaya left for Konoha, she apparently missed that blond kid so she left, I let her go she was desperate to go"

"Why didn't she come to say good bye?" I asked dryly standing up along with Kankuro, I knew Kaya would have even though she doesn't like to say good bye but I wouldn't know her to leave so suddenly.

"You should know, she doesn't like saying good bye so she left and I saw her off" Temari said very coldly standing up and brushing herself off, I was slightly shocked at the way she had changed from being emotional to suddenly having an 'I don't care' attitude.

"You're not telling the truth" Kankuro stated thinking what I was.

"And you're just being stupid like you usually are, Kankuro" Temari spat back turning towards us hands on hips, Kankuro winced as she called him stupid.

"What if I was thinking the same as well" I asked simply crossing my arms.

"Then I would tell you that you were being paranoid" Temari snorted, "You can't deal that your girlfriend chose Naruto over you!" I stared at her after that feeling slightly numb, maybe she was telling the truth.

Temari bit her lip and looked at me guiltily, "Look Gaara...I didn't mean it that way, I'm annoyed she left too, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's mine...I get it, Kaya wants family now not me..." I thought aloud feeling empty, I couldn't imagine being without her.

* * *

**Kaya**

I was running through the trees and bushes in the forest, the branches and thorns whipped and ripped across my tear stained face and my bleeding sore body. I didn't care though, I needed to get away from Gaara and from Naruto...of course I wasn't going to Konoha, I didn't want to pull Naruto into this all. For now I wanted to be alone.

I continued to run into I started to breath heavily and my legs started to ache as I came to a small clearing in the over grown wood part, I had no idea where I was but anywhere was better than somewhere. I wanted to stand alone in my own mess, it wasn't no good for anyone to get close to me...

I cried out in pain and slumped against a large tree behind me and began to sob away, I wouldn't ever see Gaara again nor Naruto or any one else for that matter, it was just me and my unborn child to survive out here. I had various sorts of food and clothing, currently I was wearing loose clothes with a dark red cloak over the top to blend me into the back ground just in case I was being hunted.

I knew it wasn't safe out here but maybe soon I could stay at another village and live there a while, maybe even find work. Who was I kidding who would employ a pregnant girl who had no value, for now I'm by myself not including the baby but I'll do my best living here, I wasn't going to die since I have a child to raise and I refuse to let it be called evil, this child had done nothing wrong and for that I'll fight for my baby.

I closed my eyes and sighed nothing would stop me now, I was on my own two feet, pregnant but ready to take on the world, lets just see the Hidden Core Village take my child or the Kages try and stop me. If no one was with me than it will be that way I'll live.

'I'm sorry Naruto that you are none the wiser and you wont see your nephew/neice and Gaara, I'm sorrry I'm not with you and that you'll be filling in paperwork as I bring up our child, but this is part of the prophecy...this is the way we'll have to live...'

* * *

_Chapter 22, slightly sad that Kaya won't see Gaara or Naruto again but next chapter... a few months later we meet an old character a very beloved Uchiha member who is interested in Kaya and her unborn child, how will Kaya react? How will poor Gaara cope without Kaya? What happens when he finds out Temari lied about Kaya going to Konoha? Until next time my loved friends! Review please...._


	23. Reunion

* * *

**Kaya**

It's been about five months since I last ran away from Suna and life has moved on...I'm by myself living in a small hut in a forest belonging to the water country now, it's nice and sheltered here, for myself and the ever expanding bump which is pretty large, in a perfect positioning near a small village that contains everything I need...

It never use to be like this though, safe and sound with no problems, at first it was rough and hard. I had to find work to get paid money for my needs, this involved working as a cook for a bakery and varies of rich houses, cleaning at rich houses, different shop assistants and my favourite job was teaching a small group of young children. The job was a simple everyday job which paid well for me to teach the children how to read and write, I really got into the job and I began to love the village but then I had to run away when they came.

'They' were hidden leaf ninja's which I recognised as friends of Naruto, I think they were Temari's male friend Shikamaru, a really annoying blond girl Ino and the big kid Chouji, my guess seemed about right and I knew it was about right for hem to come looking for me. I'm still not sure if it's to do with the prophecy since the Hidden Core Village announced to the five country's about their child weapon, they didn't mention it was me carrying the child but Temari might have told someone and that's why Shikamaru and his group was looking for me. The other theory is that maybe someone finally realised that it was time to go looking for me, Gaara or Naruto could have asked to them but it was best I stayed away from them.

At the time they came looking for me, I was about 3 months pregnant with a small bump beginning to show and I was heading to the hotel I was staying at after teaching, I was walking through the town minding my own business when two green jackets caught my eye. I stopped and looked at the two figures more intently, at the time I was shocked since I recognised them, I half wanted to run up to them and ask them about Naruto but I saw one of them hold up a picture of me to a guy in the street.

It looked like they were asking around for me and I didn't want to risk it that they wanted me because of the Hidden Core Village so I backed away praying that they didn't turn around me and spot me. I was just about to turn around and leave quickly when I suddenly knocked into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I heard a female voice speak to me, looking up at me as I responded in an apology as well, I froze and looked at the blond haired girl Ino whose eyes widened at the sight of me. I didn't wait around along enough to find out what she would do next, I ran for it as fast as my legs could take me, I needed to get back to the hotel and collect my things before leaving again, there was no point risking it.

I did leave the town as quickly as possible without as much as a glance back, the only time I did was to check if I was still being followed by Ino and her companions who chased after me a while but seemed to fall back eventually when they lost me in the town and forest. That was practically the only time I felt truly threatened and that was only a couple minutes of my life away from Suna.

Here I was now, waddling my way down the forest mountain side down towards the town to collect some more food for the week, that seemed to be the only challenge these days...that and trying to cope with a minium wage of a couple of coins for long hours as a waitress in a small cafe in the town itself.

I seemed to manage though, sure it wasn't ninja level standard but it was a good life now, it was peaceful with no prophecy around here since no one had even heard of the Hidden Core Village, no guarding, no late nights, no class of kids all driving you nuts and no body else to weigh you down with their problems. Yup, I was living the dream...

I did miss Suna...

* * *

**Gaara**

I looked at the calender in the kitchen of mine, Temari and Kankuro's home, it read February 30th...it was about five months since Kaya had last disappeared from Suna. I sighed and crossed off the day before slumping down at the kitchen table in a chair, five months she had been gone, it felt longer since every day seemed to stretch out and last longer than usual, even minutes felt like torture for a hour.

I would have been fine with her leaving yet there was no good explanation, three months ago Naruto came visiting to see Kaya but I thought she was with him in Konoha...I wasn't right, Kaya wouldn't lie about such a thing, I knew that and so did Naruto who asked many of friends to look for Kaya.

I asked guards personally to look for her but the council put an end to that saying it was pointless since people can leave and go no matter how close they were to you, they said that I had more important matters including the Hidden Core Village's child weapon, the leader was highly suspected...

The only person who I still suspect who knows something about Kaya...is Temari, only because she seemed really quiet when Naruto turned up asking for Kaya, it just didn't fit...wouldn't you be worried about some one you saw off and that they never came back? I asked Temari a couple of times about Kaya but Temari would always brush me off and say 'I'm too busy now but forget about it' or maybe 'Don't worry about it, she'll be fine' and the other one, 'You know Kaya'.

I did know Kaya yet it didn't seem right that she would leave, I'm not sure if something had happened to her maybe on the way to Konoha...if so where was she now? I closed my eyes and lent forward on the table using my arms to rest my head on, I felt empty and numb...where would she actually go and why exactly would she have to go...?

* * *

**Kaya**

I made my way up the path way to the forest carrying a small bag of food, I didn't need much just a stock upon certain aspects of food, I carried on up the hill and eyed the clouds carefully. After I had left for the town the sky clouded over and now I could feel droplets of rain trickle against my skin, nothing too serious for know but I could tell it was going to pour soon...

I did say it was going to pour and I managed to get caught in it, luckily I was wearing my long red cloak to protect my clothing and the food I was carrying, it kept the worst of the rain off but the cloak did get soaked. I closed the front door behind me and hung up the wet cloak up before heading to the kitchen to put away my belongings, I took my time putting away the things and dawdled into the front room to light the fire, I always had too much time so I wasted it.

Lighting the fire in the living room, I stepped back as its warm flickers lit up the wooden room, I smiled and stood a while soaking in the invisible heated beams. I turned around to head back to the kitchen to get myself a drink but I stopped in pure fear and my eyes widened at the wet figure sat on the sofa behind me, I stepped back taking in the fire lit body staring up at me.

"Hello Kaya, it's been too long" The man spoke sitting up and leaning forward towards me, I took in his wet pitch black hair matching his dark careless eyes,"You look shocked...it's like you've seen a ghost"

"You look so different..." I murmured loudly staring at every length of the person who I know very well but barely recognised since time tore us apart, the boy who was very much man was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha...

* * *

_I'll end it there since I don't want this chapter to get too long, but next time we'll have a proper natter with Sasuke who had a very shocking annoucement to make.... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_


	24. Brother Uchiha

* * *

**Kaya**

"You've changed Kaya too" Sasuke remarked as I sat beside him on the sofa, I rested my hand on my stomach and glanced back up to his face, there was no mistake it was Sasuke yet his eyes were different...darker.

"Has the bump got anything to do with the change" I asked lightly smiling at him as he smiled back at me and rested his arm on the back of the sofa, I relaxed slightly, why should I be scared? Sasuke wouldn't hurt me, "How have you been all these years?"

"I've been better but I have been busy" He replied looking at me, "But you will have to excuse me, I haven't got time to idle chit chat about anything, I need to get straight to the point"

"Fine by me, you never did seem the type to beat around the bush"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes I guess I was an outspoken child..."

"Outspoken is the polite way of saying you were a nightmare!" I laughed at his formality, he shook his head in dismay and stared around the room with a faint smile on his lips. I would have never thought I would be here again, sat with Sasuke chatting about everything, as we were kids we perched ourselves on a branch from the old oak tree at the bottom of the garden.

We could sit there for hours, both at the age of five, swinging our legs as Sasuke told me about school and how he wished to be great ninja, one even better than Itachi. At those stages of life I use to envy him because he could go to ninja school and I couldn't because I was the only female heir of the Uchihas and it would be an outrage even though I was adopted.

There we were chatting and laughing like siblings do, though we were closer than siblings, more like best friends who shared secrets and got giggles over ridiculous things. Yes we did all those things as we sat up in that old tree watching the world go by along with our youth, right up until Itachi came to get us down.

Itachi got us down the night he slaughtered the family, me and Sasuke were up in the tree talking about what Sasuke was doing in school and how annoyed he was being compared to Itachi, I would sit there and comfort him. We then heard screaming and yelling from the house all of a sudden, we both got scared and jumped down and raced towards the house to find out what was going on.

I grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand for comfort as we stepped into the house...what we saw both change our lives completely, the pure sickness over whelmed Sasuke and he ran towards Itachi, screaming in anger, while Itachi stood there not moving. I just stood back and watched a weeping Sasuke get knocked unconscious, Itachi walked up to me and knelt down to say, "You'll be safer now Kaya" before he left leaving me there.

"You know I actually thought you were dead" Sasuke stated looking back towards me, I nodded for him to continue, "I woke up in hospital at the age of eight to find my whole family destroyed, the hokage said every single member was dead. I didn't know no difference, I thought I had lost you because of Itachi but here we are now..."

"It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there" I said leaning forward towards him.

"I know, you got kidnapped by the Hidden Core Village straight afterwards the death of our family and everyone thought you were dead but in actual fact you were being used for a massive prophecy which I believe the child...is inside you" Sasuke's cold eyes drifted towards my stomach as I stared at him, he must have found out.

"How many months are you?" Sasuke asked

"Five but why....?" I suddenly got cut off as he pushed me down on the sofa and pinned me down and stared down at me, "What the hell Sasuke?!" I yelled trying to push him off as he lent closer towards me.

"Kaya I want to protect you with my life..." Sasuke whispered into my ear,"I wasn't there to protect you from the Hidden Core Village...I'm sorry" He leant so close we were inches apart, I could feel his warmth breath against my face as my arms weakened against his force of pinning me down. I longed for this comfort, this care, this love...

"Sasuke..." I murmured my own blue eyes searching his face for a explanation, I missed the passion so much, just to fall against someone's chest and have complete trust in someone, that one person isn't here...

"Kaya I know you miss him so why don't you got back to him?" Sasuke asked me straightening himself up as he got off me, I sat up and looked down, I felt so guilty yet I hadn't done anything with Sasuke but just the thought of Gaara sat alone at his home without me and I'm here...it made me want him more than anything.

"Should I go back to Suna?" I thought aloud

"You should, it would be safer for you and you need all the protection you can get" Sasuke replied to my thought, "You have to go, you have to go now to Suna..."

* * *

**Gaara**

I flicked through the various papers on my desk but I never took much interest in what they read or there meaning, my thought was only on one thing, Kaya... I sighed shaking my head in dispute and tried to concentrate on the work yet only one word was planted into my mind.

"Gaara, you need to take a break before you write 'Kaya' on every single form paper" Temari said holding a paper up and pointing to the name I signed it with.

"Yeh, bro you're looking ill you need to take it easy" Kankuro said taking the pile of papers from me despite my slight complaint and he put them far out of my reach to sign them.

"I need to do them though even though I'm not feeling that good" I replied

"You just need to get Kaya out of your mind" Temari sighed shaking her head and sitting on my desk, I ignored her because Kaya was on my mind right now. I missed her so much, just her touch sent chills down my spine yet I hadn't felt those chills in along time, I wanted to feel them again or maybe even hold her close again just for a few moments so I could tell her I loved her.

"There he goes off again" Temari stated getting annoyed and snapping her fingers in front of my face, "You have bigger issues to deal with! Now have you done the research about the hidden core village?"

"Yes..." I replied thinking of which village Kaya was at.

"The missions to infiltrate?"

"Yes..." I wonder if Kaya was still being a ninja.

"Now I hope you haven't spoken to the guards about looking for Kaya?"

"No..." I still have asked around slightly for her.

"How about Naruto?"

"Haven't seen him..." Which was a lie, I had and he still hadn't seen Kaya.

"Good then, seems you have slightly got Kaya out of your system" Temari said smirking happily, hadn't she been paying attention to my non responsive answers and blank expressions.

"Kazekage-sama!" A guard said bursting into the room startling us all, grinning.

"Knock next time!" Temari snapped at him sharply.

"Sorry my lady but we have great news!" He paused for affect, "Kaya Uchiha has been spotted on her way to Suna!"

I took in all in and almost fell off my chair standing up, Kankuro started to whoop loudly and did a jig around the room but Temari's face turned to thunder. I ignored both of them and ordered for some guards to collect her immediately, Kaya was coming home...she was finally coming back.

I didn't know if to cry or laugh...but I knew I was damn happy.

* * *

_Chapter 23 I think? Thanks for all to reviewing and those who just read, yeah I know who you are! Cheers to all and until next time..._

_A Proper Reunion..Gaara and Kaya finally embrace again as best they can because a bump gets in the way. Quite literally! :)_


	25. Time For The Truth

**

* * *

**

**Kaya**

A half disheveled monster, with tangled hair and dirty clothes, was coming up to the village of Suna, the monster groaned at the tiresome journey but continued to carry on waddling all for one guy who might even appreciate the monster's visit. Only this monster was me looking like a complete tramp, not my fault exactly, mostly Sasukes when we were walking through a swamp...he 'accidently' tripped and pushed his pregnant adopted sister over instead of taking the fall by himself.

Sasuke even had the nerve to blame me for him falling over, so being hormonal, I shoved mud in his face and left him there to wallow literally in his own mess. So much for protecting me when he was the one harassing me, what would Gaara say when he saw me? What would Temari think? I know Kankuro would laugh and say "Nice makeup" I'd probably slap him for that. Men these days weren't at all gentlemen.

I felt me stomach churn suddenly and something hit the left hand side of my stomach from the inside, "Ow,damn it baby!" I murmured to the child inside of me after it kicked me. I would have thought this baby would have felt sympathy for me especially since it was apart of me, but noooo, it rather torture me as well.

Groaning I stood at the top of desert hill and took in the massive rocks surroundings around the village itself, it took me ages to get this far which was pretty fast for being five months gone yet I couldn't help but feel nervous enough to turn back. I wouldn't know if Gaara still loved me or even cared for me, I must have broke his heart hard when I had gone, Temari said it was for the best for me to leave and she would probably hate me for coming back. It was worth it.

Hearing rumbling like wheels of a carriage in the distance, I moved into the side just to be save that I didn't get run down by horses...what a end for Kaya Uchiha, death by carriages on her way to see the Kazekage again, that would be a waste of journey. I looked up and saw a massive carriage drawing up towards me, I quickly sorted myself out by combing my loose hair with my fingers and brushing of dust from my cloak. I needed to look normal when the carriage drove past.

Standing completely aside I watched the carriage get close enough to see a large group of guards follow it, how strange must be someone quite important? I couldn't be Gaara's carriage since his was bigger so it could be someone else important, I peeked inside the window but couldn't see any one inside.

"Good morning mam" Said one of the guards nodding towards me as she past.

"Good morning" I replied smiling at her, obviously Suna hadn't heard of the prophecy, but how? I continued to watch the guards walk past and the guard who spoke turned away before her eyes widened and she glanced back again, realising something.

"Wait, wait, stop the carriage!" She yelled to the other guards, the carriage stopped and she ran back to a completely blank expressionless blond girl wondering what she wanted, "You're Kaya Uchiha!"

I blinked before double taking her accusation, maybe Suna had heard of the prophecy, the other guards began to murmur looking me up and down before walking closer. I began to get worried, I was so close to Suna..were they going to arrest me?

"I must apologise, Kaya-sama, I didn't realise you were..." The guard cut off as she bowed over and glanced up at my stomach before regaining her height.

"Dont worry about, it's a big change" I replied completely puzzled,"Were you expecting me or something?"

She nodded,"Yes it's Kazekage-sama's orders to find you, and some spies spotted you earlier when you were on your way here so he asked us to pick you up"

"He did?!" I yelled happily, "I mean...Gaara did, so he has missed me!"

"Um...yes" She looked puzzled.

"You have to tell me everything on the way back to Suna!" I exclaimed happily grabbing her hand and climbing up into the carriage grinning while the other guards shook their heads smiling before we set off to Suna alot faster...

* * *

**Gaara**

I paced up and down the room, how long would it take to pick up a very vibrant blond girl from a desert and bring her back? I don't see why the guards couldn't complete one simple task that I set them. My insides tightened and I felt sick, I wonder if Kaya even wanted to see me, maybe she was coming back for another reason?

"Gaara making me sick won't make Kaya come back any faster!" Kankuro exclaimed watching me, "She'll be here soon!" At that moment the door opened to the office and a guard stepped in and told me Kaya would be arriving in a few moments, Kankuro gestured toward me, "Told you so!"

I nodded and sat down in the black chair behind my desk and sighed leaning back as I shook my leg up and down feeling nervous, would she be pleased to see me, was there a certain reason she coming back, was there anything wrong?

"Kazekage-sama, Kaya Uchiha has arrived in Suna and is walking to the office as we speak" A guard said opening the door before bowing and leaving.

"Show time in five" Kankuro murmured as I stood and moved to the front of my desk, Kankuro stood beside me along with Temari who was extremely quiet about the whole thing. Usually she'd be the first to voice her opinion yet she was stood back slightly with her head hung in dismay, I asked her how she felt about Kaya returning and she shook her head ignoring me...

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door knob began to turn, it was about time....

* * *

**Kaya**

In the carriage the girl guard told me about how Gaara was over the last months, I couldn't help but feel guilty especially when she mentioned that at first when I had vanished he looked like he was going to break down into tears every couple of minutes. She even told me she had accidently walked in on him crying on day, she said it was extremely said even when he just stood in his office looking at her shocked.

She told me about he had a breakdown at a main council meeting where Temari, Kankuro and Daisuke physically took him out the room when he got so angry at the council members because they said he couldn't search for me any longer. He must have really missed me while I was gone feeling pity for myself over the prophecy thing.

I felt so guilty, how could Gaara still want to speak to me after all this time, butterflies and a baby churned in my stomach as I drew nearer his office hesitating as I did. I had got many looks because of the bump but the girl guard said now everyone knew exactly why I had left but there was so much more than that to the story.

I counted my steps as I walked down the corridor, exactly 48 steps before I reached the door to his office, my hand shook as I grabbed hold of the door knob. What could I say to him? 'Sorry Gaara I've been gone do long but it's nice to see you!" or 'I'm pregnant with your baby, surprise!' I'm sure either one of those will go down.

My stomach flipped as I turned the door handle and pushed the door open slightly, to reveal the only one person I truly cared about...

* * *

**Gaara**

It was like dying and waking up again, the pure thrill and sadness that overwhelmed me at the time was happening to me right now as the door opened showing a very nervous looking beautiful blond girl with her clear blue eyes wide open with shock as she returned my look. I felt my heart ache as she pushed the door wider open.

"Gaara..." Kaya murmured happy to see me as she walked forward followed by two other guards, I didn't know what to say as I saw her eyes fill up with tears, "I'm sorry Gaara, so sorry." She seemed to break down into tears, she placed her hands on her stomach and looking up at me. My eyes glanced down at he stomach, it was swelled...no not swelled, she was...she...was....could it be?

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"Kankruo yelled loudly looking a mix between pure shock and happiness, he ran over to Kaya and wrapped his arms around her while saying that it was truly amazing. Was it? A baby...inside Kaya, a child full of innocence being brought up in a world of pain and hate, was it so good.

"Is it Gaaras?" Kankuro asked Kaya trying to whisper but I could still hear him as well as everyone else, Kaya gave one swift nod before staring at me. My whole body froze in complete....fear? That couldn't be right, fear over a child...happiness, joy, thrill or was I scared? I stood transfixed on Kaya before turning away and staring at the opposite wall with my eyes wide...a baby....

"Gaara, I should have told you earlier" I heard Kaya murmur into my ear while wrapping her arms around my waist and holding me close despite a bump standing in the way which didn't seem to bother either of us. I turned towards her perfect sad face which she seemed to have lost the sparkle in her eyes.

"I...I'm...it's" I stuttered quietly finding the right words to sum up what I was trying to say, I wanted her to know exactly how I was feeling and how I felt about the whole thing, "I...I'm...a...." I stopped and breathed in steadily as she waited patiently, "I'm...a father..."

* * *

**Kaya**

"I'm...a father..." Hearing Gaara say those words sent a smile across my face, I took his hand and pulled back my cloak to reveal a small stretchy red top and stretchy black three quarter lengths, I placed his hand down on my thinly clothed stomach and watched his face change from being nervous to concern.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Gaara asked putting both hands on my stomach and feeling the baby kick quite a few times, Kankuro walked over and placed his hands on my stomach and pulled a face feeling the kicks to.

I shook my head, "No, but it does sometimes, though I am use to it by now"

"Really? Well how many months are you gone?" Kankuro asked putting his ear to my stomach as Gaara stood looking perplexed.

"She's five months gone..." Temari answered the question for me as Kankuro and Gaara stared at her while I looked down at the floor, "Kaya...I thought I told you never come back to Suna again..."

"What!?! Am I missing something?" Kankuro asked looking perplexed as he stood up looking from me to Temari over and over again, "Why would you say such a thing to Kaya?!"

"I know why, Temari told me why" Daisuke said opening the office door and closing it again right on cue, "The whole council knows that's why they didn't want Gaara looking for you Kaya but know it seems they've changed their minds if Gaara agrees on keeping you here. I think it's time you told Gaara the proper reason why you left, don't you think Kaya?"

I nodded sullenly and looked up towards Gaara, it was time for the truth, "I haven't been completely truthful to you Gaara, I've got something else to tell you about my life that involves our child..."

We walked to a separate room for me to tell him about the prophecy, we were sat all alone at his house as I told him about everything of my life, the first person I had told _everything_about my life, I only told Temari a bit but to hear everything else links into the whole prophecy. It had been destined to be, a jinjuriki's sister, the master of great things such as the sharingan and byakugan is the mother of the ultimate weapon.

Gaara sat there the whole time expressionless without speaking or interrupting, he nodded occasionally but otherwise just listened until the very end, I thought he would react more amazed or angry but he seemed to understand...

* * *

**Gaara**

Kaya finished speaking about the whole prophecy and sat there with her hands resting on her stomach looking sad, vulnerable and tired like the prophecy had completely drained the life out of her. It was saddening to watch her beat herself up over it, it wasn't right of her to do so.

"I don't see why you hurt yourself over it" I stated looking down at her and tilting my head, "I don't feel as if you have done something wrong, you deserve the best for fighting through that all alone..."

"I wasn't since I had you but aren't you afraid what this could do to you?" Kaya asked innocently looking up at me, I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her to comfort Kaya because she was concerned for me and she shouldn't be.

"No-body matters more to me than you, Kaya, let them say what they like since they aren't a concern, yet once they judged me for a monster I was but you never once did so why should I judge you? I'm not going to stand by and watch you and my son have their watched over by some inadequate prophecy it isn't right, I love you and I'll do what ever it takes to protect you" I explained.

Kaya lent up and kissed me, she smiled, "What makes you think the baby is a boy?" I laughed along with her and I held her tighter, I had lost her twice now and I wasn't going to lose her ever again no matter what...even over the gender of the child.

* * *

_Finatoooo, aww isn't Gaara just the sweetest :P yet more is come to test their love strength! _

_I__made this longer for leogirl who mentioned it to me, also since school is a nightmare and my parents think I spend too long on the laptop. Pshhhh not fair, if only they knew I was making history! :)  
__  
__Only yoking! Review plz....love you guys for doing so!!!!!_


	26. Uchiha or Uzumaki

**Kaya**

My eyes flicked open tiredly but I refused to open them completely to the bright sun that shone through the crack in the curtains, I groaned and used my hand to find where he had gone, my hand moved to the right of my side but I couldn't find Gaara there. I rolled over to see correctly but as I hadn't felt him, I crashed down onto the soft bed and used my glazed eyes to search the room.

No-body was in the room with me, I sighed and sat up very groggily while rubbing my eyes trying to make sense of everything, Gaara must have of set off early in the morning to finish up the last of his paperwork before Naruto came to visit. I brushed my hands through my hair and got off the bed while looking down at my now nine month ready pregnant stomach, I was feeling nervous especially since I was ready to burst at any moment but Naruto didn't know that I was pregnant.

He was meant to be coming to visit over four months ago when I got back but thats when they had a couple of problems in Konoha and Naruto was too busy doing missions to visit,it was fine by me since I wasn't looking forward to this at all but it had to be done sometime soon. Preferable before the baby came and I was left to give birth infront of Naruto, slightly embarrasing but Gaara had everything sorted, he never properly left me alone just in case.

Gaara had been my rock through all of the truamas, fits, aches and pains, he had been even patient when I got really mad and threw stuff at him and chased Kankuro around the house with a frying pan just because Kankuro said I was fat and Gaara didn't dissagree. Their own fault especially when the frying pan went to hit Kankuro and I missed and it collided with the book shelf that fell over causing everything to have a chain reaction and fall over almost squiching Gaara with the door that gave way to the weight. Temari was really annoyed.

I smiled and streched my back out, I sighed once again looking at my self in the fall length mirror in the room, pregnant wasn't that bad a look, it was just the other pains that would make me think twice about getting pregnant a second time. Pulling on some suitable comfy clothings I opened up the door from the bedroom and immeadiately was over whelmed with salty smelling bacon coming from the kitchen.

When did Temari become such a good cook? Her speciality was burnt toast for breakfast, she blamed the toaster but I don't see how a toaster could burn it's own friends the bread. I waddled steadily down the hall to the kitchen and peeked around the corner of the door to get a bit of a surprise, Temari and Kankuro were sat at the table looking quite impressed as they watched a certain red head cook proper breakfast not toast.

"When did you cook?" I asked laughing happily walking over to Gaara and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sorted out the eggs he was doing for breakfast along with bacon, eggy bread, hash backs and tomatos, one of my favourite traditional english dishes.

Gaara smirked, "Never really, I thought it would be a change"

"A change?! I almost had a fit when I came down to breakfast and seen Gaara cooking!" Kankuro exclaimed taking the dish of food Gaara handed him.

"Well it's a pleasant one, beats my cooking" Temari said taking her plate and thanking Gaara.

"Woking, yat woking? Durs bent das guv das bis!" Kankuro said his mouth full of food as we all stared at him confused before he finished, "I said 'Cooking, what cooking? Yours weren't as good this'"

"Toast is hard to make..." Temari murmured in defense taking a bite into the food and smiling, "But I have to admit it Gaara, this is really good and it looks like you'll be doing cooking from now on"

"Hm, I don't like the idea of that" Gaara replied thinking about it and putting our plates on the table for both me and him.

"So what brought this all up?" I asked sitting down and biting in the the delicious food infront of me as he shrugged not sure exactly why. I continued to eat as Temari and Kankuro argueed if Kankuro would be a good cook or not, personally I think he would suck though no offense Kankuro but I'm not sure he would have much common sense to cook.

"What do you think Kaya, would you trust me near fire?" Kankuro asked me looking desperate, I laughed and shook my head to his dissapointment.

"I wouldn't" Gaara said grinning at his exasperated brother

"Reason?" Kankuro demanded annoyed

"Well you are brainless and with those wodden puppets you carry, they would catch fire and kill you" Gaara stated simply chuckling as Kankuro looked in pain, "I'm only saying"

"Yeah well don't tempt fate!" Kankuro sniffed annoyed, "I don't know, Kaya could-"

"Woah, woah, woah keep me out of this!" I laughed holding up my hands in defence.

"I'm only saying that being in your current state, you could die from child birth!" Kankuro exclaimed leaving a shoked silence afterwards as I stared at him with my eyes widened along with a angry looking Gaara and a equally annoyed Temari.

"Kankuro-" Gaara began to say but I cut him off knowing this would end up in arguement.

"I'm not going to die from child-" It was my turn to be cut off by a very sharp pain in my ribs caused by the baby, I let a gasp escape my lips along with various other creative swear words.

"What is it?" Temari asked me looking at me very worried but Gaara didn't let me have time to explain anything by sweeping me up in his arms and laying me down in the front room while telling Kankuro and Temari to get pillows and blankets. I let a rib breaking scream while I felt the area between my legs become wet, it was time but it was too soon for me...

* * *

**Gaara**

I gritted my teeth together and watched Temari put blackets around Kaya for comfort and a blanket actually over her to cover up a certain part of her body I doubt she would like to expose. Kaya parted her legs and let out another scream of pure pain, I winced and prised off the clothes she was wearing on her bottom half, she couldn't give birth with clothes on.

"Isn't there time to go to a hospital?!" Temari asked me holding Kaya's hand as Kaya screamed again and again, I shook my head and checked to see any sign of the baby..my stomach flipped as I spotted something coming, was it the head of my child? I choked happily and glanced back up to Kaya who was breathing in and out trying to calm herself.

"I got Daisuke!" Kankuro exclaimed running in the room with a worried looking Daisuke following him, he froze at the sight of Kaya screaming, Temari calming her and me checking for the baby.

I nodded at Daisuke as he crossed the room and knelt by Kaya to sooth her, I was feeling sick and faint...I wasn't ready to be a father I was only seventeen, how could I raise a child? I wasn't that sort of person, I guess but I wasn't going to give up now and leave Kaya to face this all alone.

"Gaara keep going, you're doing a good job" Daisuke encouraged me while holding Kaya's other hand, Kankuro took over from Temari's position while she came down by my end of Kaya and she checked how far the baby was coming.

Temari whispered into my ear, "You're going to be the best father ever" I smiled at her somforting words and turned back to Kaya who was still trying to control her screaming which was understandable.

"Kaya, were going to get through this" I said to her smiling as she grinned back up to me before murmuring 'sorry' and screaming again while she gave another push revealing more of the head of our child.

Thinking now, I still don't know if me and Kaya have a name for the baby, we did touch on it once when she came back to Suna but that was pratically it, she asked me what I would like gender wise and to be honest I really don't mind since I have promised to the currently being born baby that I was going to love them no matter what.

"Come on Kaya push, push that sucker out" Kankuro cheered her on, "We want that baby out now for me Uncle Kankuro!"

"And me too Aunty Temari, way cooler than Uncle Kankuro" Temari said smirking as we both checked on the status of the baby, more of the head was showing to reveal a tuft of red/brown hair, I smiled the child had inherited something from me at least which Temari noticed, "Look, Gaara it's got red coloured hair!"

"It...does? What about...the....gender?" Kaya asked as she panted, while sweat beads glided down her creased forhead in determination, she led back holding in her screams and grasping harder onto Dasiuke and Kankuro's hands even haarder making evenDisuke wince in pain as she did so.

"We aren't sure the babies not out that far yet!" Temari replied looking over Kaya's knees to reply, I breathed in and checked on the baby again hardly any progress there but it was worth to wait.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" I heard some one yell in shock, I turned and looked up into the paling face of Naruto Uzumaki who was staring in total terror at the picture he was seeing before him...My eyes widened as he turned to me looking angry, "You are so dead, Gaara!"

* * *

**Kaya**

Naruto lent down beside me and looked at me in total confusion, "What the hell is going on?" He looked at everyone else in the room who was watching us, I breathed in and out before straining back a scream.

"I'm...was...pregnant Gaara's...baby...giving...birth, hi" I panted looking up up at him, his blue eyes searched my face and his face relaxed, I began to pant harder and let out another scream and pushed as hard as I could.

"We'll speak after but we need to get you through this first" Naruto said taking over Daisuke's position, he was more than happy to let Naruto to take over, "Lets get through it, believe it!"

I smiled before screaming in pain and letting Naruto into what was a big mistake as he felt the full pain of child birth, panting and screaming I closed my eyes on seeing Gaara look at me in complete faith and love giving me the strength to get through it all...

* * *

**Gaara**

It must have been a hour before Temari yelled excited, "Kaya a couple of more pushes and it's over!" I followed Temari's gaze and saw the baby was almost completely out, I started to feel sick again hearing Kaya scream again as she pushed, this was it almost time to meet face to face with my first born baby.

"This is it!" Temari yelled taking a blanket and wrapping it around the baby, "Kaya make this push the biggest" I saw Kaya nod and I parted Kaya's legs more for Temari to reach and get a firm grip on the baby,"And PUSHHHHH!!!"

Kaya let out the finally ear bursting scream which shook my bones and I watched as the baby slip out the last of itself out of Kaya and begin to cry gentley sending shivers down my spine, the baby...was born.

"Gaara, here's your child" Temari said handing me the bundle into my arms, I held the baby and looked down at the bloody face looking back up at me, the one thing that pierced into me was the bright blue eyes and reddy brown tufty hair. Temari opened up the blanket around it's waste and I spotted the gender of my child...

"IT'S A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed happily at a tired looking Kaya who broke out into a happy smile as Kankuro danced around the room siging that he had a nephew.

Temari cut off the cord that was attached to...my baby boy, I smiled down at the little bundle who glance back up at me and gurgled while clasping hold of my finger. Everything I had felt since I had met Kaya, the love and care was shared and given all to this child as well, I couldn't see how it was a threat.

I turned to Kaya who was sat up putting her bottom half of her clothes back on under the blanket, "Kaya, it's our son" I murmured staring down at her she smiled up at me and I felt my heart ache as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Can I hold him?" Kaya asked me as I sat beside her and handed her the little bundle, she choked as she seen him, "Yuuki looks like a mix of both of us, my colour eyes, your hair, your shape of eyes, my nose and your lips"

"Yuuki? Is that what you are going to call him?" Naruto asked us looking down at the happy gurgling boy waving his arms around at us and grabbing hold of Kaya's fingers.

"Yuuki Uzumaki or Uchiha?" I asked Kaya as she looked up at me smiling brightly.

"Uzumiha, a mix between the two" Kaya replied thoughtfully staring fondly down at the little prophecy, "Yes Yuuki Uzumiha"

* * *

_Baby Yuuki is born!!! Yays Gaara is a daddy and Kaya is a mummy, everything seems to be good but life isn't always sweet not now....next time the prophecy is revealed to all countries and the Hidden Core Village make their move towards conflict!_

_Love you guys, review plz!!!!_


	27. News

**Kaya**

I sighed and picked up the fresh flowers on the front door, I looked around the street to see if the person who had delivered them was still around for me to thank them but I couldn't see anyone was guilty for the flowers. Guilty? I bet they all were since the home was full of blooming brightly coloured flowers saying 'Congratulations on the birth of your son, Yuuki!' News got around Suna pretty fast and I was sure that at least every single person in Suna had delivered their bounquet of flowers just for us.

I closed the door still holding the flowers made up with red roses, yellow roses and white roses, overall it was a nice combination and they were attractive so thumbs up to that. I checked the names of the people who sent them by the little card on the flowers, I added the names to my personal 'remember to do' planner and placed the flowers in a vase with numerous of other flowers which was in the living room where Gaara was sat with Yuuki in his arms.

"Another set of flowers?" Gaara stated, more than asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and he went back to trying to get Yuuki to sleep but Yuuki seemed to have inherited his fathers lack of sleeping.

"How long have you been trying to get him to sleep?" I asked sitting beside him and holding out my arms for Yuuki.

"A while now" Gaara replied, "He doesn't seem to interested though" Gaara handed Yuuki over to me, I smiled at the little clear plain blue eyed boy that lay in my arms perfectly. Yuuki gurgled happily at the sight of me and began to grasp my hair in his tiny fist, I let him continue because it really didn't bother me, it was just nice to feel the little warm baby in my arms and smell th fresh clean smell Yuuki seemed to carry with him.

"Hm, I wonder if he is hungry?" I murmured a third to myself, a third to Gaara and a third to Yuuki who replied in a gurgle at the sound of my voice, I sometimes wonder 'does he actually understand me?' I lifted up my top for Yuuki to breast feed on...well you can guess by the name of the 'feeding', and Yuuki acccepted the milk with no more than a gurgle.

"I wonder if we should have called him 'Gurgle'" Gaara said smiling as he watched the infant feed from it's mother, I laughed and imagined such a name Gurgle Uzumiha.

"Morning all!" Naruto's voice carried along the hall as he approached the living room, he had lived here for the last couple of months to keep an eye on me and his nephew. I had told Naruto about the prophecy and he understood completely, he said he was more pleased I was alive after giving birth since our own mother had died and so had Gaara's mother from child birth.

Naruto opened the living room door before turning a bright red colour as he seen me with my top up and a rather private part of my body which I didn't want Naruto to see at all. "Naruto, you idoit!" I yelled at him and he turned away as I tried the best to cover up my breasts with Yuuki who looked quite annoyed by being disturbed when he was being fed, if it wasn't for all the havoc going on I would have laughed since Yuuki's little annoyed face resembled his father's own.

"What's going on in-" Kankuro cut off and a rather pervy smile streched across his face as he saw me angrily covering up my upper chest as he stood by the door frame where Naruto was stood as well.

"Don't you look at my sister like that, you perv!" Naruto yelled at Kankuro as he saw Kankuro oogling at me pulling down my top.

"She shouldn't be flashing her boobs at me then!" Kankuro yelled in defense, Gaara rolled his eyes and used his sand to shut the door on both of them arguing, I let out a sigh of relief as he held his sand up against it to lock the door into place.

I turned back to Yuuki,I half expected him to be looking around led back on the sofa looking perplexed by the chaos going on but I was suprised when I saw him sleeping soundly on the sofa, his little face smooth and un concerned about his mother being harrased.

"Well thats one way to get him to sleep" Gaara said picking up Yuuki and putting the sleeping infant in the moses basket we had recieved as a gift from one of our neighbours.

I nodded and looked back at Gaara, "I'm really tired, I might go to bed now that Yuuki is sleeping and get the uncles to take care of him in my absent"

"I might join you I'm tired" Gaara smirked folding his arms.

I grinned and shook my head,"You don't sleep, stupid"

"Doesn't mean I can't be tired" Gaara grinned picking me up bridal style, I laughed and clung onto his neck as he opened the living room door and passed a very perplexed looking Naruto and Kankuro, "You two can take care of Yuuki for a while it wont hurt you to"

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Naruto blurted out trying to follow us as we made our way to the stairs.

Kankuro held him back and rolled his eyes, "Don't make babies" Naruto stared at him blankly not getting what he meant then Kankuro whispered something in his ear making Naruto yell out and storm towards us, I sighed and reassured him that we wouldn't though it didn't help with Kankuro in the back ground laughing.

* * *

**Gaara**

I sat back in the black chair at my desk, I flicked through various bits of forms and documents not really paying attention to the matter of them, I stared out the window wishing I was back at home with Kaya and Yuuki.

"Hey Gaara thought you could do with company" A heard Temari say entering the office before staring at me weirdly as though something was wrong, "What happened to you?"

I titled my head not really sure what she was on about, "What do you mean?" I looked at myself and couldn't see anything outstandingly obvious or wrong.

"You know, you look like you've been ruffed up slightly all been caught in a hurricane, your hair, that needs a hair cut soon, is all messy though it usually is and your clothes-" Temari suddenly cut off realising what she was on about.

I raised my eyebrows and said sarcastically, "My hairs not that bad is it?"

"No, it's just-" Temari stopped at sat opposite me, "Gaara, is this..." She gestured to my clothes, "....related to the broken bed in your bedroom after apprentely you and Kaya had...gone up there?"

I blinked and felt my checks burn slightly, the second time around and I broke the bed, that was another thing to do when I got home was fix that bed and hopefully find a stronger one or maybe not use a bed at all, "Temari I was led with Kaya until she fell asleep, nothing more and nothing less just that and if Kankuro told you any different...hang him"

"I hope not and I hope to expect that Kaya isn't going to be pregnant for the second time" Temari said raising an eyebrow, I smirked to myself thinking about if we did have more kids.

There was a sharp knock at the door and I saw a guard wlak in looking flustered and alarmed, "Kazekage-sama, the council need your aid straight away it is concern of your son involving the Hidden Core Village"

"What has happened!" I asked standing up alarmed, what was going to happen to Yuuki?

"The Hidden Core Village have annouced to all the other four countries about their weapon, your son, they have told all of our allies and enimes about the child weapon being your son and how you and Kaya Uchiha have planned it all along to help them regain their position as a great village." The guard shook his head, "The other Kages wish to meet with you immeadiately, they believe the Hidden Core Village and they are planning to take immeadiate action against Suna and our country...this Kazekage-sama could start a war...."

* * *

_Slightly short but I wish to make the next one longer! Next time the meeting of the Kages, the fate of all great nations are decieded who will side with Gaara and Kaya against the Hidden Core Village..._

_Love you guys so much, your reviews make me laugh so hard! Review to make me laugh....plz!_

_After birth? Is there such a thing ellieorchild?_


	28. The Meetings

**Kaya**

Nerves gnawed at me from the inside as I stood outside the room where all five Kages were having a meeting about what to do about the 'little problem' the countries were having. The way they put it made me feel like nothing as if me and Yuuki had no proper meaning to life and perhaps killing both of us would give them a better outcome.

I held a sleeping Yuuki closer to myself and I took a seat at the bench in front of the big doors which led the way into the room, two guards eyed me carefully as I did so, did they expect a girl carrying a baby to suddenly burst into the room and kill all of the Kages yet each Kage had at least two personal guards.

Yuuki began to stir and gripped hold of my finger as he understood my worry about the whole situation, I stared down at the little pupil-less crystal blue eyed boy and stroked the messy tuft of his light brown and red hair on his head. He blew a bubble at me and giggled happily at his own act, I laughed along to, admiring his calmness at the whole thing since I knew he obviously understood everything that went on around him. It was like he fed off of peoples emotions, it was like a special power.

"Um, excuse me, mam" I heard the taller of the guards say looking at me and smile fondly at Yuuki, "Is he your son?"

"Yes he is" I replied and the other guard smiled as well, they both walked forward abandoning their posts to see Yuuki. I smiled but I was perplexed at the whole thing, didn't they know that this baby was the child weapon?

"Well he's a cute kid" The other guard exclaimed looking down at Yuuki who was enjoying the attention and gurgling happily at the two men staring down.

"You've got to thank his father for his good looks" I replied holding Yuuki slightly up for them to get a better look at him.

The tall guard smiled, "Well he does resemble you alot, the face shape and eyes I mean" He straightened up and looked towards me, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here exactly?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my sons father to finish up in the meeting" I gestured towards the room.

"Really? Is he a guard or what?" The other guard said frowning slightly.

"Oh no, he's the Kazekage" I replied sitting up and resting Yuuki comfortable in my arms, the guards eyes widened looking really shocked, it was like nobody had told them nothing about the random baby carrying girl standing outside the room.

"Sabuka..no Gaara?!" The tall guard stated more than asked and I nodded, "Forgive me mam, does that mean you are the prophecy holder and your son is..." He trailed off at the end and turned away looking slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, mam..." The other guard murmured looking away as the taller one did.

I sighed, I didn't want their pity, I wanted me and Gaara to live a normal life where we could be a family with Yuuki, anybody could say sorry yet does it mean anything? I stared up at them, "Don't be sorry it isn't your fault"

"Yes mam, but I don't think this whole prophecy thing is your fault let alone that little boys fault, he doesn't seem to be able to harm a fly" The other guard exclaimed looking exasperated by the whole thing, I stared at him taken back from his statement.

"I agree mam, how could the Kages think such a person like you and your son could be planning a war against the other countries!" The taller guard said, "Your son isn't even old enough to speak!"

I smiled at their shocked looking faces, "I really appreciate your support yet it won't change the other Kages minds..."

* * *

**Gaara**

I stared at all of the other Kages faces, the Raikage looked angry along with the Tsuchikage, Tsunade gave me a quick smile as the Mizukage stared at me sadly. I took my seat at the circular table and Kankuro and Temari stood behind me, I looked around the room looking at the Kages, they were all in robes with hats unlike me who wore the robes bu with no hat, I didn't see the use in it.

"_Kazekage _you do know why you are here" The Raikage growled at me eyeing me carefully, the way he said Kazekage seemed to be in a spiteful way like he regreted having such a name for me.

"Yes I have been told" I replied coolly ignoring his sneering face, I wasn't going to be fazed by him even so I still needed to get a majority vote out of them and make them realise that Yuuki brought no harm to them.

"Very well that's begin, Gaara do you want to start" Tsunade stated quickly frowning at the Raikage who said something intellectually.

I shook my head, "At first I would like to see your views about the whole thing, I'm sure you've heard about the prophecy?"

"Of course we have, kid!" The Raikage snapped, "You've gone behind our backs and planned with the Hidden Core Village to take over the rest of the countries and give them power"

"We haven't done such a thing?!" Temari snapped back glaring at him, "We wouldn't dare, the Core Village wants Gaara and Kaya dead so they can have Yuuki to themselves!"

The Mizukage looked up, "Yuuki, is that your son?" I nodded and she smiled sadly, "Is he somewhere near so I could see him?"

"Yes, he's outside with Kaya" I replied perplexed by her question and she stood to head outside with me.

"What the...?! Why would you want to see some threat!" The Raikage glared at her, "Don't you realise that the Hidden Core Village's child weapon is their kid, and it will be their fault if the gained enough power to take over!" The Raikage fist hit the table and he stared at me and the Mizukage.

"Is it true that the Hidden Core Village is apart of your country, Raikage?" Tsunade asked slyly standing up and baffling the very angry Raikage who stood back.

"Yes it is...but that's not the point!" The Raikage yelled

"Is that so? How can we trust you then?" The Tsuchikage said raising an eyebrow and standing up to join us along with Tsunade, "I wish to see the child, especially since the child has such a prophecy to live up to"

"You're all crazy, the child could kill you-" The Raikage warned us but nobody was listening. I opened the door to see Kaya sat down along with the two guards who were meant to be guarding the room, they were all talking but when they spotted me and three othe Kages, the guards jumped up and bowed.

* * *

**Kaya**

I stared at the four Kage's coming out of the room and another Kage, the Raikage, yelling in the background, had the meeting already finished but that would have been really short? What was going on?

"Uh Gaara what's going on?" I asked him standing up and walking forward, "Has the meeting finished?"

"No but we have some people who wish to see Yuuki" Gaara replied taking Yuuki from me and showing him to the other four Kages, who all stared in shock at the little boy.

"He sure looks like you guys, Gaara" Tsunade laughed stroking Yuuki's head, "Yet he has Kaya and Naruto's blue eyes" She began to chuckle to herself, "I couldn't see why Naruto was so excited, but now I can" She paused, "Definitely looks like you,Kaya, the face shape, the eye colour, the little details..."

"Hm, I dissagree with you there Tsunade-sama" The Mizukage replied stroking Yuuki's head who was gurgling happily in Gaara's arms, "I think he has his fathers look, the eye shape, the main features, the same expressions" She laughed, "Yuuki looks like what Gaara could have looked like when he was a baby, which is cute" The Mizukage tickled Yuuki and he giggled and wriggled around.

"HOW IS THAT A WEAPON!" The Raikage yelled standing in dismay looking wide eyed at the little boy gurgling happily as the two women cooed over him and adored him.

I blinked and rolled my eyes, "Did you expect Yuuki to be growling and hissing or holding a knife, he's like ever other baby, harmless!" The Raikage stood back and shook his head.

"I must apologise Kazekage-sama..." The Raikage said looking down, Gaara raised his eye brows,"...and you" He addressed me, "Kaya, with the dreaded surname, you must understand it's a mistake my actions and I apologise for my behaviour..."

"About time, Raikage, I'll take that as my apology" The Tsuchikage said grinning evily and the Raikage who exploded in annoyance.

"THAT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOU OLD MAN, IT WAS FOR THOSE TWO!!!"

The Mizukage sighed and smiled at us, "On behalf of the rest of the Kages, we will support you in any matter with the Hidden Core Village, this means that war is unnecessary"

I grinned happily and clasped Gaara's free hand, I looked at his equally pleased expression and we both smiled at the other Kages, this would mean that the war was over, no threat. We could maybe go living our normal lives, no pain, no blood shead, no sadness but the best happy ending that I could have wished for...

That's what I thought.

But it didn't end that way.

There's no such thing as a happy ending.

Smoke suddenly consumed us all, I couldn't see anything in the black and the smoke fumed it's way down my throat and chocked the inside of me, I blinked as my eyes watered from the smoke plastering itself against me. My hand slipped from Gaara's and I brought my hands up to my mouth covering it from the smoke, I stumbled coughing and hit the ground looking around to see Gaara.

What was happening? Who threw the smoke deversion? Where was Yuuki and Gaara? I gasped out and immeadiately regretted it as black poision flooded down my raw throat, my skin itched in pain, my eyes blurred in tears and my head thudded in confusion as all I could see was the black smoke engulfed around me.

What was I to do?

Just then, someone suddenly grabbed me, if it wasn't for the smoke I would have screamed but I didn't, not knowing who it was I let myself be lifted from the ground and I blinked throught the heavy cloud. I choked not just from the smoke that guiled its way down my throat but from the eyes I saw, red and black, I screamed letting the smoke try and kill me not the person to touch me.

I fought back but it was too late I had seen enough sharigan for me to fall into a disturbed sleep, I tried to fight yet red and black swirled around me and pressed against my skin causing myself to lose all senses. My world blackened as I fell into the arms of the man, I dreamed about in not such a peaceful manner, the man...Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Gaara**

I thrashed my way through the smoke as it began to clear, I gripped hold of Yuuki tighter as he cried unhappily in my arms, panic and fear seized my chest as I couldn't find her....I couldn't find Kaya.

"Kaya!" I yelled spinning around my eyes wide, I heard her scream but she wasn't here, who had got her? Where was she in this infirtile smoke? Was she ok? All these questions spun around my head in aggravation, maybe she was ok, the smoke began to clear and I called out for her again.

There was a sudden gust of wind which cleared the poisoned the air, I turned around and saw Temari holding her fan and Kankuro running both towards me, "What happened?" Temari asked taking Yuuki from me and checking the crying infant was ok. I shook my head in shock and looked around the room, there was only the other Kages and the guards...no Kaya.

"Gaara, you'll need to see this!" Kankuro yelled showing me a note he had found, I took it from him with shaking hands, I didn't want to read the contents but I needed to what had happened to Kaya. It read... _Want her back. Give us your son._ Signed by _Akatsuki_. I blinked and choked on the signature, the Akatsuki had Kaya...they wanted her for Yuuki.

"You little worm!" The Raikage screamed at me, I blinked unable to react as he punched me straight in the face, I stumbled back and coughed up blood from my mouth, "You betrayed us this is a ploy! You're trying to kill us all Kage's, and pretending your little girlfriends been kidnapped is pathetic!"

"It's no ploy you-" Temari screamed back, holding a sobbing Yuuki, but she stopped as he went to hit her, Kankuro jumped in the way and took the hit in oreder to protect her, "Kankuro!"

"You betrayed us Kazekage, you fooled us all" He pointed a finger at me, "I declare war on Suna and your sad little country, from this day on I will destroy you!"

* * *

_Kaya falls into the grips of the Akatsuki leaving Gaara to plan for a war that wasn't any ones fault...who will take his side in the great Ninja War and when will Kaya return?_

_Don't hate me for this being late but Wednesday night I lost my mojo to write this, Thursday night the website wasn't letting me use document upload and now it's here!_


	29. What's Next

**Gaara**

Walls crumbled around me as I crashed into one, pain seized my body, crushing my insides as I then continued to fly back to hit another but this time I just dented the more secure one, I winced from the pressure that was on me and I looked up to the gap now in the wall. "Damn it..." I murmured standing up, my body started to ache worse and I felt too numb to breath properly.

I wiped blood from my mouth and walked forward weakly to see my opposition on the ground dead, my finally blow killed him and pretty much he attacked me before he died. There were more ninjas like him in front of me likewise dead, they were specialists highly trained and strong, specially assigned by the Raikage to come and retrieve Yuuki from Suna...The Raikage had a new plan to take Yuuki and bring him up to be his ultimate weapon.

The thought disturbed me, first the Hidden Core Village wanted Yuuki by attacking Suna and not tomention the other Kages villages, they were trying to stir war more than ever just because they got the thrill out of it not necessarily Yuuki. Now the Raikage wants Yuuki, I wasn't sure how much the other Kages wanted my son too but by the attacks from the Tsuchikage, he wanted Yuuki too. The Mizukage hadn't reacted from the time since the meeting...that was three years ago.

"Gaara!" I turned to see Temari running forward towards me carrying Yuuki in her arms, she touched the bleeding bash on my head, "You're hurt...lets see if Yuuki can heal it up"

I nodded but firstly clearing up the mess up from the battle before we headed back to our home for Yuuki to heal me, yes Yuuki can heal people but not only that for a three year old he was fast and amazingly smart, I stared at my son as he placed his little hands to my head and blue chakra appeared and I felt my head start tingling.

My own green eyes took in Yuuki's appearance as he sat on the sofa above me as I knelt on the ground, there was no mistake he was my son, his own light scruffy red browny hair framed his pale skin that he got from me, but the only thing I couldn't look at for too long without feeling remoarse...was his eyes.

Bright blue piercing large eyes cut off into cat like shapes peered at me once the blue chakra dissapeared. "Finished?" I asked sitting beside him on the sofa and he nodded his gaze still on, "Thank you Yuuki..."

"That's ok daddy" Yuuki replied in his child like voice before returning to his usual 'staring into space' look.

I sighed he was always like this, never talking and hardly with the world itself, he was listening to what you said to him but he would turn away understanding the meaning of what you said but never properly registrating it.

"Gaara, I think I'll go-" Temari murmured looking at us both.

"Um well could you take care of Yuuki for me, I've got things to do..." I cut in standing up, Temari growled and grabbed me further away from Yuuki so he wouldn't hear.

"God damn it Gaara!" She hissed at me, I avoided her glare, "Don't you do that to Yuuki, the whole 'I've got stuff to do', you're being pathetic, I've got things to do but Yuuki comes first! You were good at first taking care of him but then now you barely speak to him, come on Gaara, be a dad help him and take care of him now, he needs a dad"

"I know but I do have things to do in the office..."

"Then take him to the office if you have to!" Temari sighed before replacing her face expression with a smile and turning to Yuuki, "So Yuuki, you heading to the office with daddy?"

Yuuki looked up suddenly and a small smile crossed his face, he looked to me, "Really, daddy?"

* * *

**Kaya**

"You call this *beep*-ing food!" Hidan cursed at me and I returned his comment with a growl since this wasn't my sort of poxy job I should be doing, but he ignored me, "Well I've had better *beep*-ing *beep* than this, this *beep* isn't even *beep*-ing food it's-"

"Hidan" Kakuzu warned his partner by cutting him off and glaring at him, "I'm hungry and I don't care how you feel about this but it tastes fine to me"

"Yeh but this *beep* tastes like-" Hidan continued harshly.

"Hidan if you continue I don't think you'll live, un" Deidera said idly eating his own food, "You shouldn't get so cut up over thing like this, it's not bad at all, un"

"I don't think I can live with your distruptive nature, if she doesn't kill you...I will" Itachi simply stated giving him the 'Uchiha' look and returning to his own food.

I smirked truimphantly since I had won over most of the table of Akatsuki members at most mealtimes but it always seemed like the same annoying white haired jerk seemed to have to say something rude about it, even Pain didn't mind the food when I took it to him when he was in his own office.

"Well if you all like eating *beep*..." I growled at Hidan's comment and swatted him viciously over the head with my hand, he spat out the contents in his mouth, "What the *beep*-ing, Konan she deserves to be shocked for that!"

I winced hearing him saying that, I moved back from the table and looked down at the chakra based anklet on my right foot, I got 'shocked' ever time I did something wrong, I hardly ever got shocked by electrical waves sent from Konan herself but I did at the begining when I tried to run away. I would have continued to run but once you got the shock, it hurt. Usually when I got it myself would collapse and I would try to get away but they would get an Akatsuki member to collect me.

"No, she doesn't deserve it" Konan replied glancing slightly up at me, I breathed a sigh of relieve, "She doesn't just get shocked because she hit you and you didn't like it"

Hidan snorted and grinned at me, "I didn't say I didn't like playing dirty but if I got the power of controlling her, I'd know what to do-"

"You watch what you say, jerk, or I'll show you my power of crushing your pathetic excuse of a life" I yelled angrily at him stepping forward, I didn't care if I got shocked he couldn't say that to me and get away with it, I wasn't some toy.

Hidans expression darkened, "I'm dead, baby. What you going to do?" He stood up and moved closer to me pressing me up to the wall, I shoved against his chest but he didn't budge and he gripped my face.

I smirked happily and laughed darkly, "I'll do this" My eyes flashed red Sharingan and they burned into his own, Hidan screamed and covered his eyes while cursing me with creative swear words. I then felt it, the shock, it burnt up through my leg and set my insides on fire which zapped my nerves like sticking pins deep in your skin, I yelled out before falling to the ground.

I expected to hit the ground with a heavy thud but not to suddenly get swepped up into a someones arms, I blinked taking in the security and I looked up to Itachi's own Sharingan eyes looking at me before falling out of conciousness.

* * *

**Gaara**

"What is this, daddy?" Yuuki asked me picking up a form with lists of missions on it, I smiled and picked him up and placed him up on my lap before taking the form from him to read the quanity.

"It's to tell daddy where every Ninja that works for Suna is out on missions " I replied handing it back to him and his blue eyes lit up as he stared down at the sheet.

"Like Kanky's mission!" Yuuki exclaimed using the nickname for Kankuro since he hadn't mastered the whole Kan-ku-ro (Con-Ker-Roo), I nodded and he took another form from the pile on my desk before adding, "When will Kanky find mummy?"

I paused not really knowning what to say, Kankuro had been gone for the last couple of years occasionally returning to update me on the mission but apart from that he could hardly find Kaya...I took in the name wishing I could say it outloud but I wouldn't want to alarm Yuuki who was busy inspecting another form not really expecting an answer.

I remembered when Kaya had first been taken, I couldn't hardly do anything let alone deal with the aspect of war approaching the horizon, I did my best to be Kazekage and be a good father but I felt like it was either one or the other when I really wanted to leave Suna in search of Kaya but how could I?

Some days though, I could close my eyes briefly and find three days had flown by but other times I would sit in this chair I was sat in currently with Yuuki and be tortured by each minute being dragged out loathingly and cruelly, I couldn't find a way to balance the days out equally until Yuuki reached to my heart and helped me find a happy balance.

I watched him take his first steps bravely, he stood up without no help and clapped happily and sauntured over to me grinning at me with that very familiar smile I knew too well. Kaya wasn't there nor to see him speak his first word 'ninja' but it was pronnouced more like 'winja' so he could have been saying 'winger'.

I sighed and held him closer to myself and kissed him on the head as he lent to my chest, I remembered his question and looked down at the little boy who reminded me so much of Kaya, "Yuuki?"

"Yes, daddy" Yuuki replied closing his eyes.

"I don't know when mummy will come back" The wrods hung in the air and I felt empty again as I said them.

Yuuki nodded, "That's ok daddy, we'll see her soon..."

* * *

_**Next time...Getting ready for the war**, maybe depends if I need to fill again. :P_

_Arrr don't hurt me plz...I'm sorry this isn't out sooner but my parents think I spend too lond on the laptop...pshhh if thy only knew I was making a masterpiece. Only yoking!_

_HEYA to the newest members of the **AWESOME GANG**....(tumble weed).....yer I just made that up. Also big hugs to you who were there from the begining cuz you're cool._

_Review plz and oh yeah....**50 REVIEWS AWESOME**! :P :P :P :P :P :P :P silly sausages_


	30. Deadline

**Kaya**

Do you realise that you never know what you have until you lose it...I bet you have heard that before and say 'I guess that would be bad' or if you are like me 'I know how it feels', well if you do then I'm sorry to hear it, I'm sorry for that pain and heart ache you felt when you realise how much that thing you lost really meant to you.

You think you know how much it means to you but you really don't, looking back I thought I loved Gaara and Yuuki to the best of my abilities but now I realise how much I didn't by all the times I didn't get up early in the morning to see Gaara off to his work or when he talked to me I was too busy to have a conversation back, for Yuuki I could have spent so much more time with my little boy who was older now.

I wonder if Yuuki would ever remember his mum or would he have forgotten her and was happily living in Suna completely oblivious to his mum trapped away by the Akatsuki? I sighed and stared out from the metal window into the dreary rain pouring down, the rain blocked out the voices I could hear from the Akatsuki, they were talking about what to do with me and if they should make heir move in the war. That was the one thing I had not forgotten about.

I knew at the back of my mind Yuuki wasn't tucked up somewhere safe and sound without no fear on his mind but instead he was living in fear with his dad who was trying to protect him the best he could, if only... I blinked back tears while trying to keep up with the conversation but I couldn't hear much. I walked to the wall and pressed my ear against it trying to listen but there was no sound no, how strange...

"Trying to listen to the conversation?" I jumped and span around to see Itachi looking at me with a smirk on his face, "You shouldn't do such a thing, sister...but I need to hear it from you, were you listening to the conversation?"

I sighed, Itachi was always like this trying to mess with your mind, "I was"

Itachi's smirk widened, "Well you are honest, I like that about you sister, but why do such a thing?"

"To hear about the war" I replied stiaring at his dull lifeless eyes only to be replaced by fake red Sharingan hiding the fact of his true emptiness inside of him, it saddened me to look at me.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "War is revolting, I wish you to not hear about such things..." He stepped forward towards me and his smirk disappeared replaced by a frown, "I protected you and Sasuke from war, yet both of you wish to start your own...I don't know now, I wanted you to at least know war wasn't a thing to be involved in"

"I know Itachi but there will always be war, where there is love there is war" I replied sternly facing him.

He sighed, "Spoken well just like your father...but don't you know if you cut off those connections of love, you wont ever face war and I think that is more of a better life than war full of death and-"

"Hate?" I cut in, "Hate is the key to love though, don't you believe in hope or justice?"

"No. I gave up on hope when I saw the light fade in people's eyes, I never saw justice when I killed my family even though it was the right thing to do" Itachi stared gloomily out the window, "Love is nothing. I wish you to never touch war again, I don't want to see one of my siblings to be consumed be revenge of war." Itachi turned away from me to leave.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, "You love though..." He stared at me his eyes filling with emotion as I continued, "You loved Sasuke yet he returned you with hate and no trust but you killed for his sake and mine, I didn't take revenge though but you can't keep me here to wallow in self pity and emptiness, I'm a mum and I need to be there for my child to be brought up in a world with no war. If you wish for me not to take revenge I think this war now needs to end before more lives are taken. I want to be there not for war but for love..."

I closed my eyes and wished away the minutes, Itachi took my hand in his own and tilted my face up to look into his own eyes now filled with something..."Go now, Kaya...you have 30 minutes to run as far as you can from this city, there are guards down in the cellar who came for you but got caught, they know you and they will leave with you..." He squeezed my hand, "I want the best for you, I want to live to see the last day of war end and happiness also love live on..."

"I'll do my best..." I replied looking up into those eyes, those eyes full of...pride

* * *

**Gaara**

"By the power invested in me, Konoha will help you Sabaku no Gaara with the Ninja War" Tsunade declared infront of both of our people, the people, below us from under the balcony where we delivered our speeches, cheered and appuladed happily. I smirked at Tsunade who was grinning quite amused and happy with herself, "Was that really necessary?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Of course it was! Publicity will be on our side, and people love a good story about relashoinships and bonds also on the bonus side I think that this will benefit us greatly" Tsunade concluded pushing me gently into her office, since I was carrying Yuuki.

"Well I have to admit it that the whole thing went well" I agreed sitting down across from her as she took her place behind her desk, I placed Yuuki on my lap and he fell back against my chest to curl up and sleep, "I'm glad our villages got along so well for the sake of Yuuki"

Tsunade smiled thoughtfully, "I think they did it for Yuuki because he is such a sweet child who doesn't deserve this sort of punishment, that's why I will fight for him, I will and we will win for both him and Kaya."

"I appreciate it...but Tsunade I wish to ask you to do a job for me" I said sadly looking up at the highly feared blond temperamental, she nodded confused, "It may seem a bit rude but me and Kaya did discuss the matter of you being godmother to Yuuki but it would be-"

"GODMOTHER" Tsunade choked on her drink and stared at me wild eyed, I grinned slyly as she looked so shocked before coughing and returning to her normal state, "You want me to be godmother..." I nodded as she continued, "Well it is a big deal for Yuuki but I find that accepting will both help our bonds between the villages also may benefit Yuuki best, this way he can always have another home"

I smiled and Yuuki gurgled breaking the silence between me and Tsunade, she began to laugh, "It would be a honour..." she murmured before eyeing the bottle of whisky on her desk, "Fancy a drink? It ill be good to celebrate the good times that will lay ahead, maybe to war and pain but for the good times that have happened and to the santuary ahead..."

I nodded musing on her words and took the glass from her hand as she handed it to me, I looked down at the contents and swirled the liquid around, I remembered having a whisky the last time I was with Kaya in that bar all those years ago. I lifted the whisky to my lips mirroring Tsunade's movement as she drank from hers, I stopped as the glass clanked against my teeth, I looked up and saw a man standing on the opposite roof across from the Hokage's building.

He made a complicated jutsu sign and my eyes widened as I saw fire blast towards the building, "GET DOWN!" I yelled at Tsunade standing up with Yuuki in my arms and I pushed Tsunade out of the way of the flames quickly as they shattered the window and quickly spread on the floor licking against everything.

Tsunade cursed loudly as we both pushed ourselves up against the wall, we both kept low, "Who did that?" She asked but all I could do was shake my head, I wasn't sure but I knew what was happening.

"It's started..." I said watching the flames crackle and move across the floor releasing smoke, I held Yuuki closer to me covering his mouth from the smoke as Tsunade stared at me, "War...war has started, it's time..."

* * *

_War has officially began, well properly now and next time Gaara and Tsunade with their armies are up against the other Kages all for one little boy, while this is happening Kaya is making her way back home with help, can she make it in time to the battle and stop it?_

_Bleh I hate school but I love you guys! Hi to my new reviewers and other oblongs, also to my stalker Zoeeeee yes I actually know this girl she goes to my school and found me on fan fic....bleh to you Zoeeeee (She doesn't even know what Naruto is) I think she needs to be hung.... :) _

_love you guys xxxx_

_till next time! :P_


	31. You Do Need Family

**Kaya**

We were running. I never thought my legs could take me so far. Twigs snapped across my face drawing blood as I ran to get there, there was the battle field. Kankuro and I, yes Kankuro because he was captured by the Akatsuki when he came looking for me but then Itachi let him go along with two other guards, was trying to get there as fast as we could.

We needed to be there to stop this war. I breathed in feeling lightheaded as I powered on and gritted my teeth, up ahead was a massive rock ditch surrounded by plenty of rocks and dirt, it was practically wasteland.

"How far left?" I asked stopping by the canyons edge and looking down, Kankuro and the other two guards stopped looking flustered and sweaty, I guess I looked the same since we had been running for the last two days. So far success.

"I think the battle is over the other side of the rocks" Kankuro replied stretching out his back and wiping his forehead free from the beads of sweat as he panted catching his breath.

I nodded, "That's good we'll be able to get over the other side in about a day" I moved forward determined to accomplish the mountainous rocky canyon, I needed to protect Yuuki.

Kankuro griped my arm weakly, "Kaya...gather your energy first, we've been going non stop and for you to be ready for battle you need to get your strength up...think about it"

I shook my head in denial, I secretly knew that I should but my thoughts were on Yuuki and Gaara, Kankuro let go of my arm and sighed, "Kaya no one is going to blame you for arriving late to the battle...but they will blame you for dying when you get easily killed because you are weak"

I stopped and turned towards Kankuro's serious eyes, there was something about him that I had never saw before, he was no longer a little teenager that annoyed me. Kankuro was now twenty one and more mature, he had lost his baby face and had thinned out into a better looking older version of Chucky with still that cheesy smile he couldn't lose.

I smiled, "Maybe resting wouldn't hurt" Kankuro grinned my favourite smile and pulled me down beside him under a tree along with the other guards. I sighed the smile on my face aching as I looked back up to the rocks we had to climb for tomorrow, my smile slowly dropped into a glum expression.

If Kankuro had changed so much, then does that mean Gaara and Yuuki would have?

* * *

**Gaara**

I blinked taking in the scene of all the grim faces I could make out on the horizon of the canyon and sighed before turning back to the army me and Tsunade had got together and felt a pang of guilt inside of me. Naruto grinned at me and behind him I saw the other rookies his friends stood behind him preparing themselves ready for war.

Tsunade coughed and everyone turned to her including me, "Shinobi of both Suna and Konoha, you both have been specially choosen to serve your Kages and we would like to say-"

"Thank you..." The words that came out of my mouth rang clearly through the air, I had cut in on Tsunade's speech without realising it, I just felt so guilty staring down at all those faces that would most likely die today, "I-I mean...I would like to thank you all for doing this for Yuuki since he hasn't got nothing to do with you, he's just my son who I wish to protect...you could have said no and not have done this but..." I stopped looking down into all their faces, they were all looking at me with a smile of each of their faces,"...you are going to do this"

"Yeah, Kazekage!"One of the ninjas yelled out causing everyone to break into laughter and an appluad, I stared down at them in shock, none of them seemed to mind that they were giving there life away for a little boy...no, Yuuki deserves this treatment, he deserves the best.

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself into Tsunade" Jiriaya, one of the legendry sannin, said talking to Tsunade and glancing at me briefly, "the chances of winning are-"

"Really Good, thank you Jiraya" Tsunade cut in and stated forcefully, "There's no time to be negative and I'm surprised it came from you, we also have a war to win and protect my godson over it"

"Granny is Yuuki's godmother!" Naruto exclaimed running up to me and I nodded frowning slightly, "Really!? Aww, so what do I get? You know as a title for knowing you and being around Yuuki also for being Kaya's twin and all?"

I opened my mouth to remind him he was Yuuki's only uncle from Kaya's side when I suddenly heard a very familiar voice speak that shocked everyone around us, "You have a title, loser" It was no other than the dark headed Uchiha, Sasuke, we all stared in shock as he appeared from the rocks shadows and he seemed very calm considering the matter.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped jumping back behind me in some sort of frozen position, I stared at Sasuke in slight shock because from what I had heard Sasuke wasn't around these days and the fact he was hear on a day like this.

"Yes Naruto, that is my name" Sasuke stated rolling his eyes and then he smirked, "I also am Yuuki's uncle" My mouth parted slightly in confusion when I heard this, how did he know about Yuuki?

Naruto face started to unfreeze as Sasuke's remark was absorbed in, it was turning into pure anger, "YOU! You have no right over Yuuki especially not to be his uncle, you haven't even been around these years and-"

"Where's Kaya then?" Sasuke wasn't listening but scanning the crowd of interested and equally shocked looking ninjas who all stared at Sasuke, he had a soft look of concern on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You have no right to scroll out here without reason or purpose!" Tsunade yelled at Sasuke who blinked cooly at the hot headed blonde, he still looked concerned.

"Are you looking for Kaya?" I asked Sasuke as he stood silently for a moment re-scanning the crowd with his dark eyes, I knew he wished to answer the question but I had got there before he had chance to ask. Sasuke's eyes drifted to me and then back to the crowd, I stood waiting for him to answer.

"Yes...I am" Sasuke replied, before turning to me completely, "She's not here, is she?" I stared back into his blackened eyes and shook my head, "Where is she then, will she be here soon?"

I bit my bottom lip answering his question by the silence. "You have no idea, do you?" Naruto sneered angrily at Sasuke who looked slightly shocked at the accusation, "While you were gone doing whatever for all those years, you had missed that most important things in life and now they are gone" Sasuke returned that with a blank look, "Do you even now whats going on?"

"This is a war, it's over my nephew Yuuki because he is something special and powerful and judging by your faces I gather you haven't seen Kaya in a long time...is she...dead?" Sasuke said the last word harshly his shoulders squared as though preparing himself for the worst conclusion

"We're not sure..." I spoke quietly as the words tumbled from my mouth at their own accord, my head hund so I couldn't see Sasuke's expresion, I wasn't sure if he would be angry or sad, probably both, "We haven't seen her in three years..." I looked up to see Sasuke absorb this information, he winced hearing the news and I could see that left an impact on his heart.

"Three years, hn?" Sasuke muttured aloud, he re-built his barrier so quickly that if I didn't know him so well because we were once the same than I would have thought he didn't care and was cold which was exactly what Naruto thought.

"You cold feeling jerk! Don't you care she could be dead?" Naruto yelled balling his fists up and walking angrily up to Sasuke, I reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back.

"Naruto don't bother, it doesn't matter, save your energy for the battle" I told him but he shook me off and glared at Sasuke, I could hear the angry snarl on Naruto's lips as he spoke.

"You don't mind he doesn't care about Kaya-"

"I never said that Naruto..." Sasuke said his eyes clouding over and his eyes adverted from mine, "I saw her a little more than three years ago when she was at the early stage of pregnancy with Yuuki, I promised her that I would protect her no matter what...but then we had a disagreement about something and I left her to go back to Suna" So he did care. "From then on I thought about seeing her again but I feared that I wouldn't b accepted in the happy family" Hs eyes flicked up to me, "And I wasn't too keen on the father either"

I frowned at what he said, so after all these years he still had a grudge? "And I'm not too keen on the uncle but then again Yuuki deserves a good one" I replied expressionlessly but truthfully

Sasuke nodded glumly, "That's partially why I am here, if Kaya isn't here to protect then I will focus on protecting Yuuki no matter what by helping his father win this god damn pointless war"

"Then I guess, there will be room in the family for one more uncle, who is ready to protect his family no matter what, I wouldn't hurt" I said simply smiling slightly at Sasuke's own small smile. Having a family, is the best thing to have.

* * *

**Kaya**

"Kankuro..." I said idly lent up against a tree as I looked up at the dark blue sky dotted with bright stars, it was late at night and I couldn't sleep because of all the thoughts running through my head.

"What now Kaya...?" Kankuro replied sleeepily opening one eye as he led on the forest rocky floor, I smiled at the half groggy expression on his face.

"I've been thinking."

"....Is that all?" Kankuro rolled over from his back to his stomach and looked up at me.

"No it's what I've been thinking."

"And that is..."

"About our family"I replied glancing up at the shinning stars and back down to his amused looking face," It's pretty big if you think about it, I mean there's me and Gaara as parents, Temari as an aunty, you, Naruto and Sasuke as a uncles"

"Sasuke...?" Kankuro said frowning

"Yeh...well he is adoptively-familishly my brother since I was little so I guess that counts"

"I guess so but he doesn't seem the family type"

"Even so every-one needs somebody, especially family" I replied lapsing into silence as Kankuro nodded and rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes sleeping, I stared back up at the sky in silence. Yes every-one needs some one.

* * *

_Sorry this is out late but my laptop hasn't been working that well! :( but the next one will be longer as the whole chapter next time will be dedicated to the actual battle scene with a twist! See you then...._

_I love you guys you rock.... :D_


	32. Battle It Apart

**Kaya**

_I could see them in the distance, if I reached out far enough I could touch them if I tried but every painful aching step I took as I ran towards Gaara and Yuuki, I wanted them so much that every step I took was ran on pure love and motivation to actual be with them again. I climbed the rocks drawing thick amounts of blood from my knees and my arms, I was almost with them, blinking back tears gashes appeared on my arms and sliced there way through my body. I recoiled at every touch of a imaginary blade cutting through the skin on these bones, I wasn't going to give in no matter how many blades diced there way through me spurting blood. _

_"Gaara" I murmured seeing them both stood there, Gaara was holding a older version of Yuuki, I smiled weakly at the new toddler body who was now my son, "Yuuki"_ _I fell to my knees and extended a blood covered hand which was badly grazed, I wished Gaara would reach out and hold on to me but it never came. The smile dropped from my face as he stood there simply looking at me with a blank expressionon his face and Yuuki had the same expression as well, it wasn't clear on how they felt, they didn't do nothing just watched me slip._

_The rocks shifted and my feet stumbled on the uneven ground causing me to gasp out in shock as the rocks beneath me gave way, I fell flat on the rocks and felt myself being dragged back, I screamed being pulled from Gaara and Yuuki. There was nothing that could stop my as I plummited alone into darkness even though my attempts on trying to grab the nearest thing but the rocks turned to sticky red blood which fell through my fingers, this was it I thought falling on my own towards the black space pouring around me. Looking up into the rapidly losing light, I saw Gaara and Yuuki stare after me, I screamed out their names but it was too late..._

There was a scream. I woke up suddenlly from the change of atmosphere, thats what I thought, and breathed in widly looking around, Kankuro was stood only inches away from me but he was looking up at the two other guards who looked very serious and almost morbid, they had been talking in low voices not wanting me to hear.

"Whats going on?" I asked calming myself and thinking of the scream, had it been apart of the dream or was that actual now? I stood up and looked at Kankuro who was in deep thought.

"It's the war, they've just started..." Kankuro replied looking towards me, there was a distant look in his eye as he said so, it was a sad look that was un-nerving. Panic shot through me and I felt I had been puched hard in the stomach, the war had begun, a million questions flooded through my head yet only one came out.

"Are...you sure?"

Kankuro nodded and pointed towards the canyon below where we were, it was a good couple miles off but where we were you had a great view of the whole pit and what was going on, "It seems like we're closer than I thought instead of going over the mountain."

I didn't reply but walked over to the edge and the wind caught my face stinging my face as I drew back a breath, it couldn't be, no it couldn't...how could anyone kill? My legs shook beneath me and Kankuro put his arm around me in comfort but nothing to comfort my now as I saw the view over the people giving their lives for my son.

Imagine, blood, gore and hatered all boiled up and fighting, just like when you see black ants fight red ants, all the stupidity for just one thing could start a whole war. Like wise with the ants there was a distinguised difference between the two sides, one was all in blue which was the opposition and the other was the well known Konoha Green lead by a flurry of sand.

The no other Sabaku no Gaara, I stared down as hemade his way through the opposition knocking down any one in his wa, he was heading to the Raikage and Tsuchkage to what? Kill them...I wasn't sure but I had to get to him, I needed to be there with him for Yuuki. I caught Kankuro off guard as I started to run suddenly to the mass of people with one motivation to be truimphant, I legged it down th massive hill jumping down past the rocks, lumps and dippys.

I heard Kankuro yell out for me but I ignored him and ran straight forward, feeling my hair whip behind me as I ran forward to be the one person I realise know is the only person I care for.

* * *

**Gaara**

War. You grow to hate it. To move away from it. Avoid it. Then again you will always find yourself fighting against something whether you actual know it or if you want to be apart of the war or not, these choices don't matter since you're already fighting a war. This is for your life every single day even though you don't notice. You go through life so naive but you don't realise it until you feel the full wrath of war, there is no gentle way of getting through war, if there was wouldn't there be no war.

Blinking I squinted my eyes through the thick smoke, surronding our army, as I heared someone running towards me, they moved stupidly to my right where I had full vision of the ninja trying to attack me. I sighed at there stupidity, 'too easy' and threw my sand towards them in a swift movement and knocked them out in advantage as I then took on the next two elite ninjas trying to use their jutsus against me.

The war? Going on for about an hour now and there was no telling who was winning, once you killed one ninja there was at least five more to get through and even then you had a lot more to deal with, it was like a continous loop of ninjas. At first I concentrated on my opponent, their faces and their skills, but now they all had the same blurry faces and exact skills. I didn't know how many ninjas have past me and died, there was too many to count as the bodies littered the floor.

"Gaara on you right!" Naruto yelled and he fought his own ninja off with a kunai as they both battled out with who would give first under the pressure and I pretty much knew Naruto would win due to his strength was amazing.

I nodded sharply in response and quickly dealt with the ninja who was trying to surprise attack me as I was finishing off the ninja who original tried that stragergy, I glanced up to see Naruto had already finished off two more ninjas and was making his way forward in the main heat of the battle. Naruo wasn't taking no chances or risks to let any of the ninjas surronding us to touch Yuuki, he was determined to make sure that even thoug Kaya wasn't here with us that she would be proud to see him fighting for our son.

Then it hit me, I fell back and hit the floor creating a dent in the ground from the strength put in the punch, my eye sight went blurry and I didn't even have time to get up before I felt someone grip hold of me and slam me twice into the rock wall near us. I heard my attacker growl , obviously male, angrily as he threw me around like I was no more than a rag doll, the sand attacked to it's own accord and I felt it slip around the mans body and grip him tight.

The male yelled out in pain and broke away from me, I was dropped and I fell forward onto my feet and then I glanced at the man who had fallen away from me, a growl escaped my lips this time as I seen it was the Raikage, Who else would have would have atacked me with such bruteful force.

"Damn you kid!" The Raikage yelled at me as he stood up and braced himself ready to fight me again, I didn't see why he was cursing me I hadn't done pratically nothing to him yet he had an illusion his thick skull that there was some big ploy against him but there was nothing and othe Kages knew it apart from him. Then again the other Kages knew that I wasn't planning on taking over the five nations let alone the world but they were planning to become the ruler by using Yuuki as their own weapon.

"I don't see your point of fighting me, Raikage" I replied simply brushing off the dirt from myself and looking past him to see if everyone else was ok and which they were, Sasuke and Naruto alone could have taken down the whole army and Sasuke was working as hard as Naruto, no cocky lines or breaks but he was really going for it.

I frowned angrily at the Raikage as he just smirked, "You have something that should belong to me, Kazekage, and I want it to show that I'm no fool and I am a great ruler" His smirk widened, "I'm sure you won't mind me using your son as my pet to be feared and hated by everyone just like you, Kazekage, am I right?"

I never did reply I just made my answer clear enough in the punch I delivered towards him, his eyes widened as he was pushed back but did not fall over, his feet skided back then stopped and he stared at me angrily. I wasn't taking no risks, I needed this man dead so he could never reach Yuuki let alone even see my son again.

So...we fought. I had fought most of my life, mostly just for the right for me to live, and now all that power I hadn't used ever since I became Kazkekage and met Kaya, the anger and the pain was now all mixed up and fed through my actions towards the Riakage, who was looking slightly shocked at me. He wasn't as shocked as me, I never knew that my own strength could be that fast thanks to Kaya for sparring with me, but I wasn't that fast.

I was caught off guard as I seen in the back-ground the girl Hyuuga, Hinata, got knocked to the ground, I watched her try and get up but the ninja kicked her down, I couldn't watch no more as I seen her spit out blood and lay waiting for her death. Aiming the last kunai I had on me, I threw it directly at the ninja who was standing above her.

I grinned as the ninja who attacked Hinata fell to the ground dead with a Kunai sticking out in between his eyes, the grin didn't last long as I realised I hadn't been paying attention to my oppenent, the Raikage flew at me with a sword, intentions to kill. Then everything seemed to slow down, I didn't seen able to move as I watched death flying towards me in shape of an angry leader.

My whole self froze up, and like people say, you see your whole life flash before your eyes which I did as I stood there and everything around me melted away into a blur except the two angry eyes staring at me...

It was like a notebook with different pictures on ressembling most scenes that affected me in my life, I stood through the pain, tears, hate, anger of my life when I had barely no one and that exact amount of people understood me. Those pictures were dark and scribbled until there was a sudden light pastel on the page with scenes of the bits of broken happiness, joy and the finally love which were gentley stroked on the page with the scene of Kaya's perfect face stared at me with pain and love before she warmly kissed the monster who was me.

I stared at the different scenes and smiled while considering every emotion and action displayed as I was being drawn back from the fictional world and thrown back into the hateful world of today. The Raikage came at me in full speed, no more slow motion, I didn't have proper realistic time to react but only to quickly brace the blow I was to get.

It didn't happen though. I stared in shock as I saw a flash of yellow dart in front of me and take the blow for themsleves, I expected my saver to get knocked to the ground as they caught the blade of the Raikage before it hit me but they held it with all their strength in their bare hands. In awe my eyes adjusted to the new figure in front of me, the person who came to my rescue pushed the blade back sending the Raikage flying before turning towards me.

* * *

**Kaya**

I grinned happily as I seen the Raikage go flying back and ending up on the floor with stars flying around his head while he was dazed from being so brutefully thrown back, I turned back to the dark red headed male behind me who was going to get pwned but thanks to me didn't, "You're alright now, he won't be causing you any trouble especially now he's out of it"

The male didn't reply but stared at me strangely, he obviously was a bit shcoked that I had saved his life well wouldn't you be? I mean that he was just about to be sliced into two and then all of a sudden when you've lost hope someone turns up out of the blue and kicks butt saving your life. You'd be shocked to.

"Are you alright?" I asked frowning, the male hadn't exactly moved, his whole pale face was expressionless and I wasn't positively sure how he was," I understand that it's a shock-"

"No it's not that" The male said interrupting me and regaining his posture, I frowned annoyed and put my hands on my hips and gave him the 'Uchiha look', how could he be so rude to someone who saved him, who did he think he was? I was about to remark on his behaviour but his eyes widened as I stood looking at him and he murmured, "Please don't tell me..."

The dark red head male groaned and he began to smile, I blinked taking in his amused face and growled, "What's your problem, eh? What do you mean by 'Please don't tell me...'? Don't you appreciate that I just saved you and that you could have just died now?! " I turned away ignoring him, I was to busy and I needed to find Gaara and Yuuki in this crowd instead of having

"Kaya Uchiha..." The words melted on his tongue and I felt a sudden chill creep it's way up the warm bones of my spine, his voice made me tingle all over and there was only one voice that husky and clear like that, the one voice that told me that it loved me. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened as I looked back at the dark red head and this time as I turned to face him fully, I looked really close.

If it was him. His hair was a darker red more browner, his eyes were still there perfect emerald green, his skin was less abnormally pale now, he was slightly tall but will always be shorter compared to other males, then again he was about a couple of inches taller than me. I scrutinised his face which now had more of a soft masculine look to it less of it's sarcastic child like face, his body was slightly more built up, not that much but he wasn't scrawny or too muscley, it was perfect te way I'd like a male to be. If this was him, then he's changed.

"Do you recognise me?" Gaara asked me tilting his head slightlly to the side and smiling, something over took me and I just couldn't help myself especially after all these years.

"Of course I do" I yelled happily throwing my arms around his neck and grinning at him as I pulled his new muscley body into a hug, this was unbelivable and I never wanted this moment to end but then again life isn't no fairytale.

* * *

_Slightly longer and I'm all hyped up for the next one! I'm afraid the stroy will be finished in a couple of days especially now since I'm not at school, yup guys this is almost it and the ending will be a big surprise and a great one!_

_Stay tuned for the whole plot to be led down infront of you, and it's you that finds out what happens to your beloved characters!_

_Review! But I must say I REALLY love you guys for doing so!_


	33. All I Can Give

_Once you've started reading from here then there's no turning back. This is the end of the story 34 chapters and now you've met the climate and the finish. Thank you my friends you've made this story have a purpose..._**

* * *

**

Gaara

Kaya had changed. Three years couldn't have done that, could it have? My eyes scanned her face from the freckles on her nose to her equally beautiful blue eyes, she hadn't changed much but then in a way she had, her look, touch and style was more feminine and fresher, words don't describe how amazing she looked.

"Unbelievable" Kaya murmured her lips turning up at the edges as she clasped my hands and marvelled at my face, "You've changed completely...but then you haven't...I mean..." Kaya put her hand to her head exasperated and grinned, "Look at me, I'm babbling...it's just I'm thrilled to see you again"

I grinned sharing her look and squeezed her gentle hand in my own, "I'm thrilled as well since I've missed you but there is something more important to take care of which involves this war"

Kaya's face fell losing the shine and smile, I immediately regretted saying it to her after all she had probably gone through a rough time with the Akatsuki members that kidnapped her, "I know what you mean, I kind of forgot..." Kaya replied turning away from me to the rest of the crowd that could be seen.

I saw her wince as she saw some bodies led on the ground and she turned to me looking sad, I didn't blame her for any of the war not even the fact that if she hadn't came back that my life would be any better. I wouldn't be sure if I would have had the will to live without her, she seemed to be everything to me even if that meant giving her my last breath, I would fight for her.

"KAYA!" Kaya and I turned toward the voice that had just called out for her, I saw a male with brown hair running towards us through the crowd with what seemed two guards following him.

"Kankuro, I'm sorry I left you but I had to get here" Kaya said greeting the brown hair male, I blinked in pure shock as she said his name 'Kankuro' and looked the male up and down, really was it him?

"My god, you've changed..." Kankuro murmured looking at me with a smile on his lips, "Miss me?"

I shook my head grinning, "You've changed completely" I eyed Kankuro's taller toned self, he had changed since the last time I saw him which was three years ago straight after Kaya had got kidnapped, Kankuro left without a word and went looking for her. Temari and I wasn't sure where he had gone exactly but we were pretty sure he had gone after her so we sent more guards looking for the both of Kaya and Kankuro.

Admitting it, I was worried about Kankuro especially since he was going to deal with the Akatsuki but looking at things now he must have done something right, "I'm glad you brought Kaya back safe, I appreciate it"

Kankuro's grin suddenly grew, still as idiotic despite his mature look, "Naaawww, has Gaara got a soft spot?"

"No but I feel sorry you inherited our fathers abnormally large nose"

* * *

**Kaya**

I grinned at Gaara and laughed at Kankuro's dumb struck face, this was practically the first time I had laughed happily in three years not in pure strain or pity from Itachi watching over me: I wasn't sure if I would've made it through without Itachi since he made the days from Suna easier even though we barely made contact he was always checking up on me. I'm still wondering if he meant it about the whole 'I love you' act, did he really mean it through those red eyes or was he pretending for a reason?

"Well, well, well I do love reunions" The voice that spoke stabbed through my stomach taking me by surprise, I looked up and saw that man, the man that told me I was special and I was the prophecy, he was stood on the far side of the battlefield high up on a cliff hanging over the edge of a empty endless pit. This was the leader of the Hidden Core Village and even though he was stood across from us, his voice still rang out clearly over the mass of people who all stopped fighting and turned to look at this aged man standing with a child.

I stared at the child with a sinking feeling in my stomach as I saw the child was a boy no doubt with a mass of messy auburn (browny red) hair that could be seen, the child couldn't be that old from his height and the way the little boy stood looking innocent and scared alarmed me but it wasn't just that.

His eyes, the ones I saw every time I looked in a mirror, my own blue eyes were now his own. There was only three other people who had similar eyes to mine that I knew of. My dad had the same blue colour but not the same eye shape from when I met him that day as I was in a coma, my mum from the picture that Naruto showed me had the same shape of eyes but not the blue colour. Naruto being my twin had almost the same eyes as me but his were smaller and darker blue.

The only one person who had the exact same eyes as me, the same shape, the same colour even down to the lightness caught in them, this one person I carried for nine months through rough times and I love more than anything. My son had those eyes.

"YUUKI!" I screamed towards the little boy whose blue eyes widened, he looked at me and I saw through the clouded sad blue that he realised who I was, I smiled happily that he knew.

"MUM!" Yuuki yelled back attempting to run forward but got suddenly held back by two men in white cloaks, he began to pull against the grip of them and continued to yell 'mum' for me, for a three year old he seemed to have inherited the small stance that me and Gaara were so he managed to slip out easily.

My own eyes widened as I saw him skip and dodge past all the men after him causing them to fall over each other when he ran and jumped from rock to rock to get to me, I grinned and threw myself forward into to reach him as he ran towards me, I was going to get my son finally and I was going to be able o be with him. I ran through the crowd using all the power in my legs to reach the little boy I loved so much who was tripping over his own feet in order to reach me.

As I ran a couple of people attempted to grab me but I avoided their kunais they threw at me and dodged their attacks, these ninjas were obviously from the opposite side and planned to stop me reach Yuuki, this alarmed me more as I saw Yuuki vulnerably run towards me past elite ninjas who could easily kill him. And they tried...

Yuuki was suddenly grabbed forcefully around the waist in surprise and hurled up into the air held by a ninja who had a kunai to Yuuki's throat and grinned evilly at me as I halted in front of them and balled my fists up, "Let go of my son!"

"Or what girly?" The ninja smirked holding the kunai closer to Yuuki's throat, I gritted my teeth knowing there wasn't much I could do but then again the other blonde haired ninja in orange could do something.

"I like you to take on me!" Naruto yelled and the ninja turned around surprised only to be punched in the face, the ninja who had Yuuki let go of him and fell back unconscious. Yuuki tripped and almost fell over but Naruto grabbed hold of him gently and pulled him steadily to his feet, "There we go"

"Thanks Uncle Naru" Yuuki murmured holding onto Naruto's hand before looking towards me looking quite shocked, I smiled weakly as I knelt down to his level and Yuuki grinned at me and held my hand in his free one.

At the touch of his smooth skin and as my heart began to feel a little bit of happiness for that moment that lasted only a slight second, we were all threw off guard as there was suddenly this poof of smoke that surrounded the three of us. I cursed loudly as I felt myself propelled away from Naruto and Yuuki in the smoke consuming me as though I was dispersing before hitting the rocky ground again hard.

I lay flat on the ground facing the grey sky ahead as I started to ache all over, I rolled steadily to my stomach and I saw Naruto doing the same thing as me, Naruto turned my way and his eyes widened, "KAYA MOVE!"

I didn't judge or even think about what he said, I pushed myself off the ground in a forward roll just in time before one of the men in he white cloaks stabbed a sword in the ground where I originally was led. The man didn't even flinch when he saw me move or even come after me but instead he stood back with the other men in white cloaks that appeared out of no where.

"Did you think I'd let you get Yuuki that easily?" I span around to see the leader stood only a few metres away from me, he was grinning happily with both of his hands on Yuuki's shoulders, "I tagged him to-"

"To make anyone or anything who touches the object to be transported where you'd like" Naruto said finishing off the sentence as he stood beside me and growled at the leader, "So you tricked us"

The leader tilted his head at us, "Yes I did but I wanted this moment to happen..."

"What moment?" I asked confused at the leaders behaviour, he wasn't being smug or brash but almost sincere. I didn't know what he wanted with me sure enough he had Yuuki so why come and seek me out? Was there something else?

"Well you're probably wondering why I brought you here?" He stated and I nodded, "Kaya when I first told you about the prophecy when you were a small girl, no body could predict it if you would do as the prophecy said or shy yourself from communities to prevent it. It seems to me that even though you tried over these years to stop such a thing, you succeeded into giving me the perfect key, the perfect weapon, the perfect child"

"So what if she did!? Be smug about it! What do you want now!" Naruto yelled moving forward towards the leader, I didn't want Naruto to mess up anything for me now so I put my arm out and held him back.

"Very well Naruto" The leader cleared his throat before turning to me, "Don't you see it Kaya? Do you see through the disguise I placed on my face to prevent you from seeing the real me?"

Something struck in my mind, was he playing games now? I squinted my eyes trying to see what he really meant, he looked like every other old guy with grey hair and sunken eyes, I stopped and drew a sharp breath in. I traced over the aged lines structuring his face and saw through the minimal disguise on his face, one I had foolishly let myself trust.

"Daisuke? So it was really you over the last couple of years watching over me" I murmured searching his face for explanation but I wasn't surprised to see him smile as his disguise fully fell leaving the gentle old man who made me feel at home when I first became the guard.

"Yes it was, surprise my dear Kaya" Daisuke replied smiling kindly at me, "Don't you see it was a perfect plan, I was being a sort of guardian angel to make sure the prophecy was fulfilled, I couldn't let you run wild and hope for the best. You see Kaya, I near enough gave you the directions to end up pregnant"

"But how would you know I would or how exactly it would be Gaara, it could have been anyone?" I replied perplexed by him, then it suddenly dawned on me, the whole time I had been set up.

Daisuke had the best connections with all five Kages which mean he knew my father, he knew the Uchihas when I was gave to them, obviously he knew the right moment to take me to his village when the Uchihas died out, then when I ran away from the village Daisuke got the Hyuuga elder to take care of me until he died leaving me at the hands of the ANBU.

From there he practically walked me into Suna to live there and become a guard for the Kazekage, which Daisuke put me forward for, he had everything set out, Suna was his home town and he knew everyone there including Gaara.

Daisuke took care of Gaara when he was a young child because having the only other Jinjurikin as the father of your ultimate weapon gives the child more power. I was used because of my stance, a byakugan and sharingan holder, having both and also Gaara led to a unbeatable weapon.

"You used us..." I barely whispered feeling low, dirty and disgusted, my power was used against me and my care and love to Gaara was apart of a great plan, it felt like nothing now.

Daisuke smile widened, "I see by your face you have figure it out, I practically put you and Gaara together, I had figured it out the perfect weapon by using you two so that the Hidden Core Village could rule once again by getting rid of each Kage and controlling each five nation. No body would want to cross us because we have Yuuki, we could prevent any further wars in a peaceful region."

"And the battle happening right now!?" Naruto yelled angrily at him as I stood silently taking it all in, I was used to make a weapon that would put fear in peoples lives and control them, that wasn't world where people should live.

"The battle is to clear up majority of the excess mess and show shinobi that all of their lives are being controlled by Yuuki, think about it Naruto if the child was used against any Kage then that Kage will surrender along with their country because they would be scared of Yuuki."

"Daisuke, you betrayed us!?" I heard Kankuro's voice yell from behind me, I turned around to see him stood along with Gaara staring at Daisuke in shock even Gaara looked speechless, "

Daisuke looked shocked and his eyes darted to Kankuro and Gaara walking towards him, he looked concerned and worried about them, of course Daisuke would look worried about the kids he took care after all that time and then use for his own use.

"You...all this time...but why?" Gaara murmured frowning in concern a length of sadness that could be seen was in Gaara's eyes, I knew he felt utterly betrayed by the one man who he felt was like his father.

Daisuke's face fell, "Gaara I had planned it all out, it was for the best"

* * *

**Gaara**

I growled, "No it's not, you want to use my son and for that I wont ever forgive you for the idea, I don't want him to be ever seen as a fear or a threat against anyone like I was, and you using me and Kaya as some sort of game just as my father did means your just as cruel as him!"

"Don't ever compare me to that monster Gaara." Daisuke replied a dark shaodw falling over his face, "Your father was wicked and had no-bodies best intentions in mind, he would do anything to get what he wants."

"Exactly, what do you think you are doing?" I replied sharply, I never knew that Daisuke would turn against his village in order to ressurect the Hidden Core Village for utter control over every region, no body would stand for that to be pushed around, it would most end up in a war with more pain and deaths. One of these deaths could be Yuuki...

"Did he want peace?"

"No. He wanted control and power, that man didn't care about nothing especially not his children and he would risk anything even our lives to reach his goal which ended him up with the dead. Do you want to join him and his pathetic goals and life?"

Daisuke sighed and turned away to look out across the battlefield where ninjas were still fighting, "I never thought that you would disagree on the idea of peace which only has one small price of your childs freedom, one small price to control the unruly nation of millions"

"Doesn't that mean...a better world, daddy?" Yuuki said looking up at me with a confused face, "You said it wouldn't be"

I looked down at my innocent son, he thought life would be better in a world of fear, he didn't understand that a world of fear equals to a world full of hate and pain for those who fear. Yuuki didn't realise that life was at risk, his mind had been infiltrated. "Yuuki, a life of fear will end up in pain and hate"

Yuuki's face changed, "Pain and hate, bleeding and screaming?"

I shuddered at the way he said 'bleeding' it didn't feel right, I frowned, "They are slightly similar but why ask?"

"Does that mean auntie Temari was pained and hating?"

His words sunk in. My eyes flashed red. I hadn't realised until now but now I finally knew, there was only way to get Yuuki and that way was getting past Temari...that meant she was hurt.

I clenched my fists angrily, my eyes getting blurry and I glared at Daisuke who looked at me sadly, "I wish for a better world even if that means losing you, Temari and Kankuro."

* * *

**Kaya**

I wrapped my arms around Yuuki's waist and pulled him out the way of two fighting ninjas, I rolled neatly to the edge of the cliff and crouched down to Yuuki's level and looked out across the battle field. Everything was crazy, I saw a red blur fighting off Daisuke and his guards, Gaara's demon had been partially released to fight while Naruto's friends from Konoha fought the rest off.

It was hard to tell who was on which side by the blurs of skilled fast fighting and the mass of people fighting their side on the battle field, I tightened my grip on Yuuki as I saw Naruto almost get killed while he was protecting one of his friends, Sakura, I wished that I was out there fighting the ground for Yuuki but then who would be with him.

"Yuuki are you ok?" I asked my shivering son who replied by nodding, "We need to get out of here before-" I didn't finish my sentence as I saw a shadow fly above our heads. I took no risks on what it was and dodged to the right clutching Yuuki to my chest to protect him, where we original were a man threw a sword in the ground and he landed beside it cursing.

"Stay still ******" He yelled at me using a choice of intelligable words, he then pulled the sword out the ground quickly to attack us but he was then caught off guard.

"Leave my sister alone, believe it!" Naruto yelled kicking the ninja who attacked us off the edge of the cliff and turning to us grinning, Naruto began to walk forward towards us.

I smiled back but then my smile dropped as I saw someone run foward to attack Naruto, I let go of Yuuki and pushed Naruto out the way of the attacker, the attacker was caught off guard as I punched them in the face and they stumbled back before attacking me back. They punched at me and hit my jaw causing my mouth to produce blood which dribbled down my chin.

I was getting ready to fight back but my heart missed a beat as I heard a yell from Yuuki and my eyes widened as I turned to see Yuuki get knocked from the edge of the cliff and fall backwards by a ninja who pushed him, everything seemed to stop. I didn't think twice about what to do, I dived for Yuuki off the side of the cliff and pulled him close to me in my arms as we both fell from the side past the rocks.

This wasn't meant to be the way Yuuki should die, he was the child prophecy, and thank Kami that it wasn't going to be his tombstone put up after this war. Falling in the air I decided this wasn't going to be his fate, I reached out ignoring the pain from my hand looking for something to grab hold of, then I found it.

I clung on with my fingers from one hand and hoisted up Yuuki onto the small ledge that could only hold to be stood on for a three year old, Yuuki pushed himself up against the wall to stay on and I pulled myself up more so I wasn't completely relying on my fingertips to cling on for my life.

"Kaya!" I looked up and saw a familiar black haired shinobi looking down at me, Sasuke stretched out both of his hands, "Kaya push Yuuki up so I can reach down for him and pull him up completely."

"Ok, just hang on" I replied adjusting my body and pushing myself up so my kness were now on the small ledge and I had Yuuki in my arms so there was enough room for me to stand and lift Yuuki up, "Yuuki baby, I want you to reach up high towards uncle Sasuke and grip hold tight of his hands, ok"

"Ok mummy but you will come to?" Yuuki asked me looking at me with his blue eyes shadowing worry, I nodded and pushed him up higher hoping that he will reach Sasuke.

"Hurry Kaya, that ledge wont last" Sasuke yelled and at that moment part of the ledge broke off leaving me on a alarmingly small ledge that was slowly cracking but I carried on lifting Yuuki up, if there was choice which was either I lived or Yuuki at least lived then I would chose that Yuuki would live.

Relief washed over me as I saw Yuuki's small hand get grip in Sasuke's, "Come one Yuuki just a little further" I murmured looking at the chance of survival for both of us but sometimes things happen which you don't expect. I didn't expect to face death that day as the ledge broke off completely, it wasn't no ones fault, not Sasuke's or Yuuki's.

Once the ledge gave way I thought that I would fall straight away but suddenly I felt something grip my arm and hold me in strain, I looked up shocked and saw Sasuke's face looking determined as he clutched both me and Yuuki, the weight looked too much for him and if he kept hold of me then he might lose his strength and let go of Yuuki.

"Let go Sasuke you can't hold us both, just let me go...no one will blame you for doing so" I said to Sasuke but he shook his head firmly and gripped harder onto me.

"I...promised you...Kaya...that I'd protect...you...and I won't let...you down" Sasuke murmured trying to pull a sad Yuuki up a little more but he couldn't because of the weight, "I won't..."

I knew different, even though he was doing his best to keep hold of both of us I could feel his grip of his sweaty palm loosening around my wrist despite the effort he put in. Sasuke looked down at me knowing the truth as well, "Will you...forgive...me?"

"Of course Sasuke, grudges are stupid" I replied with a smile, "Just tell everyone I'm sorry and I love them"

"Mummy..." Yuuki murmured looking down at me his blue eyes filling with tear, I had given the most I can give to him and now it was his turn to lead the new generation.

"Goodbye gurgle..." I murmured meeting my little boys gaze.

Sasuke's eyes softened at that and he nodded biting his bottom lip, I could tell he didn't want to do it but this was the best solution, his hand gradually loosened around my wrist and I felt less and less support until the gentle clasp was gone.

And I fell....


	34. Last Visit

A young man in his late twenties walked steadily through Suna's graveyard, the desert floor crunching at each step he took pacing out his time, then again he was in no particular rush to get back to his office to file papers but he would have to get back soon because he had left without no-ones permission and the last time he did that he got in trouble for doing so.

The sharp winter desert wind caught his dark red hair ruffling it along with his blue Kazkage robes he was wearing, the hair was blown back out of his pale face where his emerald green eyes searched for the gravestone he was here to visit, this grave stone he had only visited it four times before. This wasn't because he disliked the person, it was far from that, it was because he only visited when there was good news to tell and judging on how many time he visited there was hardly any good news to tell.

His eyes stopped. There was his reason for being here, he sighed and looked down at the pitiful bit of stone with words on it that hardly meant anything, 'Caring Mother and Loving Sister' those hardly told you anything about the person buried maybe for a purpose or a reason. How could you tell that they were someone heroic and smart or generous and beautiful?

The red head knelt down in front of the grave and pushed away the dirt from the worn out face of the stone, "Hi..." He murmured as his face saddened and his heart ached, "It may of been a long time since I last visited but I didn't have much time to visit you so I thought I might come and fill you in"

He paused knowing that he wouldn't ever get a reply from the person who was buried six feet under himself, he knew this but he liked to think that they were listening, "Yuuki passed his first Chuunin exam test yesterday and that's when I thought of you, seeing his over joyed face made me want to come here, it may not be the best of news but something triggered in my mind"

The red head looked up to the dark sky ahead before turning back to the grave, "The last time I visited was to tell you about Kaya" A small smile stretched across his face, "I told you, mum, that I was in love..."

Chuckling to himself, his smile grew as he continued to talk to his mum, "She had completely changed my life, everything I did, I wished to please her and to see her smile thrilled me. Then I realised the joy in parenthood when she gave birth to Yuuki. He is the best son in the world that anyone could wish for and I'm trying my hardest to be the best father I can, it's not easy.

Then I thought I had lost everything...Kaya almost died when we had a war about the whole prophecy thing, she fell off a cliff while saving Yuuki and I thought I had lost her so I did the best thing possible..."

He paused shaking his head, "...I jumped off the side after her. I didn't know what I was going to achieve but I knew I had to save her, and I didn't...it was her brother, the boy I told you about, Naruto who actually turned out to be Kaya's twin which was a bit of a shock but after almost losing her, I'm glad Naruto is."

"He used a technique that made lots of shadow clones of him self and he made a 'Naruto Cloud' the way he put it as he caught us with his many clones, though I did manage to grab hold of her and tell her everything was ok and luckily it was..." The red head sighed and briefly closed his eyes feeling the wind brush against his cheeks, "but that's just the beginning of what I have to tell you since alot has happened...

After the war was finished up, their was a treaty made over the Hidden Core Village that wanted Yuuki, and us Kages all agreed to side together and bring the village down which worked.

This did lead to Daisuke's death. I feel guilty for it happening especially when he wanted a better world but the way he was going about it wasn't that well thought out, but even though...he was there for me and you when we needed someone most of all so him dying hurt. There was good news afterwards though, me and Kaya got married becoming a new clan...'Uzimiha' and on the day we got married Kaya gave birth to our second child, Takeo.

Takeo is now nine years old and he is completely different from Yuuki who is twelve and has auburn hair with blue yes compared to Takeo's bright blonde hair and green eyes. Actually Takeo reminds me alot of Naruto and that includes the looks as well, he already shows to be a promising ninja like his sisters."

The red head paused for a moment gaining his breath before continuing, "Aiya who is seven, Usagi who is five and Kioko who is three, all came next over the next couple of years which meant mine and Kaya's lives became very hectic especially when we still had both of our jobs to do, Kaya chose to keep being a teacher and she still enjoys the job.

Usagi, who has brown hair like Kankuro and has blue eyes, wants to be a teacher when she grows up, she even admitted that doing missions seems to be 'a bit of a drag..' the near enough exact saying of her Uncle Shikamaru, Temari's new husband. Aiya on the other hand who is alot alike Temari and has blonde hair with red streaks and green eyes, has proved to have the same temperament and wishes to be the best female ninja.

Though Kioko, who has dark blonde hair, has seemed to be some sort of black horse, she has permanent Byakuguan fixed into her white misty eyes and is a really strong character like her mother. Then finally to round off the family so far is Ryuu and Rini, mine and Kaya's twins, Ryuu is the boy and Rini is the girl, they both have dark hair almost a black red colour and they have light blue eyes, they seem to be quite quiet which seems to be lucky with the noisy house we have so far.

I don't see how Kaya deals with being a pregnant mother with seven children, Takeo and Aiya arguing, Kioko doing something dangerous, Yuuki disappearing all the time, Usagi too lazy to do anything and the twins who can barely be heard or seen in amongst the house hold, it seems strange to me. I thought I'll never have children and yet here I am telling you that I have a pregnant wife and seven children, I bet you didn't expect that many grandchildren or them to be 'produced' so early since me and Kaya are only 29"

He chuckled, "Temari's just got married and is expecting her first child, Naruto got married to the Huuga, Hinata, and they're expecting their second child, the Uchiha, Sasuke is occasionally seen and Kaya told me that he has met someone but Kankuro on the other hand is currently living at home with me and Kaya as our babysitter. I feel sorry slightly for him...only slightly..."

The red head's laughter died down on his lips and soon his smiling face lapsed into a thoughtful gaze after he had realed out his whole life to one person, that was his life...and finally now he had realised that how his life could have a happy ending after all the troubles him and Kaya had, after all the deaths, pain and mistrust.

Sitting here now, he realised that if someone had come to him when he was about 12 and told him that he was going to eventually get married and have current pregnant wife with their last child of seven, he would have probably thought they were mocking him but now... the red head realised that life wasn't something planned.

Nothing was ever wrote out and planned out, it may not be a fairytale from a story because nothing could be that easy and especially when the characters have a habit of doing what they wish, you have to expect a different ending even for a prophecy...

He looked up at the sky watching the birds make there way south for the winter coming, he knew as he felt the cold air sting his nose and numb his lips that they were going to have harsh winter and judging on the plain grey sky that there was a storm coming. The red stood silently and looked back down at the grave stone.

"I best go, mum..." He glanced slightly up at the sky, "Kaya will be needing me soon and I need to get back to the office before I do...there's also going to be storm" He turned away the wind catching his clothes and hair again, the red head smiled quietly to him self...no prophecy's couldn't be stopped, that was for sure... but prophecy's could be changed...


End file.
